


Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love) Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Slow Burn, SuperCop - Freeform, past mentions of Alex/Maggie, past mentions of Maggie/Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Maggie went to the bar to forget about her failed engagement to Kate Kane. What she didn't expect to find was the woman who haunted her thoughts and her dreams, Kara Danvers to be there. Theirs was a love affair, but people and time put a distance between them, and it was over as quickly as it began.





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back kind of, but not really. I don't know how to explain it, but here I am! I bring you a story for a rare pair that I've fallen in love with, Maggie Sawyer and Kara Danvers. They rarely interacted in the show, unless Alex was involved, so I decided to play with them in fiction. It's called fiction for a reason, right?
> 
> I am a huge comic book nerd, so this Maggie Sawyer is a combination of the Maggie we see in Supergirl, and the Maggie in the Batman/Batwoman comics. I really hated what they did to her character, but again, that is what fiction is for.
> 
> ***I'll add more characters and tags as the story moves forward.***

Maggie was sitting in the alien bar nursing her rum and coke; she was thankful not to run into, Alex or any of their other friends. It was too soon to see anyone especially, after her breakup with Kate. It’s been two weeks since the superhero called it quits with her, but that still didn’t make the pain go away. She loved Kate with her entire being; they were going to get married, Maggie even told her about Jaimie. Even though, Jamie lived with her father; Maggie still lets the superhero know, even the Superfriends didn’t know about her daughter. Maggie heard through the grapevine that Kate was now in a relationship with, Renee Montoya. The detective couldn’t be happier for her, but it hurt that Kate could move on so fast.

Now here she was sitting at the bar having a drink by herself, a familiar sound of laughter brought Maggie out of her depressing thoughts. She knew that laugh anywhere; it belonged to Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl a.k.a. The Girl of Steel. Maggie looked out the corner of her eye and saw her having a drink with an unfamiliar looking brunette. She was curious as to who the superhero was with.

“If you’re wondering who that woman is with, Kara. That’s Samantha Arias; she is the new CEO of L Corp.” M’gann came over to her with another rum and coke.

Maggie played with her glass, “How did you know that I was wondering about the other woman?” She asked.

M’gann smiled, “You know, I can read minds, but your thoughts are broadcasting loud and clear.” She was standing on the other side of the bar and could hear the detective’s thoughts a mile away.

Maggie sighed, “I sometimes forget that you can do that. Did she just move to National City?” She asked out of curiosity.

“She’s been here for a while, has a daughter named, Ruby. Sam is best friends with Lena and Kara.” M’gann explained. She thought they were quite the unusual group of friends.

“Sam? She is the one dating Alex, right?” Maggie asked.

M’gann smiled, “I guess being out of National City didn’t keep you away from the goings on.”

Maggie laughed, “This used to be my home after all.” She took a drink of the dark liquid. When she moved back to Gotham to be with, Kate, she still kept in touch with Alex, Winn, and James. There were times where Kara would call her to see how she was doing, but those time were few and far between. Maggie had to admit that she missed Kara something fierce.

Kara approached the bar, “Hey, M’gann can I get another club soda, please?” She asked.

M’gann smiled, “Coming right up, Kara. Does Sam want a refill on her glass of wine?” She asked as she fixed Kara’s drink.

“Yeah. If you don’t mind.” Kara heard the familiar heartbeat and looked over to her left to see Maggie sitting there, “Maggie, you’re back!” She wrapped the petite detective in a big hug.

“Ouch! Too hard.” Maggie tried to ease her way out of Kara’s grasp.

Kara let go, “I’m sorry. I forget my strength sometimes. When did you get back? Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming back to, National City? Does Alex know you’re back?” She started firing off questions.

Maggie held up her hand, “One question at a time, Kara. You really are a reporter.” She joked.

Kara looked sheepish, “That’s me. So spill.”

“No. I got back about a two days ago. I didn’t think it was important at the time, but now that I have my job back, you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.” Maggie answered Kara’s questions. She may have had some issues with, Supergirl, but she found herself charmed by, Kara Danvers.

Kara smiled, “I for one, am glad that you are back. It hasn’t been the same without you here, but now that you’re back it doesn’t feel like something is missing.”

“Here you go, Kara, one club soda, and a glass of red for Sam.” M’gann handed Kara her drinks.

“Thanks, M’gann. Do you want to come and sit with us?” Kara asked the detective.

Maggie shook her head, “I don’t want to intrude. I’m okay, go back to Sam. I’ll see you later.”

Kara shrugged, “Okay. It was good seeing you, Maggie. I hope to see more of you.” She mentioned as she walked off.

Maggie watched as Kara walked away, she couldn’t help but subtly check Kara out as she was leaving. Kara had always had a nice ass.

“Stop staring at Kara’s ass, Maggie.” M’gann mock chastised the detective.

Maggie tried to look innocent, “I’m only human, besides Kara does have a nice ass.”

M’gann shook her head and began cleaning the bar, “I wouldn’t know. Try and keep your thoughts to a minimum.”

Maggie finished her drink, “I've finished for the night anyway, I have an early morning.” She handed M’gann money for her drinks.

“I better not catch you in here, tomorrow afternoon, getting shitfaced, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie smirked, “I wouldn’t plan on it. Have a good night.” She hopped down off the bar stool.

When she left, she could feel eyes watching her walk out of the bar. She had a feeling that it was Kara, it wouldn’t be long until the superhero visited her. Little did anyone know, that she and Kara had a thing going on for a few months when she first got to National City. Things ended when Kara found out that Alex was interested in her. Kara said she didn’t want to stand in the way of her sister being happy, fast forward a few months and she and Alex ended up being the best of friends. She and Kara didn’t go back to each other. Instead, they decided to remain friends.

Maggie would be lying to herself if she said she still didn’t care a great deal for, Kara. The truth of the matter is she did and not to grab Kara by the lapels of her jacket does. Yes, it started as a rebound from Kate, but their relationship had become so much more than that. When Kate had come back into the picture, asking for another chance, Maggie decided to go for it or else she would be wondering ‘what if?’, and that is something that Maggie didn’t want holding her back, the ‘what if?’. She entered her apartment that she hadn’t completely unpacked yet. There were still some boxes in the kitchen, and in the living room area that she had not gotten around to unpacking. She decided to deal with it later; all Maggie wanted to do now, was crawl into bed and watch television.

Sadly, those plans were put on hold when she heard a soft knocking coming from her window. She opened the curtains to see Kara floating there in her regular clothes. Maggie opened the window so that Kara could come in.

“You looked kind of down at the bar. I wanted to check on you to see if you were okay.” Kara replied as she landed on the floor.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, “I’m okay, Kara. You don’t need to check on me.”

Kara smiled, “I know, but I care about you, and I want to make sure that you’re okay. I heard about you and, Kate. I’m sorry about that, by the way.” She crossed her arms, “I can go kick her ass if you want.”

The detective laughed, “That’s okay, Kara. I don’t want Supergirl and Batwoman fighting. Thank you for the offer though, it’s appreciated.”

Kara looked around the apartment and noticed some packed boxes, “Did I interrupt your unpacking?”

Maggie shook her head, “No. I took a break from it earlier, do you want something to drink? You don’t have to stand up you know?”

“Water.” Kara worried her bottom lip, “I know. I don’t want to just come in and make myself at home.”

Maggie walked to the kitchen, “You never had a problem with that before.” She teased, as she pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

“Somethings may have changed. I missed you, Maggie.” Kara told her sincerely.

“I’ve missed you too, Kara.” She handed the bottle of water to the other woman. Their fingertips touched, and Maggie could feel the all too familiar spark, that she was used to when it came to Kara.

The air was thick around them, to Maggie it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, the feeling that they had when they were in a room together. Maggie closed her eyes as she felt a warm sensation flow through her body, a sensation that only the Kryptonian could bring out of her. She opened her eyes again to see blue eyes looking into her as if she was trying to look into her soul. It took all of Maggie’s self-control to not grab Kara by the lapels of her jacket and kiss her. It seemed as if Kara had the same idea by the way her eyes kept flickering from her eyes to her lips. The spell was broken when Kara stepped back this caused Maggie to feel a sense of disappointment.

“Thank you, for the water Maggie.” Kara thanked the detective.

Maggie licked her lips, “My pleasure, Kara. I figured you might need something to quench your thirst.”

Kara inhaled sharply, “Yeah.” She opened up the bottle of water and took a nice long drink, “The thirst is real.”

Maggie smirked, “I’m sure it is. How long has it been since you’ve had your thirst quenched, Kara?”

“It’s been a while, but the water was plenty enough to keep me satisfied,” Kara replied, trying her best not to crush the bottle of water.

Maggie tried not to think back to the nights that she and Kara would get lost in each other, until all hours of the morning. Or how Kara’s breath hitches right before she comes, and how Kara chanted her name like a prayer. Kara would take her places that she had never been before, and always left her wanting more. The Kryptonian was her drug and Maggie was more than a little addicted to her.

“Keep telling yourself that, Supergirl. Is there another reason for this late night visit?” Maggie asked crossing her arms.

Kara shrugged, “No, I wanted check and see how you’re doing. I won’t keep you any longer; you have an early morning and all.” She replied with a smile.

Maggie approached Kara, “You know, I will always make an exception where you are concerned, Kara.”

Kara licked her lips, “I know you do detective, but you just broke off your engagement to, Kate. I don’t want to be the rebound for her. I’ve been there and done that, even got the t-shirt.” It hurt Kara to say those words, because Lord knows she wanted, Maggie.

Maggie knew Kara was right if she wanted to do this, she was going to have to do this right. They were friends first and foremost, and she doesn’t want to use Kara to scratch an itch. Kara was worth more than a one-night stand or even a rebound. She didn’t even know if Kara still felt the same way she did when they first got together.

“You’re right; you deserve more than a one-night stand and a rebound. Give me some time, and maybe we can revisit this, again.” Maggie suggested in a hopeful tone.

Kara smiled, “You’re going to have to work your ass off, Sawyer. If you ever want to get some of this again.” She challenged.

Maggie crossed her arms, “Challenge accepted, Danvers.”

“I’m glad you’re back, Maggie, you’ve been missed,” Kara told the detective in all seriousness.

“I’m glad to be back, and I missed you too, Kara. I’m going to try and get some sleep. I have an early day tomorrow.”

Kara nodded in understanding, “So do I. I’m going to do one last flyover before heading home.”

Maggie uncrossed her arms, “Text me when you get in to let me know you’re okay.”

“I’m always okay, but I’ll humor you and text you when I get home. Is that satisfactory, Detective Sawyer?” Kara asked cheekily.

Maggie tried her best not to smile, “Good night, Kara.”

“Good night,” Kara replied, before flying out of the open window.

Maggie stood there for a moment looking at the window that Kara had flown out of. She moved to close the window and locked it, even though she lived on the fifth floor, one can never be too careful. Maggie locked her front door, and turned off the lights, as she made her way to her bedroom. Once in the room she grabbed some pajamas and went to take a shower to wash the day after her. She tried not to think about Kate and everything that happened, right now, she wanted to relax and not think about anything. Maggie finished her shower, dried off, brushed her teeth and went back into her bedroom. Her bed was still unmade from when she got up this morning, it was a habit, but if Kara had been in her bedroom, the bed would have been made.

Maggie laughed to herself at the thought, as she climbed into the bed. She was about to get comfortable when she heard her phone chiming in the distance. Maggie sighed as she reached for her phone. She saw a message notification from Kara and swiped to unlock her phone.

_Super K: I made it home safe and sound._

Maggie smiled at her phone and sent a text back.

_Maggie: I don’t believe you, send me a picture._

She didn’t have to wait long her phone chimed again, and there was a picture of Kara lying in bed, with a smug smile on her face.

_Maggie: You had to give me a pic of you in bed, not that I’m complaining._

_Super K: I thought you might enjoy the visual. Goodnight xo_

_Maggie: xo_

The detective put her phone down and made sure that it was on her charger. Kara had sent her a hug and a kiss. That meant that Kara still cared about her which to Maggie was a good sign. She thought about what Kara said, about working her ass off to get back in Kara’s good graces. Maggie knew that she was going to have to bring her ‘A’ game to get the girl. Who would have thought that Kara Danvers, would have made Maggie Sawyer want to chase a woman? She sure as hell didn’t, but she was going to get Kara or die trying.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets invited to game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, and left comments. You're incredible.

 Maggie spent the better part of her day in the station; it’s been very quiet since she’s been back, a little too quiet for her tastes. Then again, this is National City; crime is down, and so is alien activity it made for a dull day. Thus, the detective found herself heading for lunch at Noonan’s. It was good to get out of the office and clear her thoughts of Kate, their break-up, and Kara. The superhero had been on her mind since she woke up this morning, it didn’t help that Kara had sent her a good morning text. That text was followed by Alex’s text fussing at her for not telling her she was back. Apparently, she heard it from Sam and not Kara. So, Maggie knew that she had to talk to Alex about what was going on. The detective entered Noonan’s and sat down at the bar. The waitress came over and took her order and brought her water. It was too early in the day for her to have any alcohol plus, she was on the job.

“The prodigal child returns. I sent you a text this morning, and you did not text me back. I should be hurt, but I am not.” Alex’s voice came from behind Maggie.

Maggie turned around, “It’s good to see you too, Danvers.” She felt Alex’s arms around her.

Alex laughed, “Why didn’t you text me back? I heard from my girlfriend that you were back.”

Maggie let go of Alex, “I was in a rush this morning. I didn’t text anyone back this morning. I’m still trying to find my footing.” She realized that it was a lie, but Alex didn’t need to know that.

“I’m pretty sure if Kara were to text you right now, you would answer her. How did she react to seeing you last night? I tried talking to her, but she shut down.” Alex asked. She finally got over Maggie breaking Kara’s heart, but she knew Kara hadn’t gotten over Maggie.

“Kara saw me; we talked for a little bit. She went back over to your girlfriend, and that was it. I know it’s going to take a while for Kara to come around.” Maggie explained.

Alex shook her head, “You are going to have to do a lot of ass kissing with, Kara. She loved you, Maggie, but that’s not my business. Now that you’re back in town, we have to hang out again.”

“I would like that. Maybe I can meet your girlfriend properly. I should have known you had a type. Brunette, olive skin, brown eyes. She’s gorgeous from what I’ve seen. I have to hand it to you, Danvers. You have impressive taste.” Maggie complimented Alex on her choice of girlfriend.

Alex smiled, “I will agree with that, after all, I dated you. Anyway, Sam is the greatest, and her daughter, Ruby is the cutest.”

Maggie remembered Alex wanting to be a mom, “Sam has a daughter? Then she is a keeper. Do you know if Kara is seeing anyone?” She had to ask Alex.

“No. Kara tried to date Lena, but they both realized they worked as friends, or maybe sisters. Kara is single as far as I know. Why do you ask?” Alex eyed her friend suspiciously.

Maggie kept her poker face, “Nothing. I was curious about her status.”

“You are so lying, Maggie Sawyer. Are you trying to find out information about Kara for a reason?” Alex knew her friend better than she knew herself.

Maggie’s food arrived, “My food is here. I need to eat it before it gets cold.” She used her food as an excuse.

Alex shook her head; Maggie was so transparent, “Kara is single. If you are thinking about getting back with Kara, you better think long and hard about your actions in the past. You broke my sister’s heart, and it took me a long time to forgive you. You are going to have to prove to Kara, and to me, that you are here to stay. That you are in this for the long haul, don’t play with Kara. She deserves more than crumbs.” She told Maggie in parting, “Enjoy your breakfast, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie watched with a thoughtful look as Alex left the restaurant. She had her work cut out for her, but she was sure that she could get back into Kara’s good graces. Maggie knew that she had to give it time and be Kara’s friend first before anything else. When Maggie was with, Kate all she could think about was Kara. The woman was never far from her thoughts she may have been physically with Kate, but her heart was always with, Kara.

“If it isn’t Maggie Sawyer, back in National City.” James made his way over to his friend.

Maggie smiled and hugged James, “I’m back for good.”

James hugged her close, “I hope so. Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming back?” He let the detective go.

“I didn’t want to let anyone know I was back yet, but Kara and Sam saw me last night in the bar. I knew it wouldn’t be a secret any longer.” Maggie took a sip of her water. “How did you learn I was back?”

“Kara. She told me after we met up for a little while last night. She said she saw you at the bar while she was out with, Sam. How do you feel about being back?” James asked.

Maggie shrugged, “It feels the same nothing’s changed. It’s a different speed from Gotham, that’s for sure, I didn’t feel at home there anymore. National City though, it’s home to me.” She answered honestly.

“National City is happy to have you back. I know I am. I missed my buddy; we are gonna have to get together and make up for lost time. A lot has happened since you been gone.” James explained as the waitress handed him his tea.

Maggie pushed her plate to the side, “Tell me about it.”

James grinned, “I don’t have time to share right now, maybe later.”

“Are you and Clark finally together? Did you two finally declare your undying love for each other.” Maggie asked. She remembered how James and Clark were with each other. Maggie always wondered what Lois thought of their relationship.

“No, Clark is uh…Clark is all about Lois and rightly so. There is someone though. It’s a recent development.” James explained.

“It’s Winn, isn’t it? You and Winn are finally a thing.” Maggie guessed. She knew that Winn and James had a close relationship, but she didn’t think that they would end up together.

“It’s all new, so I don’t want to rock the boat. No one knows about us. I’m trusting you with this secret because you’re my girl.” James confided in Maggie. The detective had been one of his biggest confidants, and when he came out as Guardian, she was supportive.

Maggie laughed, “Your secret is safe with me. How is life treating you at CatCo? I hope they aren’t giving you too much hell.”

James laughed, “No it’s pretty tame for the most part. As you know, I am working with Lena, so it’s a joint venture. She made Sam CEO of L-Corp, so that frees Lena up for other endeavors.”

“I’ll say.” Maggie looked at her watch, “I hate to cut this short, but I gotta head back. Catch up later?”

James stood up with his cup of tea, “I’ll hold you to it. Oh, we’re having game night at my place tonight, you know you gotta show up.”

Maggie had to think about that. Game night would be an excellent way to keep her mind off of her failed engagement and Kate. Game night would also be a way to be around Kara without any pretenses.

“I’ll let you know.” Maggie told him.

James walked backward, “You’ll be there.” He teased before turning to leave the restaurant.

Maggie laughed softly to herself. Who was she kidding she would be going to game night. The detective missed all of her friends and wanted to be with them; it would be a lot better than spending the night alone in her apartment, or down at the bar. She had to start learning healthy coping skills, drinking alcohol and avoiding leads to disaster. Maggie paid her bill and left Noonan’s as she was leaving she found herself bumping into someone.

“I am so sorry.” Maggie apologized.

Kara laughed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t watch where I was going.”

Maggie straightened up her jacket, “Kara, hey. I didn’t expect to bump into you today.”

“This is Noonan’s; I’m always here for the sticky buns. Were you here for lunch?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I just finished and was on my way back to the precinct. I saw Alex earlier; she heard from Sam that I was back. I also saw James too.” Maggie replied still trying to find her footing.

Kara laughed nervously, “Did he invite you to game night?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there hopefully.” Maggie replied quickly. She missed the look of disappointment on Kara’s face.

Kara tried to hide her disappointment, “Try to make it if you can. Alex and Sam are going to be there, along with James and Winn. There will be even teams if you come.” She tried to sway Maggie’s decision.

Maggie could hear the hopeful tone in Kara’s voice, “I’ll be there, don’t want you to be the odd woman out. We make a pretty good team, you and me.” She was happy to admit they were pretty kick ass on the field and off.

“That we do. I don’t want to keep you any longer, enjoy the rest of your day. Hopefully, I’ll-we’ll see you tonight.” Kara fixed her glasses nervously.

Maggie smiled trying to keep her composure, “Yeah. I’ll see you later, Kara.” She turned and walked away, exhaling sharply as she did so.

Maggie made her way back to the precinct and did what she did best, make herself look busy. Anything to keep her mind off of the hopeful look that Kara had in her eyes when she talked about game night. Maggie had already made her mind up when she spoke to Kara, but she didn’t want to come off as overly eager. She had to play it cool where Kara is concerned, yes she has to get back in her good graces, but the truth is she doesn’t know how. Anything that she does is going to be scrutinized by not only Kara but Alex and the rest of their friends. Maggie knew that she had to bring her ‘A’ game, but the question is: Could she do it? She was still getting over the failed engagement with Kate, but she could work on her friendship with, Kara and help herself at the same time. She wasn’t as torn up about the engagement, but it was the fact that Kate had told her that she couldn’t do it anymore, and she was in love with someone else. Maggie could understand that because she, herself cared a lot about someone else, and that someone else is Kara.

Maggie’s thoughts were interrupted when a call over the radio mentioned a bank robbery at National City Bank. She was thankful for the action and headed out of the building, with other officers following behind her. By the time she got there, Supergirl was bringing the suspects out of the bank, and this time there was no Supergirl sized hole in the building. The last time, Supergirl tried to help, there was a little destruction and Maggie, and Kara had it out about the superheroes destructive tendencies. Luckily, they were able to work together, and listen to each other after Alex had been kidnapped.

“Here you go, Detective Sawyer. Two robbers wrapped up nice and pretty, no injuries, and no building destruction.” Supergirl smiled cheekily.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh, “Thank you, Supergirl, but you know we are capable of doing our jobs.”

Supergirl shrugged, “Even NCPD needs a little help. They can’t do everything by themselves.” She quipped.

“Of course we can, but there is a little blonde menace in red, blue, and yellow that makes our job a little harder.” Maggie shot back. She had to admit she missed this.

“Well, the little blonde menace as you call her makes National City a safer place for its citizens and NCPD.”

One of the robbers scoffed, “Are you going to continue stroking each other’s egos or are you going to take us in?” He questioned.

“You, shut up,” Maggie told him.

Kara smirked, “I guess that’s my cue to leave. I hoped your ego was stroked enough.” She flew off laughing leaving an embarrassed Maggie behind.

Maggie shook her head and put the suspect in the car. The other suspect was placed in another squad car and taken to the station. She did the same thing in Gotham, but with Batman, Batwoman, and other vigilantes they made her job difficult. After arriving at the station, Maggie took the suspect in and booked him. She sat down at her desk to write up her report on what happened. Maggie dropped the report on the chief’s desk and headed back to her own. A few seconds later her phone buzzed. She opened up her messages and saw it was from Alex. Maggie laughed at her message.

_Danvers: Make sure you come to game night._

_Maggie: I’ll be there._

_Danvers: Good. I heard you had a run in with Supergirl_

Maggie knew that Kara would have said something, or knowing Alex; she is always tracking her sister.

_Maggie: Yes, did you also hear that me and Supergirl had a civil conversation?_

_Danvers: Yeah, complete with innuendo. I’m still watching you, Sawyer._

Maggie laughed at Alex’s veiled threat. She was a good woman and one of her best friends, they may not have worked out in the relationship department, but they still had that chemistry.

_Maggie: I know you are. I’m trying to be Kara’s friend, nothing more_

_Danvers: Yeah, like I believe that. Keep the ego stroking to a minimum tonight_

Maggie laughed and put her phone down on the desk. Her phone started buzzing again, this time it was from James, telling her what time to come over. She sent him a quick text back letting him know that she would be there. Her phone started ringing, and Kate’s name flashed across the screen, Maggie pressed the decline button and put her phone in her pocket. She’s been ignoring Kate’s phone call. They had nothing else to say to each other, it was time for her to move on from Kate, and start a new life.

It was time for Maggie to go she wanted to head home before she made her way over to James’ place. She wanted to freshen up and make herself look presentable and grab some snacks to take over for game night. Maggie went home and changed before stopping off at the corner market to grab some beer and some chips. She went to pay for her purchases and made her way to James apartment. Her stomach was twisted in knots with each turn to get to James place. She was going to be spending the night with, two couples and Kara. Maggie found a parking spot and turned the car off. She took a few deep breaths and got out of the car grabbing the beer and the chips along with her. Maggie approached the door, and before she could knock, the door opened for her, and James greeted her.

“Now it’s a party,” James told her as he took the beer from Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “I hope you weren’t waiting for me. How did you know?”

“Who do you think?” James cocked his head in Kara’s direction.

Maggie looked over to where Kara was sitting with Winn and Alex, “I will never get over the fact that Kara can still pick out heartbeats.”

“It’s only for the people that she cares about. Go on and say ‘hey’ to everyone.” James told her.

Maggie entered further into the apartment and conversation stopped as soon as she approached. Winn got up, “My favorite pool shark, welcome back.” He hugged her.

Maggie returned the hug, “It’s good to be back. I missed kicking your ass at pool.”

“That’s because he can’t play.” Alex teased.

“I take offense to that.” Winn let go of Maggie, “I can play.” He protested.

Alex laughed, “No, you can’t. Kara can kick your ass, and she doesn’t really play.”

“So where is your girlfriend, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

“She will be here in a few minutes. A meeting ran long, and she is trying to finish up.” Alex answered.

Maggie looked over at Kara who seemed to be more interested in the label on her cider bottle, than her, “You okay over there, Kara?”

Kara looked up from her bottle, “Yeah, I am. Just a little tired, we took down this alien from hell today.”

“Did you have a solar flare?” Maggie asked.

“Not really, but came close enough to it. I’ll be alright though.” Kara replied.

There was a knock at the door, “It’s Sam. Alex go get the door.”

Alex got up, “I love it when she does that.”

Maggie took the seat that Alex was sitting in, to be closer to Kara, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara nodded, “I’m fine, Maggie.” She smiled.

“You two are still so cute. I love you both.” Winn swooned.

“Shut up.”

“Be quiet, Winn.”

Winn put his hands up, “Sorry.”

“Hey, Sam.” Kara greeted her sister’s girlfriend.

“Hey, Kara, Winn, and Maggie, right?” Sam greeted everyone.

Maggie smiled, “And you’re, Sam. It’s nice to meet you.”

Sam smiled, “The pleasure is all mine. I heard so much about you from these two.” She pointed to Alex and Kara.

“All good I hope.” Maggie replied.

Sam laughed, “Define good.”

James came over and joined everyone, “Game night can officially start, for the first game, we are going to play Monopoly.” He held up the board game.

“Ugh.” Everyone groaned.

“That’s the game that ruins relationships and friendships,” Alex complained.

Maggie shook her head, “No, that’s UNO.”

“You’re both wrong; it’s Settlers of Catan. That game can ruin friendships, relationships, family.” Sam disagreed.

“So, Monopoly.” Winn tried again.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I say no to Monopoly, Alex is way too competitive, and she gets pissed off very easily.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Alex protested.

Winn scoffed, “Yes, it was. I thought you were going to flip the table.”

“What else do you have, James?”

James pulled out another box, “We can play Taboo.”

“We have equal people, so we can play.” Sam chimed in.

Winn grinned, “Kara and Maggie can be on a team, while James and I are a team, and Alex and Sam. It’s perfect.”

Maggie didn’t object to being on Kara’s team; they were a good fit with each other. They worked well this afternoon with the bank heist, so Kara was a great partner to have, “Are you okay with that, Kara?” She asked.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m okay with it. We’re going to kick their asses.”

“So you think.” Alex challenged.

“Who is up first?” James asked.

“I think Kara and Maggie should go first,” Sam suggested.

Kara scoffed, “Why do we have to go first? You and Alex could go first.”

“I want to see what we are up against,” Sam suggested. She has heard a lot about Kara and Maggie’s relationship.

Maggie looked at Kara, “We got this.”

Winn laughed, “Of course you do.”

Maggie pulled a card and looked at Kara, “Ready?”

Kara smiled, “I am so ready.”

“That’s what she said,” Alex whispered.

“Alex!” Kara scolded her sister, “Maggie, forget them and go.”

Maggie looked at the card and smiled, “It’s a movie.” She started

Kara got excited she loved movies, “Yes!”

Maggie looked at the card trying not to say the words on the card, “I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too.” She described the movie.

“The Wizard of Oz!” Kara called out.

Maggie smiled, “Yes!”

They continued through the cards until their time was up. Kara had guessed each card correctly, which put them in the lead. Maggie and Kara high fived each other when the detective made her way back to the couch.

“Impressive. You two, now it’s our turn.” James got up and reached for a card.

They each took turns, and throughout the game, Maggie and Kara moved closer together. This action did not go unnoticed by the other in the room. They were oblivious to anyone else around them, when Kara was in the room, for Maggie it’s just the two of them, and everyone else is an afterthought. The food arrived, and everyone started eating while having drinks as well. The games were set aside for a moment while they used this time to catch up with each other. In other words, everyone wanted to know what Maggie had been up to while she was in Gotham. She told them about the cases she worked there, and how they had taken down Intergang, and some others. Maggie gave a little detail about what happened between her and Kate but leaving out the main details.

“Are you back in National City for good, Maggie?” Sam asked.

Maggie sipped her wine, “I’m back for good. National City is more my speed. Plus, I have family here.”

“We are glad to have you back.” Winn told her, “Not everyone is as chill as you are, Sawyer.” He raised his bottle to her.

Sirens were blaring in the distance, and everyone tried to play it cool since it was apparent that Sam did not know that Kara was Supergirl.

“Kara, I need you to go to CatCo and check on things there,” James told her.

Kara nodded, “Right. I have to check on things. I’ll see you all later.” She exited the apartment quickly.

Maggie’s phone started ringing, “Sawyer? Yeah, I’m on my way. I hate to cut the evening short, but there is a fire.” She stood up and put her wine glass on the table, “Thank you for tonight, it was nice meeting you, Sam.” She hurried out of the apartment and down to her car. Maggie arrived at the scene of the fire in time to see Supergirl rescue the people in the building, while the firefighters worked to put out the blaze. The building exploded, and Maggie watched in horror as Kara fell to the ground, a huge crater formed around her. She went over there and pulled out her phone, “Danvers, we need you, Supergirl has been hurt.”

The news reporters, police officers and firefighters stopped to look at the falling hero laying lifeless on the ground, “Everybody bet back. Check on the others!” Maggie delegated the people around her.

A few minutes later FBI a.k.a. The DEO agents swarmed the area, put Supergirl on a gurney, and put her in the back of a van. Maggie decided to go with them, they may not have been together anymore, but there was no way in hell she was going to leave Kara alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ XOXO~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	3. Please Be Okay (Don't Leave Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds out how Kara is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by saying, Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read, commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos for this story. It means a lot. 
> 
> A special thank you goes to BeautifulNightmare4U and SweetSensation for bringing attention to this story.
> 
> Also, thank you goes to my friend over on tumblr an-odd-variety-of-sorts. They have been amazing at listening to my ideas and offering their input. <3

Maggie watched in disbelief as they wheeled Kara into the DEO. They had an oxygen mask on her and everything. Maggie couldn’t recall ever seeing Kara like this and to say it scared her was an understatement. She tried to go into the room where they had taken Kara, but she was stopped by J’onn.

“Please, J’onn let me go in there. I need to know that she is okay.” Maggie told the man.

“I’m sorry, Maggie, but you can’t go in there. They need to work and you being in there is going disrupt them from their job.” J’onn told her. He could hear Maggie’s thoughts loud and clear. She was worried, and she was scared.

Maggie tried again, “I need to be in there with her. I don’t want her to be alone.”

“I understand, Maggie, but Alex needs to do her job. Alex will take care of Supergirl; you can see her once she is stable. If you want, you can go sit in med bay, and wait for Kara in there.” He suggested to the young woman.

Maggie felt defeated, “Okay.” She turned and walked away. Every step she took led her away from Kara. She was shaken to her very core, seeing Kara laying there, as if she was lifeless. Maggie couldn’t remember anything, except for Kara falling out the sky, everything else was a blur. It felt as if time had stood still and nothing else around her seem to exist, all that mattered was Kara.

Maggie took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and waited for them to bring Kara in. She willed herself not to cry. Maggie had to be strong for Kara, but the thought of nearly losing Kara brought everything to the forefront. Maggie knew that nothing could happen to Kara because she is Kryptonian, but she had mentioned earlier that she almost solar flared. She tried to push all the negative thoughts out of her head. The only thing they were going to do was make her even more scared than she already was.

After what seemed like was forever, Maggie saw them bring Kara into the room, and place her on the bed. She watched quietly as they turned the sun lamps on. Everyone else had left leaving her alone with Kara. Maggie quietly moved her chair over to Kara’s bed and reached for her hand.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but you gave me quite the scare tonight, Kara. I don’t know what I would do if I would have lost you. It took me almost losing you to realize how much you mean to me. I know I fucked up royally, with you, when Kate and I got back together, and I had moved to Gotham. I know I have a lot to atone for, but if you give me a chance, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Don’t worry; I’m going to tell you this again when you are awake. Hopefully, it will be a lot better than what I am saying now.” She squeezed Kara’s hand lightly.

“I love you, Kara. I think I have always loved you, but I couldn’t bring myself to say those words. Everything was so messed up, there was Alex, and then Kate.  When you and I decided to end things after Alex came out to me and told me that she had liked me like that, it hurt a lot, but I know you wanted to see Alex happy. It felt kind of wrong going from one sister to the other, I’ve never done anything like that before.” Maggie continued talking to Kara. She hoped that Kara’s subconscious was picking up her words.

“And Kate, well she seemed so sincere, and I didn’t want to move on with my life wondering ‘what if?’ I thought that giving her another chance would be better this time around; boy was I wrong. Come to find out she was in love with another cop, Renee Montoya, and I cared about someone else too. We tried to make it work, but it couldn’t, we were two different people, and we grew apart. It was like trying to fit a round peg in a square hole; we didn’t fit. You and I thought we fit. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but we do.” She brought Kara’s hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“She can probably hear you, you know?” Alex stated as she entered the room.

Maggie sniffed, “You think so?”

Alex nodded, “I know so. It’s a medical fact. Those words were beautiful, by the way. You really love her, don’t you?” She asked while checking Kara’s stats.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, I do. I think I always have.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “If you loved her and always had, then how could you go back to Kate? If you loved Kara, you would have stood by her.” She needed to know.

“I was stupid. Kate was saying all the things that I had wanted her to say for so long, and I fell for them. I didn’t want to move on wondering what would happen. I regret it now because it ended in heartbreak for me. I tried to give it my all with Kate, but my heart belonged to Kara.” Maggie explained she had no reason to hide with, Alex.

Alex stared at her intently, “Is that why you’re back? You want to try again, with Kara. You broke her heart, Maggie. We both broke her heart, and she had never been the same since. You and Kara could have been happy together. Why would you destroy that?” She asked.

That was the million-dollar question, “I felt that I wasn’t good enough for her. Kara is pure light, and I can’t even find the words to describe her. She makes you feel that you are the most important person in the world. Kara sees the good in people, but I didn’t feel good enough for her. I guess I wanted to leave before she decided to leave me.” Maggie answered softly.

Alex’s features softened at Maggie’s confession, “You are more than good enough, Maggie. Despite your upbringing, you turned into one hell of a woman. Remember when you came down on me for not expressing myself? It’s time that you take your advice and tell Kara what you told me. Kara thought you were more than enough. You didn’t see the way she lit up when you were around. Even when you and I were a temporary thing, Kara lit up and looked at you like you were one of her sticky buns. She cared about you enough to let you go, Maggie. It was a little weird to find out that you and Kara were a thing when you came to National City. Thank God, you and I never had sex with each other, that would have been weird.” She tried to lighten the mood.

Maggie laughed softly, “That would have been weird. Kara…Kara makes me feel different like I want to be a better person. I don’t know what it is about her, but she touches you.”

Alex chuckled, “That she does. I always tell her that Kara Danvers is my favorite person. Supergirl is what she does, but Kara Danvers is who she is.”

“Yeah.” Maggie looked away from Alex and back at Kara, “Does it usually take this long for Kara to wake up?” She questioned.

Alex sighed, “Not really, but a lot was taken out of her today. The alien takedown earlier, followed by the explosion, it may be a while. Why don’t you go home?” She suggested.

Maggie shook her head, “No. I don’t want to leave her. I left her before, and I don’t want to leave her again.”

“Your dedication is appreciated, Maggie. If there is a change, I will call you.” Alex told her.

“No, Alex. I’ll leave when I know she is awake and okay,” Maggie argued back.

Alex was not in the mood to fight, “I’m not going to argue with you.”

Maggie felt Kara’s hand twitch in hers, “I think she is coming to.”

Kara moaned softly, “What happened?” She asked in a raspy tone.

“You went to save people, and were caught in an explosion.” Alex answered, “Try not to get up so fast. You still need time under the lamps.” She hugged her sister.

Kara looked at Maggie, “You were with me the whole time?” She looked at their joined hands.

Maggie smiled, “Yeah.”

“Maggie was the one who called me,” Alex told Kara.

“Thank you, Maggie.” Kara thanked the detective.

Maggie smiled, “When it comes to you, there are no thanks needed.”

“I guess I will have to show you my appreciation.” Kara teased.

Maggie shook her head, “It depends on what your version of appreciation is.”

Kara shrugged, “It depends on how we are both feeling. I’m sure it would be very satisfactory for you.” She sent a wink in Maggie’s direction.

“Get better first; then we can talk,” Maggie told her.

Alex cleared her throat, “Not in front of me, please.” She scanned Kara for any internal injuries.

“Sorry.” Kara apologized sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry.” Maggie apologized.

Alex shook her head, “You’re so not sorry. You look good, Kara. I want you to stay under the sunlamps for at least another hour. If you’re feeling up to it, then I can take you home.” She suggested.

“I can take her home. If that is okay with you.” Maggie volunteered.

Alex looked at Kara, “If that is what you want?”

Kara looked at Alex, “I want Maggie to take me home. I know you want to get back to Sam.” She told her sister honestly.

“Sam will understand my sister was badly hurt, but if you insist, then I will not argue with you. I’m going to leave you two alone. I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” Alex looked at Maggie, “No funny business. These are glass walls, and everyone can see you.” She warned before leaving the room.

“Your sister is something else,” Maggie said when Alex was out of earshot.

Kara laughed, “She’s protective. You know that.”

“That I know. It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of you.” Maggie teased.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Yes, because you are still on the mend. Besides, I want to do right by you. It’s what you deserve.”

Kara tried not to smile, “You are quite a charmer, Maggie Sawyer. So, uh, when I was out of it. I heard everything you said to me. I also heard the conversation between you and Alex.”

Maggie tried to let go of Kara’s hand but found that she had a grip on her hand, “Yeah. I was told that if you talked to a coma patient, they could hear you. So I wanted to talk to you, and I made a promise to tell you everything for real when you woke up.” She explained.

Kara trained her blue eyes on Maggie, “Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?” She had to ask.

“Yeah, I did. Everything I said was the truth, Kara. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I’m not doing this to get you back or anything like that, but I want to show you that I can be your friend. It’s why I didn’t leave your side. I didn’t want you to be alone, yes, I knew Alex would be here, but I wanted to be here. Call me selfish, but seeing you like that, really made me see things differently.” Maggie explained.

Kara softly sighed, “I’m glad that you came to this revelation, Maggie. It hurt like hell when you left. I had to spend two years getting over you and trying to get over the pain you caused. It’s like I said the other night, you are going to have to work your ass off, to get back in my good graces.” She told the detective honestly.

Maggie sniffed, “I know, and I will repeat it again, and again. I will do whatever it takes.”

“You being here is a start. I’m not going to make it easy for you.” Kara told her.

“I’m not expecting you to make it easy. I have my work cut out for me, but it is so worth it.” Maggie responded in kind.

Nothing more was said as they sat there in quiet. Maggie used this time to reflect on everything from talking to Alex, being at game night, watching Kara fall, and their conversation. Maggie knew that more discussions were going to be had in the future, but this was the beginning. An hour had passed, and the silence was broken by Alex entering the room.

“I think you should be up to par now. You can go home.” Alex told her.

Kara sat up and removed the wires that were on her finger, “Thank Rao. I want to go home, shower, eat pizza, and sleep for like a week.”

Alex laughed, “Sounds like something you would say. I talked to James for you; you have the next two days off. You are to rest, no Supergirl duties for you.”

“I don’t need that. I am perfectly capable of handling things.” Kara protested.

Maggie shook her head, “Listen to your sister, Kara. If I were you, I would take time off to regroup.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Maggie. See, she even agrees with me.” She grinned triumphantly.

“This is so not fair. I’ll take the next two days off, but you’re going to have to come and visit me.” Kara gave her rules, “Oh, and you have to bring me pizza, potstickers, and ice cream.” She added.

“Noted.” Alex agreed.

Kara looked at Maggie, “And no vegan ice cream for me. Although, I do like the raspberry sorbet from that one place we went.”

“I’ll make a note of it. Are you ready to go home?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, I want to sleep.” Kara answered, “And food.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “It is okay if I hug you?” She asked.

Kara smiled and opened her arms, “Come on you. You don’t have to ask.”

Maggie hugged Kara she loved Kara’s hugs. They were soft yet firm and conveyed a lot of warmth. She had to admit that she missed them dearly.

“I don’t want to interrupt a touching moment, but Kara should go home. You can continue whatever this is when you get home.” Alex told them. It was sweet.

Kara let go of Maggie and raised an eyebrow at Alex, “Seriously?”

“Yes, go home and rest. You two can talk there without interruptions.” Alex replied.

“I’m going to take Kara home. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” Maggie answered.

Alex went over to hug Kara, “Stop doing things like this, okay? I know you’re Kryptonian, but you’re my sister. I can’t do this without you.”

“I’ll try, but I won’t make any promises. I love you.” Kara told her sister.

Alex inhaled deeply, “I love you too, Kara.”

The sisters let each other go and Kara walked out of the room to join Maggie.

“Are you ready to go?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Yes. Will you stay with me tonight and have pizza? We can watch Netflix.” She suggested.

Maggie was glad that Kara asked. She didn’t want it to be awkward for her to ask. They still had a lot to talk about, and Kara did have a near-death experience.

“I’ll be more than happy to stay with you. We can stop for pizza on our way to your place. Maybe, I can get you to try a vegetarian pizza.” Maggie teased.

Kara shook her head, “Good luck with that. I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Take me home, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie was not one to leave a lady waiting. She escorted Kara out of the building and to her car, despite what happened tonight, the night had been a success. Now all Maggie needed to do was try and win Kara back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is okay (yay!) and Alex called Maggie out on her shit.
> 
> Tell me how you really feel...
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr @ eternallyalexdanvers
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ XOXO~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	4. Are You Going To Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie takes Kara home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what else to say except that :) Reading your comments make me smile, and the reactions make me want to write more. Keep it comin' I like it!

True to her word, Maggie stopped by the local pizza place and picked up two pizzas, for her and Kara. They were now tucked in the safety and warmth of Kara’s apartment, eating pizza and watching The Crown on Netflix. Kara had recently showered, and Maggie could smell her mango body wash, and mango-scented shampoo. Maggie wondered if the smell reminded Kara of Krypton, or when she first landed on earth.

“I can’t believe you like this. Not many people find this show interesting.” Maggie watched as Princess Elizabeth married Prince Phillip.

Kara shrugged, “I think it was interesting. I was not great at history when I was in high school.” She admitted.

Maggie laughed softly, “I didn’t find history interesting either. I was bored learning how white people treated the Indians, slaves, and erase all of the contributions that people who are not white invented.” She ranted. History had become so whitewashed that she didn’t even care anymore. It was when she got older and graduated high school, that she took an interest in history.

“Same. I did not understand slavery and racism. Like how can people be that way? We didn’t have to deal with that on Krypton. Imagine my surprise, when I found out that it was a thing on earth. It was a huge deal on Daxam, but then again, they were misogynistic assholes, who didn’t care about anyone but themselves.” Kara started her own rant before picking up another slice of pizza.

“Tell me how you really feel, Kara.” Maggie sassed.

Kara playfully pushed Maggie, “I do not need your brand of sass.”

“You know you love it.” Maggie shot back.

“Maybe.” Kara bit into her pizza.

Once they were finished with their meal, Kara and Maggie got comfortable on the couch. Maggie was surprised when Kara cuddled up next to her. She wrapped her arm around Kara and held her close. The smell of mango shampoo permeated her senses. Maggie thought back to the times that they used to cuddle on the couch and watch television. It was their way to relax after long days, and a way to escape from the reality of their day. When she was with Kate, they tried to cuddle, but it didn’t feel the same. Kate had lacked Kara’s warmth the Kryptonian was an alien furnace, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Kara’s heat works well on the cold nights in National City.

“Thank you again for staying with me. You really didn’t have to.” Kara spoke softly.

“I know I didn’t, but I didn’t want you to be alone. I know you had Alex there, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You gave me quite a scare tonight. I’ve seen you in different ways but seeing you fall from the sky like that, and to the ground. My heart stopped and the first thing I did, was run to your side, and called Alex.” Maggie confessed.

Kara sighed as she played with the hem of Maggie’s shirt, “I wasn’t expecting the building to explode. It caught me by surprise, but the people were saved, that was the most important part. When I was resting, I heard everything you said to me. I was responding in my mind, but I couldn’t open my mouth. I saw the two of us. We had moved in together and got a dog. We named him Krypto, and we eventually got a cat named Streaky. He was named after the cat I had in Midvale. It was so domestic.” She confessed softly.

If Maggie wasn’t paying attention, she might have missed it, “Really? Even after everything?” She was surprised.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. It was a dream of mine. I referred it to my happy place. Krypton was always my happy place, but that became you.”

“I thought Alex was your happy place,” Maggie stated.

“Alex is my home. She is the only reason why I feel at home on this planet. You are my happy place.” Kara explained.

Maggie smiled to herself, “You’re my happy place too, Kara.” She looked at her watch, “I think I should get going. It’s late, and I have to get up in the morning.”

Kara sat up and looked at Maggie, “Could you stay a little longer? I don’t want to be by myself right now.” She asked.

“I will stay a little longer for you.” Maggie agreed. She really didn’t have to get up early tomorrow. She was on the afternoon shift. Maggie needed to put some distance between herself and Kara.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Maggie.” She returned to her previous position, curled up against Maggie.

Maggie opened her eyes and was met with blonde hair on her face and Kara’s face in her neck. She could feel the warmth of Kara’s breath; it sent a shiver down her spine. Maggie thought about the times where she and Kara would end up in this position more than once, while they were on the couch, or even in the bed. That was before, exes came back, and Alex having feelings for her. There was so much familiarity to this that Maggie didn’t want it to end. She used her free hand to move Kara’s hair out of her face and brush it lightly behind Kara’s ear. Maggie thought the movement would wake the sleeping Kryptonian, but she did not stir at all.

“Kara?” Maggie whispered.

“Sleeping,” Kara replied.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “It’s late, and you should get in the bed.” She suggested. She liked having Kara on her, but her back and bladder are having a war with each other.

“Comfy,” Kara replied sleepily.

“I’m sure your bed is more comfortable.” Maggie joked.

“I’ll go if you come with me.” Kara compromised.

Maggie was not expecting this, “I don’t have any clothes here.” She did not have any clothes. The thought of wearing these again did not sit well with her.

Kara sat up, “You do. In the bottom drawer of my dresser. I never got rid of your clothes.” She confessed, before getting up to move to her bed.

Maggie was dumbfounded at Kara’s admission. She had kept her clothes after two years. Maggie had so many questions, but she knew she would have to file them away for later. Right now, she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Maggie went to Kara’s drawer and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts, and her ‘Hello Sunshine’ t-shirt. They smelled of Kara’s laundry detergent. Maggie made her way to Kara’s bathroom and changed her clothes. Once she was changed, Maggie entered the sleeping area and placed her folded clothes on a chair. She quietly climbed into the bed. It wasn’t until Maggie was finally comfortable that she felt a strong arm around her. Maggie almost forgot that Kara was like a koala when she slept.

Maggie woke up to the sun shining on her face, and the smell of coffee. She felt the other side of the bed and found it cold. She could hear voices talking, Kara’s she recognized, and Alex’s, but there was someone else. Maggie sat up and got out of the bed and made her way towards the kitchen. Alex and Sam looked at her, “Good morning.” Maggie greeted them.

“It looks like a very good morning indeed,” Alex replied, hiding her smile behind her coffee mug.

Kara shook her head, “I made coffee, and you also have a sesame seed bagel, toasted, with Nutella.”

Maggie smiled, “Coffee, just what I need.” She walked over and fixed her a cup of delicious nectar.

“I heard you two had a rough night last night. Alex told me that Kara was around the corner when the building exploded.” Sam tried to break through the awkwardness.

Maggie sipped her coffee, “Yeah, everyone got out safe.”

“Was it a terrorist attack?” Sam asked.

“No, it could have been a gas break. That usually happens in buildings that old.” Maggie replied, “Supergirl saved the day.”

“I find it awesome that you both know, Supergirl. Everyone in your circle seems to be on friendly terms with the superhero. I want to personally meet her, so I don’t feel left out.” Sam quipped. It struck her as strange how the circle of friends knew Supergirl up close and personal.

Kara laughed, “She’s not that special, but maybe she’ll surprise you one day. I know, Ruby will probably love it.”

“Ruby?” Maggie asked.

“My daughter. She is a huge Supergirl fanatic.” Sam explained.

Maggie nodded, “She should join the Supergirl fan club.” She smirked.

Kara shook her head, “Ruby would probably enjoy that.”

Maggie looked at her watch, “I need to head home and get ready for the day. Thank you for the coffee and bagel, Kara.” She took a bite of the bagel.

“You’re welcome,” Kara called behind Maggie’s retreating form.

Maggie could hear Alex’s ‘semi-breakfast.’ She grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. Maggie saw a new toothbrush and washcloth waiting for her. Kara was always sweet like that. She took care of business and walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Maggie noticed that Kara was the only one here.

“Where did Alex and Sam go?” She asked.

“Work. Which is where you should be going soon.” Kara reminded her.

The detective grinned showing her dimples, “I am. If you’re not busy later do you want to maybe, go out to dinner with me?” She asked.

Kara smiled shyly, “Like a date?”

“Just two friends having dinner. It’s a friend date.” Maggie replied.

“Okay. I will go on a friend date with you.” Kara agreed.

Maggie grabbed her keys, “I’ll text you later and let you know the plan. Try not to go crazy.” She opened the door.

“I make no promises.” Kara volleyed back.

Maggie exited the apartment and closed the door behind her. She couldn’t help but smile; everything was going well for her. She spent the night with Kara, had semi-breakfast with Kara, Alex, and Sam. Now, she was going on a friend date with, Kara. She had to think of something to do, nothing too romantic, and nothing too friend zone-ish. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Maggie pulled it out of her pocket as she made her way towards the elevator. She had two text messages from, Alex and one from Kate. The detective deleted the one from Kate and read the one from Alex.

_Danvers: staying the night?_

_Danvers: what happened to being friends?_

Maggie stepped into the elevator before responding. She knew that Alex was going to grill her. Maggie knew this was coming and will be a thing until Alex trusts her again.

_Maggie: Kara asked me to stay. Didn’t want to be alone._

The next text was instantaneous. Alex should be working and not grilling her, but she would give her the benefit of the doubt.

_Danvers: how white knight of you. Thank you for staying with her._

_Maggie: not a problem. I invited her on a friend date._

_Danvers: friend date? Where are you taking her?_

_Maggie: idk gotta think about it. ttyl._

Maggie walked out of Kara’s apartment building and made her way to her car. She got in and noticed that Kara’s jacket was in the back seat. Maggie didn’t know how it got there; she doesn’t remember Kara changing clothes. She started the car and headed to her apartment. She needed to shower and put on fresh clothes. The last thing she needed was to show up to work in yesterday’s clothes, which smelled like fire.

 Maggie had showered and changed she made her way to the station. The morning shift was usually dull unless there was a minor bank robbery, or some alien decides to destroy National City. She sat at her desk taking care of paperwork from the night before. Maggie combed over the firefighter's report as well to make sure everything looked correct, before submitting it. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket she smiled when it was Kara’s text tone.

_Super K: I am bored out of my mind come and save me_

Maggie laughed at Kara’s dramatics. She was ever the busybody, when she isn’t in constant motion, Kara gets bored.

_Maggie: I’ll come and save you on my lunch break_

_Super K: I would love that. Thank you for staying with me_

_Maggie: It was no problem at all, Kara. It’s been a long time_

_Super K: It really has. I hope Alex and Sam didn’t make it weird_

Maggie smiled at Kara’s concern. She always made sure to check in with her, if something was wrong, or if anything was bothering her. Kara had told her that she could tell when Maggie was off. In the same conversation, Kara told her that she could pick up her heartbeat from anyone else. The same way she can pick up Alex’s heartbeat since it was her heartbeat that centered her when she first landed on earth. Maggie didn’t know if she should be weirded out, but in the end, she grew to love it.

_Maggie: They didn’t make it weird. I would have stayed longer but work and all_

_Super K: Pesky work. So what are we doing tonight?”_

_Maggie: I’ll let you know during lunch. I gotta get back to work_

_Super K: Be careful okay._

_Maggie: Always_

Maggie put her phone on the desk and went back to her paperwork. Once the paperwork was complete, she took it to her Commander and spent the remainder of her time trying to come up with ideas for her and Kara’s friend date tonight. She was coming up with a blank, so she decided to ask her partner.

“Hey, Stevens. What are some good ideas for a friend date?” Maggie asked.

Stevens smiled, “Is this friend date with someone you already know?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ve known each other for a few years,” Maggie replied.

“Well, if you’re not trying to end the night in her bed. I would say dinner, mini-golf, followed by ice cream or whatever your dessert of choice is. I would say have ice cream while walking along the pier.” Stevens replied.

Maggie smiled, “That sounds like a great idea. Thanks, Stevens, you’re more than just a pretty face, and muscles.” She joked.

The woman laughed, “You got jokes. So, who is the friend date with? Is it with, Kara?” She asked.

“Yes, it is with, Kara. I’m trying to get back in her good graces. I hurt her pretty badly, with Kate and the engagement, etc.” Maggie admitted.

Steven smiled sympathetically, “You’re trying to get out of the doghouse. What is your endgame? Do you want to get back with her?” She asked. The officer knew how much Maggie was into Kara. She was disappointed when they had broken up. The young woman brought light into Maggie’s life.

“I do eventually, but right now, I want to be her friend again. I have to gain her trust. I think I’m on the right path to earning it though. Kara was hurt last night, and I stayed by her side. She asked me to stay the night with her, which I did.” Maggie explained. She liked Stevens; her partner was pretty chill and very open-minded.

Stevens smiled, “That’s the beginning steps. Keep it up, and I guarantee, Kara will be your girl again, but if Kate comes back, you gotta stand your ground.” She told her.

Maggie sighed, “Kate isn’t coming back. She is with the love of her life, so I am pretty much free of her. She keeps texting me though, but I ignore her. I have nothing to say.” She admitted.

“That is a good thing. You gotta get Kate out of your mind, and Kara is a great way to do that. Make sure that you’re not using Kara to get over Kate like you did when the two of you first got together.” Steven warned her.

“She’s not going to be a rebound. I want to be with her, and if it's only her friend, then I am okay with that.” Maggie was honest with her partner and herself. She knew it was going to be hard to get back to where she and Kara used to be.

Stevens smiled, “Okay. I have faith in you, Maggie. I want you happy, and Kara made you happy. You were no longer broody, dark, and cynical.” She teased.

“I was not broody, dark, and cynical.” Maggie denied.

“Yeah, you were. Kara made you a different person, and so did her sister, but not in the way that Kara did. She was good for you, and you were good for her. Don’t do anything to screw this up, Sawyer.” Stevens teased playfully.

Maggie smiled, “I’m not. I am getting Kate out of my system. I’m going to focus on becoming a better me, and then focus on Kara. I know I need to finish unpacking.”

“You’ve been back for two weeks, and you still haven’t unpacked? You are such a slacker.” Stevens poked fun at her friend.

“I’ve been busy. I unpacked all of the important stuff. I have to unpack the dishes and stuff, and then I am done.” Maggie replied. The detective knew that she was slacking, but she had been distracted by other things.

“You wanna get lunch?” Stevens asked.

Maggie looked at her phone and sent a text to Kara, “Not today. I am going over to Kara’s for lunch today. Maybe, tomorrow?” She asked.

Stevens smirked, “We are on for tomorrow, Sawyer. Go and get lunch with Kara, just make sure that she is not lunch.”

Maggie threw a paper ball at the other woman, “You got jokes.” She got up from her desk, “I’ll be back later, perv.”

Maggie left the station and made her way towards her car. She had text Kara if she wanted her to bring something by for lunch, but Kara had told her she was fixing lunch. This had taken Maggie by surprise. She was the one who was supposed to be getting back in Kara’s good graces, not the other way around. Maggie was going to have to rectify that and quickly.

Maggie made it to Kara’s place in record time and made her way up to Kara’s apartment. Before she had knocked on the door, it opened quickly, and she saw a smiling Kara looking at her.

“You’re right on time. I just finished making lunch.” Kara greeted Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “Perfect timing.” She stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Kara giggled, “You really do have perfect timing. Come sit, lunch is simple, grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

“You remembered?” Maggie asked as she sat down at the table.

“Yeah, there are a lot of things that I remember about you, Maggie Sawyer. We’ve known each other for about five years now, give or take, and that does not include me being Supergirl.” Kara set a bowl of soup in front of Maggie, along with a sandwich.

“Just like I remember everything about you and Supergirl.” Maggie replied, “You sit down. I’ll get us something to drink.” She told Kara as she got up from the table.

“I’m more than capable of getting us something to drink. It’s not strenuous.” Kara stated smartly as she sat down at the table.

Maggie pulled out two bottles of water, “You’re supposed to be resting.” She placed a bottle in front of Kara, before sitting down.

“I am resting. Also, eating. Where are we going on our friend date?” Kara asked.

Maggie was thankful for Stevens suggestion, “Dinner, mini-golf, and wherever the night takes us.” She replied before indulging in her soup.

“Sounds pretty laid back. That means I get to dress casually, and with style.” She bit into her sandwich.

“Yeah.” Maggie agreed, “It was unexpected to see Alex and Sam in your apartment this morning.”

Kara chuckled, “Alex felt bad for not coming to see me last night, so she decided to come see me today, before work.”

“And Sam? Does she know you’re Supergirl?” Maggie asked out of curiosity.

“No, she doesn’t know. Alex and Sam have only been dating for a month. I told her to tell Sam before she gets the wrong idea about her and Supergirl. Do you know how many people thought Alex and I were dating?” Kara asked.

Maggie laughed, “I’m pretty sure a lot of people thought that because Supergirl and the mysterious person in black were always together.”

Maggie had to admit she thought that at first. Whenever Maggie would call Alex to a crime scene with an alien, Supergirl was always right behind her. It wasn’t until after she and Kara had broken up, that she learned, that Kara Danvers, was indeed Supergirl. That meant she was not only dating Kara but Supergirl. Maggie had to laugh at that; she must have a preference for superheroes, first Kate and then Kara. Batwoman and Supergirl respectively, she really did have a type, even if she didn’t realize it at the time.

“Yeah. That was a little weird, plus, that is gross on so many levels.” Kara scrunched up her nose.

“That would be some backwoods, West Virginia type shit,” Maggie commented.

Kara laughed, “Midvale may have been small, but it wasn’t backwoods, that’s for sure.” She agreed. “About what you said last night when I was semi-comatose. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”

Maggie stopped eating, “I meant it. I meant every word I said last night. When you and I got together when I first came to National City, it was a way for me to get over Kate. What I didn’t expect was for me to develop feelings for you, and you me. I cared for you a great deal, and then I realized that I had fallen in love with you. Fast forward to Alex entering the picture. I didn’t expect her to come out to me and develop feelings for me. It was out of the blue and when you ended things with me, because of Alex. It hurt like hell. I cared about Alex a lot but in a different way.” She started explaining. The conversation needed to be had some time, and there was no time like now.

“If you had fallen in love with me, and you ended things with, Alex. Why would you go with Kate? Was I a substitute?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You were not a substitute, you were so much more than that, Kara. When Kate came back I was in a dark place; she had said everything that I had wanted to hear her say before. I didn’t want to move on wondering ‘what if?’. I did what I felt was right, took her back, and moved to Gotham.”

“And now you’re back. I take it that things didn’t go well with, Kate.” Kara stated.

Maggie shook her head, “No, they did not. We tried to make a go of it, but we realized that we did not fit together anymore. Plus, she was in love with someone else, like me, she wanted to give it another go. We realized that we’ve outgrown each other and that we were on different journeys. I wished her the best, and came back to National City.”

“I appreciate your candidness and your honesty. I caught what you had said to Alex about you not being good enough for me. I disagree with that; you are good enough for me, Maggie. I should have been the one to decide that. You made me feel so many different things. It was hard to put a name on them. I hadn’t felt that since, since James, before I realized that he was gay for Winn.” Kara fiddled with her glasses.

Maggie chuckled, “How did you not realize that James was gay for Winn? He had a huge thing for your cousin.”

“I’m still trying to figure that one out.” Kara explained, “In all seriousness, it hurt to see you leave and be with, Kate. You broke my heart, and it took me a year to finally pick up the pieces.”

“You tried to date Lena Luthor,” Maggie stated.

Kara sighed, “Yes. It didn’t go anywhere though, and it didn’t have anything with her being a Luthor, and me being a Super. We worked more as friends and left it at that.” She explained.

Maggie understood, “Understandable. Is there anyone else that you have your eye on? Or are you done with dating altogether.” She had to ask.

Kara grinned at Maggie’s lack of subtleness, “No, there is no one else. I am a single lady, unless, someone amazing comes along and decides to change that.” She winked in Maggie’s direction.

This made her feel hopeful, “I don’t think you will have to wait that long, Kara. I’m sure if people knew you were single, there would be a line.” Maggie told her.

“Would you be in that line?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe. I have to make sure you and I are both ready before I stand in line. I hope that you would wait for me.”

Kara looked at Maggie blue eyes staring intently into brown, “I’ve been waiting for two years. A little bit longer isn’t going to hurt anything. Besides, I have to be ready, and there are a lot of things that we have to work through. One of them being trust. I need to be able to trust you, Maggie. Trust you not to run when fear and doubt creep in. Trust that you will not run ‘if’ Kate came back.”

“I know it’s going to take time to build your trust in me. Kate and I are over; she’s moved on to someone else. I don’t want her back and will not take her back. What we had is in the past, and I know you’re going to have to see it to believe it. I am willing to do that because I care about you.” Maggie told her honestly.

Kara smiled, “I believe you, Maggie. I’m putting my faith in you, don’t make it be misplaced. You only get one, and this is your one.” She warned the woman sitting across from her.

“I won’t let you down, Kara,” Maggie told her.

Kara blushed, “Make sure you don’t. Finish your lunch so you can get back to work.” She pointed at Maggie’s half-eaten sandwich.

Maggie mock saluted, “Yes, ma’am.” She started to eat the rest of her sandwich.

Lunch was over, and they spent time catching up on mundane things. Maggie found herself relaxing more as time passed. She hated that she had to go back to work, but was happy that she and Kara were going out on their date tonight. Maggie cleaned up the dishes from their lunch, while Kara sat at the table and watched. Kara had tried to help, but Maggie had told her, ‘no.’

“I really don’t want to go back to work. Lunch was so good; I want to take a nap.” Maggie complained.

“Well, maybe something interesting will happen today, and you can get some energy back,” Kara told her.

Maggie mock pouted, “I don’t want energy, I want a nap.”

“After you get off, go home take a small nap, and then come and pick me up,” Kara suggested.

Maggie cocked her head to the side, “Get off? You couldn’t come up with another phrase?”

Kara blushed when she realized what she said, “When you leave work later. Not when you get off, because that is your personal business, but if you want to get off before you come. I mean come over here then, yeah…I’m shutting up now.” She ended her babble fest.

“I like it when you babble. I get what you were saying, Kara, but if you truly want me to get off before I come over, then that can be arranged.” Maggie teased the already blushing woman.

Kara shook her head, “Get back to work, Detective Sawyer. Text me when you get some downtime.” She walked the detective to the door.

“Yes, mother. Thank you for lunch, Kara.” Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara blushed, “Anytime, Maggie. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Maggie exited the apartment and walked down the hall and to the elevator. She was pretty sure that Kara was looking at her as she walked away. Maggie was thrilled, lunch went well, they talked, and they were going out tonight. The detective knew she would have to make tonight a good night, so they could have more date nights to come. Maggie made her way back to the precinct in a much better mood than what she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend date next!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies, XOXO~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	5. Of Dates And Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara finally have their friend date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone! Your support means a lot and makes me want to write more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had so much fun writing it.

Maggie sent a text to Kara letting her know that she was on her way to pick her up. She was a bundle of nerves. She called James and he gave her a nice little pep talk, it helped, for a little bit but now her nerves are on edge. She’s been out with Kara plenty of times it’s not like she is a stranger. Kara is a friend and nothing more, at least for right now anyway. Maggie made it to Kara’s apartment building in record time, but she wanted to wait before going upstairs. Knowing Kara though, she would probably be listening for her heartbeat. After a few deep breaths and a mental kick, Maggie got out of the car and made her way inside of Kara’s apartment building.

It didn’t take long for her to arrive at Kara’s apartment, Maggie knocked on the door and waited for Kara to answer. She did not have to wait long, the door opened and standing there was a smiling Kara. Maggie had no words to describe how breath taking Kara looked. She had to keep repeating in her head ‘friend date’.

“You’re right on time. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?” Kara asked.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’m coming in. You look very casual. Did Alex dress you?” She teased as she entered the apartment.

Kara laughed, “You have jokes. No, Alex did not dress me. I dressed myself, thank you very much. I have more than just cardigans, and skirts you know?” She closed the door behind Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “I’m just teasing you, Kara. Are you ready to go or do you need a little time?”

“I’m ready when you are. So what exactly are we doing tonight?” Kara asked as she grabbed her purse, keys, and phone.

“Dinner, mini golf, maybe some ice cream to finish out the night. The possibilities are endless.” Maggie replied.

Kara grinned, “Sounds like you have a great evening planned.”

Maggie opened the door, “You haven’t seen anything yet. After you, my lady.”

“Why thank you, kind lady.” Kara stepped out of the apartment.

Maggie closed the door and made sure that it was locked. Sometimes, Kara had a bad habit of leaving her door unlocked, the same habit that Alex had. She didn’t understand the Danvers women, Kara may have come from Krypton, but her and Alex are one in the same. Maggie had to admit, skinny jeans looked good on Kara. They accentuated her long lean legs, and the curve of her ass, not that she was looking too hard but a woman can appreciate.

“We have a wonderful night ahead of us,” Maggie told her. She kicked herself mentally for such a cheesy line.

Kara laughed, “Don’t be nervous, Maggie. We’re two friends going out and having a good time. Stop over thinking it. We have a history with each other, which included us being naked, but relax. Whatever we do tonight, I’m sure it will be fun.”

Maggie laughed at how silly she was, “You’re right, Kara. Sorry, I’m just trying to make a good impression.” She admitted.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “You’ve been making enough impressions to win me over. Just be yourself, and we will be fine.” She reassured her date.

“I’ll remember that.” Maggie smiled, as they stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and Maggie made sure that she kept a reasonable distance between Kara and herself.

Kara grabbed Maggie’s arm and pulled her closer to her, “Stop already! You can stand next to me, just because we are in an elevator it means that we are going to start making out, like hormonal teenagers.” She complained.

“Sorry. I was trying not to crowd you.” Maggie explained her actions.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Obviously, you forgot how we used to be when we were friends. This is the same thing. Get out of your head and enjoy tonight.”

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened Maggie tried to ignore the fact that Kara’s hand never left her arm. Maggie also decided to ignore the tingling sensation where Kara touched. They were friends; friends touched all the time, there was nothing different about this time. Maggie and Kara exited the elevator and then left the building. Maggie felt like she could breathe properly.

“You can let go of my arm now, Kara,” Maggie told her.

Kara laughed nervously, “Right. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize, Kara. I need to get my keys out to unlock the door.” Maggie explained to Kara while looking for her keys.

“Right.”

Maggie unlocked the car door and opened the door for Kara to get inside. Once Kara was inside of the car she closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. She took a few calming breaths before getting inside of the vehicle. “Seat belt, please.”

Kara reached for her seat belt and put it on, “Ever the detective, even when you’re not on duty. Are you happy now, mom?”

Maggie laughed, “Yes, I am. Also, I am so not your mother.”

“I’m glad you’re not my mother either. That would make seeing me naked super weird.” Kara retorted.

“Ewww gross, Kara!” Maggie started the engine, “I may or may not have been scarred for life now.”

Kara smirked, “We will have to find other ways to make you un-scarred. Where are we going to dinner?”

Maggie pulled out into traffic, “The new Thai place over on Decker Street.”

“Thai Haven? I’ve heard that the food there is awesome. I have been meaning to go, but Supergirl duties and all.” Kara replied getting excited over the prospect. Alex and Sam told her that the food was to die for, and she would love their dumplings.

“That’s the place. It comes highly recommended by Stevens. She has been there a couple of times.” Maggie was happy at the suggestion because she was at a loss.

“How is Stevens? Still a major badass?” Kara asked. She’s met Stevens several times and hung out with her when she was over Maggie’s.

“Yeah, she is. She asked about you today. Oh, and you have to come by and see her one day when you’re not busy reporting.” Maggie told her. Stevens had liked Kara, a lot. When Kara would drop by the station and bring her lunch, or dinner, she would bring some for Stevens too.

“I’ll make a mental note to drop by one day, with Lunch,” Kara told her. “So friend date? How did you come up with the idea?”

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “We’re friends, right?”

“Right.” Kara agreed.

“We are having a date, without any expectations, and it’s platonic. So, friend date was born. Is that wrong?” Maggie explained and then asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. It’s not wrong at all, if anything, it’s sweet and thoughtful.” She appreciated the gesture.

Maggie was jumping for joy on the inside, “The night is just beginning.”

“I meant to tell you. You wearing that blue button-down, black jeans, boots, and leather jacket, makes you look like a lesbians wet dream.” Kara complimented Maggie on her wardrobe. The detective looked absolutely yummy in her outfit.

Maggie tried not to blush, “That’s what I was going for with this look. To be honest, though, I only want to be one woman’s wet dream or wildest dream. I haven’t decided yet.”

“I’m pretty sure you are succeeding,” Kara stated. Maggie had definitely been a star in her dreams.

Maggie pulled the car into the parking lot of Thai Haven and found a car park. The restaurant seemed pretty full, so she was thankful that they found parking. Maggie got out the car first and walked around the car, until she reached the passenger side, and opened the door for Kara. Just because this was a friend date, didn’t mean that Maggie didn’t have to be chivalrous.

Kara got out of the car with a small flourish, “Thank you, my dear.”

Maggie closed the car door, “The pleasure is all mine.”

The two women walked towards the restaurant, their hands lightly brushing up against each other with each step. Maggie could feel the same spark that she had felt before whenever they touched. Maggie opened the restaurant door for Kara before entering herself. They stepped up to the hostess station.

“Hi, Welcome to Thai Haven. Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked.

Maggie smiled, “I do, a table for two under Sawyer.”

The hostess smiled, “Right this way Ms. Sawyer.” She led the two women to their table, “I hope the window seat is okay with you two.”

“This is fine, thank you,” Kara told the hostess. She was not too keen on how the woman kept looking at Maggie.

“Ashlyn will be your waitress, and she will be out soon to take you order. Can I bring you a bottle of our complimentary wine?” She asked. Looking directly at Maggie with a flirty smiled

Maggie looked at Kara, “Would you like some wine?”

“Yes. The wine would be lovely.” Kara answered a little too sweetly. She wanted nothing more than to fling the hostess into the sun.

“We will go with the bottle of wine,” Maggie told the hostess with a smile

The hostess nodded, “I’ll be right back with your wine.” She sent a small wink in Maggie’s direction.

Kara’s smiled faded, “You would think working in a restaurant she would at least show a little bit of professionalism.” She replied with a little bit of snarkiness.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh, “She did nothing wrong, Kara. She smiled, and that was it.”

“It wasn’t just a smile. She winked at you, and the way she was looking at you. She was looking at you like she wanted to have you for a meal.” Kara replied.

Maggie could tell that Kara was jealous, “Down girl. I’m sure you’re getting the wrong idea. Would it be such a bad thing if she was interested?” She decided to have a little bit of fun.

“No, but she didn’t know if I was your girlfriend or not.” Kara protested.

“You’re not acting like my girlfriend, so to her, I am a free agent.” Maggie couldn’t help but rile Kara up.

Kara frowned, “It’s still rude.”

A different person came to the table with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, “Sorry about the wait. I’m Ashlyn, and I will be your waitress tonight. She put the two wine glasses down on the table, before opening the bottle of wine. Did you have a chance to look at our menu to see what you would like?” She asked pouring the wine into the glasses.

“We didn’t get a chance to look at the menu. We are going to need a few minutes if you don’t mind.” Kara told her.

Ashlyn smiled, “Take your time. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She walked away.

“Let me guess, you approve,” Maggie stated.

Kara nodded, “I approve.” She opened her menu and began looking at the different dishes.

Maggie smiled behind her menu; Kara was too adorable for words. Kara was not one to hide her jealousy, and she was not even trying. Maggie decided to stop teasing her before it ruined the rest of her night. She would have loved it if Kara had been her girlfriend, the experience would be more enjoyable if they were a couple.

“Do you know what you want, Kara?” Maggie asked from behind her menu.

Kara looked over the menu one more time, “I do. Do you know what you want?”

“You,” Maggie thought, “I know what I want too.”

Ashlyn came over to the table, “Are you two ready to order?” She asked as she pulled out her pad and pen.

“Kara, you can order first,” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled at Ashlyn, “I would like the Ka-Nom Jeeb and the Prik King Kai.” She folded her menu.

Ashlyn looked at Maggie, “And for you?”

“I would like the Po Pia sod and the Gang Pak,” Maggie replied closing her menu.

“Those are great menu options. I’ll go ahead and put the appetizer orders in for you two, and will have them out shortly.” Ashlyn answered while taking their menus.

Kara leaned in, “I didn’t see dessert on the menu.”

Maggie whispered, “We will have dessert later. You’ll like it.”

Kara moved back, “Okay. This is a rather beautiful restaurant, Alex and Sam were not kidding.” She complimented the décor.

“I’m pretty impressed myself. Alex and Sam had been here before?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, Alex used her connections to get a reservation when it first opened. She wanted to impress, Sam.” Kara explained. She thought her sister was crazy at first, but it worked.

Maggie took a sip of her wine, “How long have Sam and Alex been together?” She asked out of curiosity.

Kara reached for her wine glass, “About a month or maybe two months. I lost count, to be honest. It seems like it’s been forever. Sam is good for her, and then there is Ruby, so that is a plus.”

“Alex wanted to be a mom, and now she is one, kind of. I would ask you if you met, Ruby, but the answer to that is obvious.” Maggie answered her own question.

“Yes, I met her as Kara, and as Supergirl. I am one of her cool aunts, as Sam calls me.” Kara beamed. She liked Sam and Ruby both. They were good for Alex and Kara knew that Alex would be good for them too.

Maggie nodded, “Sam seems like a lovely woman. How does she not know? I was able to figure it out after we spent our first night together. The glasses, not a good disguise, and without them, you look like Supergirl.” She was surprised she found out that Kara was indeed, Supergirl.

Kara smiled bashfully, “I thought you figured out because you are a detective, and you detect.”

“Good one.” Maggie laughed.

Ashlyn brought out their appetizers, and Maggie could see Kara’s eyes light up, as the dumplings were placed in front of her. She never understood why Kara liked potstickers so much. Maggie wanted to ask but realized that it might be personal. The last thing she wanted to do was intrude on Kara’s reasons. It’s similar to the way that she is about Jaimie, no one knows about her, except for Kate.

“These look so good. Thank you, Ashlyn.” Kara told the waitress.

Ashlyn smiled, “Enjoy. Your meal will be out shortly.” She told the two women.

Kara wasted no time before she dove into the dumpling goodness, “Mmm, this is so good.” She moaned between bites.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “If it took getting you potstickers to moan like that, then I might need to give them to you more options.”

Kara blushed, “Why use potstickers when you have no problem in making me moan?” She tossed back.

Maggie did not have a comeback for that remark. She was not expecting it and decided to eat her food instead.

“I made Maggie Sawyer speechless. I need to mark this day down on my calendar.” Kara continued teasing her friend.

“Not speechless. I wasn’t expecting that from you, Kara Danvers. You have gotten cheekier since I’ve last seen you.” Maggie commented.

Kara sipped her wine, “What can I say? I’ve changed a lot since you’ve been gone.”

Maggie had to agree, “I like it.”

“I’m glad.” Kara tried her best not to preen under Maggie’s gaze.

The appetizers were finished, and Ashlyn cleaned up the plates and brought out their main course. Maggie looked at hers, and her mouth started to water, her food looked and smelled delicious. She looked over at Kara who was openly drooling over her dish. Maggie had a feeling that this restaurant was a good choice. She would need to give Stevens a case of Angry Orchard cider, and some cookies.

“Enjoy your food, Kara. I know you want to.” Maggie teased.

Kara shook her head, “And you don’t?”

Maggie took a bite of her food, “I definitely do.” She savored the food it was so delicious, “Tastes good.”

Kara looked down at her plate, “I’m sure it does.”

The rest of dinner went with Kara and Maggie sharing banter back and forth with each other, and Maggie was honestly enjoying it. She missed spending this time with Kara, enjoying food, laughing, and being carefree.

“Thank you for this, Maggie. This is a great start to our friend date night.” Kara told Maggie sincerely. She was really appreciative of this gesture; it showed that Maggie was trying.

“Thank you for agreeing to be my date.” She smiled, “Ready to get out of here?”

Kara finished her wine, “I am so ready to get out of here.”

Maggie paid for dinner, and they left the restaurant. The ride to the mini golf arena was filled with, laughter and banter about their dinner and the restaurant staff. When they left, the hostess, who was named, Karen kept sending longing gazes at Maggie. Maggie couldn’t help but smile as Kara held her hand as they exited the restaurant. She tried not to make a big deal out of it since friends held hands all the time.

“Why did you choose mini golf? Is it an activity that you can play because of your height?” Kara asked jokingly.

Maggie gasped, “Are you making short jokes?”

Kara laughed, “I am. Pool is too much of a big person’s sport, so you decided to choose something that was more your speed.”

“Laugh it up, Kara. I am going to take you down. I have you know that I am the best at this game.” Maggie laughed.

Kara scoffed good-naturedly, “Yeah, okay. I will have to see this.”

“You will see, and you will eat your words. Don’t even think about using your powers, either.” Maggie told Kara. She heard stories from Alex how Kara would use her powers to win.

“I don’t use my powers.” Kara crossed her arms.

Maggie shook her head, “Yeah, okay. Alex told me all about you.”

“All lies.” Kara denied.

“If you say so.” Maggie rejected Kara’s denial. She pulled into the parking spot of the local Putt-Putt golf course.

“How many rounds are we playing?” Kara asked as they exited the car.

“One, because I have something else planned for this,” Maggie told her as they walked towards the building.

 “I wonder what that is.” Kara wondered out loud.  
“Worry about that later. Right now, you need to worry about me kicking your ass at golf.” Maggie stuck out her tongue before opening the door.

They entered the building and it was loud, there was an arcade on the other side, and kids were running around making so much noise. Maggie was worried about Kara; sometimes she had sensory overload.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for asking.”

It was their turn to walk up to the counter. The young man behind the counter looked like he was overwhelmed. He looked like he couldn’t be more than eighteen years old, or younger. Maggie felt sympathetic; it took her back to when she had worked for the very first time.

“Welcome to Putt-Putt, how many holes will you be playing today?” He asked.

“Eighteen holes, one round,” Maggie told him. She looked over at Kara, “Is that okay?”

Kara nodded her head, “That’s okay with me.”

“That will be $27.50.” The young man behind the counter told them.

Maggie pulled out her card and handed it to him, “Here you go.”

He handed the card back to Maggie, “You can choose your club and your ball. Enjoy your game.” He also gave Maggie the receipt.

Maggie took it and smiled, “Thank you. Try not to let them get to you.” She told him.

Maggie waited while Kara chose her ball, which ended up being blue, and her club. Maggie picked her ball and club. They made their way outside to the course. There were not a lot of people out, which was okay by her. This was her time with, Kara and she didn’t want other people crowding it.

“Do you want to putt first or do you want me to?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “I’ll go first. I have to set the tone for the rest of the night.” She stated playfully.

“Yeah, for you having your ass kicked by me. Stop trying to stall and take your shot.” Maggie pointed to the first hole.

Kara put her ball down and prepared to make her first shot, “Here we go.” She hit the ball and got a whole in one, “It’s your turn, detective.”

Maggie brushed against Kara as she made her way to take her shot. She placed the ball down, “I’ll bet a hole in one, just you watch.” She taunted before she hit the ball. In a stroke of luck, Maggie got a hole in one. “Looks like it’s going to be a long night. Let’s see if you can keep the momentum up.” She led Kara to the next hole.

“You had a stroke of luck.” Kara sassed back.

“I could make a joke about that, but I’m not.” Maggie bit back a smart remark.

Kara feigned surprise, “You, holding back? You usually say what comes to your mind.”

Maggie shrugged, “You are not making this easy, Kara. Just make your shot.” She didn’t want to say that Kara was the first thing that comes to mind.

Maggie and Kara took turns on the course, and they were both tied. The eighteenth hole will break the tie. She hadn’t expected Kara to be so good, but she was better.

“Alright, Danvers. This is the last hole of the night. Why don’t we make this one interesting?” Maggie asked, her eyes lighting up.

Kara bit her lip, “What do you have in mind?” She asked intrigued.

“If I make this shot in one stroke, you will have to spend a whole day eating vegetarian.” Maggie challenged.

“And if I win?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “Then you will have to plan our next date.” She grinned cheekily, her dimples on display.

“You’re on, Sawyer. Shake on it?” Kara held out her hand.

Maggie put her hand in Kara’s, “It’s a bet, baby.” She let go of Kara’s hand, “Take your shot.”

She waited with a baited breath as Kara went to take her shot. Maggie hoped that it would take Kara a couple of shots to make this hole. It was one of the trickiest ones on the course.

“Shoot!” Kara called out as she missed her shot.”

Maggie clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Try again.”

Kara got the ball in on her second shot, “I did it!”

“Yeah, with two hits. Step back Kara, let the master work.” Maggie stepped up to take her shot. She got a hole in one, “Looks like you’ll be eating vegetarian for the day.”

Kara frowned, “You got lucky.”

“I am lucky because I have you with me,” Maggie told her casually as they made their way into the building.

The two friends turned into the clubs and made their way to the car. Maggie being the gentlewoman that she is, opened the door for Kara, before getting in the car herself.

“Where to next?” Kara asked while putting on her seatbelt.

Maggie put on hers, “We are going to have ice cream and take a stroll along the pier. You didn’t get to have dessert, so we’re about to have it.”

Kara smiled, “I have to hand it to you, Maggie. You went all out tonight. This is the best friend date I’ve been on in a long time. Thank you for this, it was needed.”

Maggie moved a few strands of loose hair behind Kara’s ear, “I’m glad. The whole point of tonight was for us to have fun, and relax. I hoped that I was able to achieve that.”

“You achieved a lot more than that. I needed it after yesterday, so again thank you, for doing this.” Kara bit her lip in nervousness.

“Stop thanking me; it’s no big deal. I made you a promise, and I am going to honor it. I don’t want any games between us. I’m serious about this, about us. I fucked up royally and I hurt you. I know I can’t make up for what happened in the past but I can make a better future.” Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara’s.

“I’m done with the past. I want to focus on the future.” Kara replied. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Maggie’s phone started going off in the distance, the spell that was cast had been broken. She was mentally cursing the person bothering her.

“I’m sorry about this.” Maggie apologized and looked at her phone. There was a message from Stevens. She decided to ignore it and talk to her partner later.

“Was it someone important?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “Not as important as you. It was Stevens. I can always talk to her later. Let’s go get ice cream.” She started the car.

Kara agreed, “Ice cream makes everything better.”

“Indeed.” Maggie agreed.

They went to get gelato instead of ice cream; gelato had more vegan flavors, then the ice cream shop had. Maggie watched as Kara tried to decide which flavor she wanted. She was like a kid in a candy store.

“I’ll have the strawberry gelato please,” Kara told the woman behind the counter.

“Would you like a cone, cup, or bowl?” The woman asked.

Kara grinned, “Cup, please.”

The woman smiled and looked at Maggie, “And for you?”

Maggie stepped up, “I would like the raspberry sorbet in a cup.”

“Alright, that would be $14.57.” She told them.

Maggie handed over her card for the lady to swipe. The card was handed back to her, and she put it back in her wallet. The two women received their gelato and left the shop. The air coming from the ocean provided a slight chill. The moon was high in the sky, the light reflecting on the water. The stars were shining brightly in the sky which was completely clear; this screamed more romantic than platonic.

“This is so good,” Kara said appreciatively as she ate her gelato.

Maggie laughed softly, “It really is. I’ve been here a time or two. It’s one of the hidden gems in National City.” She explained.

“Did you come here often?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, when I needed to think,” Maggie replied.

They continued walking along the pier, the sound of music and people filled in the silence. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable; it was as if it was an old friend. Maggie would always tell Kara, that the best conversations are made in silence.

“Kara wait you have something on your face.” Maggie stopped Kara when she saw gelato on her cheek.

Kara stopped, “That’s embarrassing.” She started wiping her face with a napkin, “Did I get it?” She asked.

Maggie snickered, “No. I’ll get it for you.” She reached out and wiped the sweet treat off of Kara’s cheek, “Got it.” Maggie showed her finger to Kara.

Kara tried not to blush, “Thank you, Maggie. I’m not a messy eater.”

“No, you are not. Why don’t we sit down to avoid any more accidents?” Maggie suggested as she spotted an empty bench.

“I think that would be in our best interests.” Kara agreed as she followed Maggie to the empty bench.

“Much better don’t you think?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, I can enjoy my gelato so much better. Without making a huge mess.” Kara answered, “How is your sorbet?” She asked.

Maggie looked at her cup, “It’s delicious. Would you like to have a taste?” She asked as she dipped her spoon into the container. Maggie held the spoon in front of Kara, “I dare you.”

Kara smirked and made eye contact as she leaned in and took the spoon in her mouth. She took her time tasting, before sliding the spoon from her mouth, “That’s really good.” Kara licked her lips.

Maggie nearly combusted on the spot but never looked away, “I told you. Maybe, you can start appreciating my choices in food.”

“Maybe I could, but it will be a long time coming.” Kara teased.

Maggie laughed, “Not when you have to eat vegetarian for an entire day, Kara.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, there is that.” She went back to eating her gelato.

They finished their dessert and threw the cups and spoons in the trash can. Maggie was at a crossroads, tonight had been a success so far, but she didn’t want it to be a friend date. She wanted this to be an actual date. Kara may not see it the same way that she does, and that is a little disappointing. Kara had been sending mixed signals, and it was confusing to say the most.

“Do you want to continue walking?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m good. We can go back to my place, have a glass of wine, and chill.” She suggested. Kara wanted to relax at home with Maggie, away from prying eyes.

“Whatever the lady wants. I actually like the sound of that.” Maggie agreed.

Maggie and Kara walked down the pier, and she decided to try something. Maggie brushed her fingers against Kara with each step they took, and it seemed like Kara picked up on it, because Maggie felt Kara’s hand in hers. They walked back to the car in comfortable silence, neither one, commenting on their hands.

The drive back to Kara’s apartment seemed entirely too short for Maggie’s liking, but she remembered that she and Kara were going to have some wine. She didn’t understand how or why Kara made her act like a school girl on her first date, with the popular girl.

“Do you still want to come up?” Kara asked shyly.

Maggie smiled, “Of course I do. Did you think I would change my mind that quickly?” She asked.

“I don’t know. A lot could have changed between the pier and now.” Kara confessed. She was calm on the outside, but on the inside, her stomach was doing summersaults.

“Nothing’s changed. I honestly wasn’t ready for the night to come to an end.” Maggie admitted as if it was some big secret.

Kara smiled, “I’m not ready for it to end either. I think it’s time we go upstairs and have some wine.”

“I think it’s time too.” Maggie turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. The two women exited the car, and Maggie locked the car doors and turned on the alarm.

Maggie and Kara entered the building and made their way to the elevator. It didn’t take long for it to arrive to the bottom floor. The duo stepped into the elevator, and Kara pressed the button for her floor. The doors closed and they were standing close together again, their hands were not touching this time. The doors opened and Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers and lead her towards her apartment. Maggie watched as Kara unlocked the door and opened it, as soon as they stepped in, Maggie pushed Kara up against the door, and stepped on her tip toes to kiss her.

Kara yelped in surprise but kissed Maggie back. Maggie helped Kara take her jacket off between kisses. Maggie lost her jacket along the way too, so much for the wine.

“We need to stop, Maggie.” Kara mumbled between heated kisses, “It’s too soon.” She tried again.

This stopped Maggie in her tracks, “You’re right. This is not how I wanted to end the night.” She replied breathlessly. “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Kara licked her lips she could taste the raspberry sorbet that Maggie had earlier, “It’s okay, Maggie. I wanted it too.”

“You did?” Maggie queried.

Kara nodded, “Yes, I wanted it just as much as you, if not more.” She was not going to lie.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and led Kara over to her couch, “We should sit and talk about this, without the wine, because we need to be level headed for this.”

Kara sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her, “You have to sit down too.”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and sat down next to Kara, “I know tonight was supposed to be a friend date, but I wanted it to be so much more. It’s hard to try and only be your friend. Staying the night with you last night, and waking up with you this morning, I’ve been the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” She closed her eyes, “And it’s because of you, Kara. I know we agreed to take it slow, but I needed to let you know how I’m feeling.”

Kara’s breathed hitched in her throat, “You just ended things with, Kate. How can you be so sure?” She finally asked.

Maggie opened her eyes and looked at Kara, “I know what I feel, Kara, and there is no doubt that it’s not real. I can try to bury my feelings until they are no longer there, but I can’t, I’m not built for that. I’m not saying this to sway you or anything, but I needed to be honest with you, and with myself.”

Kara’s heart started beating wildly in her chest. She’s felt the same way Maggie had and to hear Maggie say it herself, made Kara feel better about how she is feeling, “Thank you for being honest, Maggie. I wanted tonight to be more than just a friend date. I wanted it to be an actual date between us. I didn’t know how to voice it because I didn’t know that you wanted the same thing. Having movie nights, cuddling on the couch, and just being with you makes me feel so many things. I missed it and I missed you. Waking up to you sleeping beside me, it was better than any dream. You’ve only been in National City for two weeks and then there is the Kate of it all. I need to know that you are over her, and that you have healed from that relationship. We’ve done rebound, it worked, but I don’t want to be a rebound. Like you mentioned the other night, I deserve more than that, and we both deserve more than that.”

Maggie tried to brace for what Kara was trying to say, “What are you saying, Kara? That you don’t think we can be together?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not saying that, Maggie. I’m saying we can be together, but you have to be sure that being with me is something that you want. We should take the time to continue dating each other, something we really didn’t do in the beginning. You still have to show me that you are all in it for me. You’ve done well so far with being here for me when I needed you, and being here tonight on our date.” She told her honestly.

Maggie felt relief, “So tonight was not a friend date?”

“No, it was not a friend date, it was a _date_ date,” Kara told her.

Maggie couldn’t hold back her smile, “We’re on the same page then?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “We’re on the same page.”

“Even though we are not together, can we still have movie nights, cuddle sessions, and sleep overs?” Maggie asked in a hopeful tone.

“We can have all of that, Maggie. We wouldn’t be who we are if we didn’t.” Kara smirked, “Why don’t I open that bottle of wine?” She suggested.

“I think we should end our date on this note. Why don’t we save the bottle of wine for another night?” Maggie declined politely, wine plus emotions running high would lead to something else.

Kara smiled, “I understand. Let me walk you to the door.” She got off the couch.

Maggie got off the couch and followed behind Kara, picking her coat up off the floor. She was thankful that the night ended the way that it did. It would have sucked to put her feelings on the line, just for Kara to shoot her down.

“I had a great time tonight, Kara. You are always good company; we have to do it again. I’ll let you know what day that you will be eating vegetarian.” Maggie couldn’t help but throw that in there.

Kara sighed heavily, “Alright. Be careful out there, and let me know you got home safely.” She replied opening the door.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, ma’am. I’m going to kiss you now.” She stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on Kara’s lips, “Have a good night, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “You too, Maggie. Text me or call me when you get home.”

“I won’t forget.” Maggie turned and walked down the hallway. She heard the door closing, and it was when she got on the elevator that she touched her lips. They were still tingling from the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their friend date is an actual date.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies-xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Lunch and A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have lunch. Alex invites Maggie to Movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! You guys are the best.

It had been a few days since Maggie and Kara had their date. To say Maggie was happy was an understatement, she was over the moon. Since their date, they’ve been talking more and spending time with each other, whether it’s between work, and Supergirl duties. Last night she was supposed to go over to Kara’s, but she caught a late case and had to work late. Kara had brought her and Stevens dinner, before going to save the day. Today, Maggie found herself waiting for Alex to join her for lunch. They were finally going to get together and talk, each time they’ve made plans, something happens. Maggie also had a feeling that Alex wanted to know how her date with Kara went. She was sure that Kara probably told her all about it, but now, she wants to hear it from her.

Maggie wasn’t one to kiss and tell, but for Alex, she would make an exception because they are friends. Her phone started vibrating; Maggie hoped that it wasn’t Kate. The woman was with someone else, but she is still messaging her. She has nothing else to say to her because it’s over and there is no going back to that. The buzzing wouldn’t stop, so Maggie looked at her phone and smiled when she saw Kara’s name on her phone.

_Super K: enjoy your lunch._

_Maggie: I would rather enjoy you_

_Super K: The best things come to those who wait_

_Maggie: You are definitely worth waiting for_

Maggie was so engrossed with her texting with Kara that she didn’t hear Alex approach the table.

“Quit sexting my sister and let’s have lunch,” Alex stated as she sat down across from Maggie.

Maggie looked up from her phone, “Sorry to disappoint, but sexting doesn’t come until the third date.” She shot back.

Alex laughed, “I can do without the imagery. Have you ordered yet or were you waiting for me?” She asked.

“I’m waiting for you. I thought you weren’t going to show. Did anything happen?” Maggie asked as she put her phone on the table.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing of the sort, Vasquez and Lucy are here for a visit.” She mentioned.

“Lucy? As in Lane? Lois Lane’s little sister? James’ ex-girlfriend.” Maggie asked. She has heard a lot about her from James and Kara, but she’s never met her.

Alex smiled, “Yes. Lucy doesn’t come to National City that much.”

“How long is she here for?” Maggie asked out of curiosity.

“I think for a few days, she is stopping over, before heading back the main DEO headquarters in DC.” Alex replied, “We are having movie night tonight, and you are coming.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “You're commanding me? What if I have plans?”

Alex smirked, “Kara is going to be there if she is going to be your plan for tonight. I won’t take no for an answer. It’s been a while since we’ve had a movie night, plus it will give you a chance to meet Lucy.”

Maggie had to admit she was curious about Lucy. She’s seen pictures of her, and she’s heard stories about Lucy from James and Kara respectively, “Sure.”

“I have to let you know about Kara and Lucy though; their relationship is unique,” Alex stated casually. She had to find a way to get Kara and Maggie together; she had $50 riding on Kara and Maggie getting together in the next week.

“Unique as in how?” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “They are very friendly with each other. There was a slight love triangle between James, Lucy, and Kara. I think Kara wanted to date Lucy at one point in time.”

Maggie did not know this, “What do you mean? H-how do you know that?”

“We were talking one day, and she was describing Lucy, and she said and I quote, ‘Hell, I want to date her.’” Alex could tell that Maggie was trying to hide her jealousy. They’ve dated, and they’ve been friends forever, so she knows all about Maggie.

“They didn’t date did they?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, but they were extremely close, well her and Supergirl. She was Supergirl’s version of Lois Lane.” She couldn’t resist.

“I thought that was you.” Maggie teased.

“I can take care of myself. Now tell me about your date with Kara.” Alex replied. She was not Lois Lane.

Maggie laughed, “I know you can. There is really nothing to tell. I picked her up; we went to dinner at Thai Haven. Kara did get a little jealous when the hostess was talking to me. It was kind of cute. We went to Putt-Putt and played a few rounds of golf, and I won. Kara now has to eat vegetarian for a day.” She gloated.

“Kara is not happy about that, by the way. What happened after that?” Alex pressed for more details.

“Nothing, I dropped her off at home. We went upstairs and talked, and then I went home.” Maggie explained it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m hungry, and I want to eat.” She picked up her menu.

Alex picked up her menu, “So, you didn’t kiss her?” She asked.

“I did, but I didn’t think you would want to hear about that,” Maggie answered honestly.

Alex laughed, “Kara told me already. What does this mean for you, Maggie? Are you going to be with my sister or is this something to pass the time?” She asked bluntly.

“Time out, Danvers. What’s happening between Kara and I, is not something to pass the time. I care about Kara. I love her, and this is not something to pass the time. Kara and I decided to take things slow, and if we end up in a relationship, then we will. If we don’t, we will still be friends, and if it’s the latter, then I am okay with that.” Maggie explained.

Alex tried her best not to smile, “I’m glad you said that because I don’t want my sister to suffer another heartbreak because of you.” She was well on her way to winning the bet.

Maggie shook her head, “I will not break her heart.” She told her honestly. “Enough about Kara and me, tell me about you and Sam.” She decided to change the subject.

The waitress came over and brought their drinks, before taking their orders. Alex and Maggie told her what they wanted, and the waitress left their table.

“What do you want to know about me and Sam?” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, “How did you two meet? How long you’ve been dating? Things of that nature.” She questioned.

Alex smiled wistfully, “I met Sam through Ruby, actually. It started when Ruby accidentally ran into me at the dedication ceremony. We talked for a few minutes, and then Kara introduced us officially. And the rest they say is history. We’ve been together now for about two months give or take, but it seems longer than that.” She was genuinely happy.

“And you get along well with, Ruby?” Maggie asked.

Alex grinned, “Yeah, I do. She reminds me so much of Kara in a way.”

Maggie laughed, “I can’t say yes or no to this because I have not been around her or seen her.”

“You will once you come around more. I mean, you and Kara are friends, right? You and James are besties, right? So, you’ll meet her, and you will like her.” Alex told the detective.

“If you say so,” Maggie replied.

The waitress brought their food to the table and placed their plates in front of them. All conversation about Sam, Ruby, and Kara was over, and they moved on to other parts of their lives. Maggie told Alex about Gotham, and what happened with Kate and how she keeps reaching out to her. Maggie listened as Alex talked about how she was cooking now and there was no more take out unless she was too tired to cook.

“You’ve finally embraced your happiness and living your truth. Sam and Ruby are good for you.” Maggie commented honestly.

Alex smiled, “Just like you are good for Kara. And just know that if Kate keeps messing with you, or shows up in National City, I will take her out.” She warned.

Maggie laughed, “She is not going to show up in National City. Kate has a love of her life with her, so we have nothing else to say to each other.” She took another bite of her salad.

“If you say so,” Alex replied.

Lunch was over, and the two women parted ways to finish out their work day. Maggie was made to promise that she would make movie night. She said she would if it meant keeping Lucy and Kara away from each other.

Maggie made her way back to the station, and she saw Kara talking to Stevens. Whatever they were talking about caused them both to laugh. She approached Stevens desk, “What’s so funny?”

Stevens cleared her throat, “Kara was telling me about James sending flowers to Winn. I did not know that James Olsen, played for the other team.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “Wait, you know?” She asked.

Kara laughed, “Yes, it’s no big secret. I pretend like I don’t know until they decide to tell me. You know?”

“Yeah, James told me when he saw me in Noonan’s. He told me not to say anything because you don’t know.” She explained.

“Now you both know. Maybe, this will help them come out.” Stevens suggested. “Now that you’re back. I’m going to lunch.” She got up leaving Maggie and Kara alone.

Maggie smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to come by and see you and also to find out how lunch went with, Alex.” Kara replied, “Are you not happy to see me?” She asked.

“I’m very happy to see you, Kara. You being here is the highlight of my day.” She sat down at her desk, “Lunch went well, and Alex invited me to movie night. She mentioned that Vasquez and Lucy are back.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled, “I saw Lucy a little while ago, she came to visit James and me at CatCo. I am so glad that she is back, you finally get the chance to meet Lucy.”

Maggie’s tried to keep her smile, “Alex told me about Lucy dropping by for a visit before she heads back to D.C.”

“Alex told you,” Kara stated.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, she did. I also know about your semi-love triangle between you, James, and Lucy.”

Kara blushed, “It wasn’t a love triangle so to speak.”

“You were pining after James, but you probably wanted to date, Lucy.” Maggie crossed her arms. She was trying not to let her jealousy show.

“I will neither confirm or deny that. Lucy and I are really good friends, nothing more. You don’t have to be jealous.” Kara told Maggie honestly.

Maggie knew that she shouldn’t be jealous, but it was hard not to be. The stories that she’s heard from James, Kara, and Alex. They are not together, but that still did not help how she felt.

“I’m not jealous, just curious.” Maggie lied.

Kara was not convinced, “If you say so. You don’t have to worry about Lucy; she is dating Vasquez. You’ll see, we’re nothing but friends. Stop scowling and plotting different ways to make Lucy disappear.” She teased.

Maggie laughed, “I’m not plotting different ways to make Lucy disappear. I don’t know her personally, and tonight I will get to know her.”

Kara got up and kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Are we going to arrive separately or together?” She asked.

“I think we should arrive separately. I don’t want to give everyone the wrong idea.” Maggie answered, “You arrive first, and I’ll arrive a few minutes later.” She suggested.

Kara smiled, “That’ll work. I need to get going, so I can grab me something to eat before heading back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you later,” Maggie replied as she watched Kara leave the building.

“Damn girl, you got it bad.” Stevens joked.

Maggie shook her head, “I don’t have it bad.”

Stevens laughed, “Yeah, you do. Anyone with eyes can see it. I don’t understand why you two are not together. You want her, and it’s obvious she wants you too, but you’re dancing around each other.”

Maggie sighed, “We’re taking it slow and not rushing into anything. I broke off my engagement to Kate almost three weeks ago. It’s too soon to try and be in a relationship. Kara and I decided to do this right, and not like we did when we first got together. I’m okay with the way things are right now. When Kara and I do get together, I want this time to be our last time. I want no fear, no doubt, and I sure as hell don’t want Kate anywhere in our relationship.” She explained. She’s been thinking about this a lot.

A ghost of a smile graced Steven’s features, “You really love her, don’t you?”

Maggie smiled, “I do and I there is no doubt about it.”

“She loves you too, Maggie. There is no doubt about that.” Stevens told her.

The rest of Maggie’s day was drawn out; there was no crime, no action or anything happening. A calm moment usually means that there is a storm brewing on the horizon. She hoped that was not the case. Her phone buzzed it was a message from Kara letting Maggie know, that she had just arrived at Alex’s place. She said good night to Stevens and left the station the next destination was Alex’s.

Maggie made it to Alex’s apartment in record time and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Alex pulled her in, “You are the last one to arrive.”

“You know me; I like to make an entrance.” Maggie teased.

“It’s good to see you, Maggie.” Vasquez greeted her with a hug.

Maggie returned the hug, “It’s good to see you too, Vasquez. It’s been a hot minute.”

Vasquez laughed, “Yeah, it has. Glad you’re back though.” She broke the hug.

“It’s good to be back.” She commented.

“You must be, Maggie Sawyer. I’m Lucy Lane.” Lucy greeted the detective.

Maggie smiled, “Lois Lane’s sister. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kara, James, and Lucy.” She shook the other woman’s hand.

Lucy returned the smile, “I’ve heard all about you too, detective.” She said knowingly, “I’m the best Lane.”

James cleared his throat, “Alex what are the movies for the night?”

“I actually chose the movies tonight,” Sam answered from her spot next to Alex.

“What are they?” Winn asked.

Sam smiled, “Not Another Teen Movie, Step Up, Keeping Up with The Joneses, and D.E.B.S” She finished listing off the movies.

“Wait, isn’t Not Another Teen Movie the movie that has the actress that looks like a young, Alex?” James asked.

Kara laughed, “Yeah that’s the one. I don’t know why that one was chosen, but it’s funny.”

“Have you seen the video?” Lucy asked, “If Alex’s goth phase looked like that, then I am all for it.”

Winn raised his hand, “You mean the Tainted Love video?” He asked.

“Yes, that video,” Alex answered.

Maggie laughed, “That video was hot especially when the actress who plays Janey is in the hot tub with the other girls.”

“Enough!” Kara shook her head, “Please stop.”

“Sorry, Kara.” Everyone replied.

“Oh, Kara gets a sorry, and I don’t? I’m the one who is suffering here.” Alex complained.

“The movie Step Up, has an actress who looks like a younger version of Lucy. She dances with Channing Tatum.” Alex decided to turn the conversation over to Lucy.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot all about that. Lucy’s doppelgänger is an excellent dancer. Can you dance, Lucy?” Winn asked.

Lucy laughed, “Yes, I can. Don’t ask me to show you, because it’s not going to happen.” She warned.

Kara laughed, “I have on good merit that Lucy can dance.”

“Did you know that Kara can sing?” Lucy shot back. She was not the only one going down.

Alex laughed, “Of course I did, she’s my sister.”

Maggie raised her hand, “This I did not know. Have you been holding out on me, Kara?” She looked at the woman sitting beside her.

“Winn can sing too.” Kara pointed out.

“Winn?!” Everyone asked.

Winn rubbed the back of his neck, “You didn’t think I was just a pretty face, with IT and suit making skills, did you? I can sing.”

“Not only are you all attractive as hell, but they can sing too.” Sam teased, “Maybe, I can get the singers to sing for us one time.”

Kara shook her head, “Not going to happen.” She denied.

“Would you sing for me, if I asked you?” Maggie asked.

“Of course I would sing for you, Maggie,” Kara replied with a soft smile. Little did they know that the Superfriends, plus Sam were giving each other knowing looks.

“I would like that.” Maggie smiled.

Alex cleared her throat, “We need to decide on what we are going to eat.”

“Pizza and pot stickers, duh!” Kara smirked.

Lucy scoffed, “Some things never change with you, Kara.” She chided playfully.

Kara smiled, “If it’s not broke then don’t try to fix it.”

“Pizza and potstickers it is.” Alex agreed.

Maggie smirked at Kara, “Make Kara’s pizza vegetarian. She is trying new things.”

“Excuse me, what?” Kara asked.

“Remember the bet we made?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Maggie smirked, “I’m coming to collect. As I said, make Kara’s pizza a vegetarian, please.” She told Alex.

Alex smirked, “Not a problem.”

Sam got up too, “I’m going to help Alex. Are you sure they’re not together?” She asked her girlfriend.

“No, they’re not together, but they should be,” Alex replied.

Maggie watched Lucy and Kara’s actions with a critical eye, while she talked to James, Winn, and Vasquez. Everything that she was told about the two women was at the forefront of her mind. Their interactions were friendly, and there was little flirty banter here and there, but nothing too significant.

“So, Maggie, when did you come back to National City? Last I heard, you were in Gotham.” Vasquez asked.

“I’ve been back now for about three weeks give or take,” Maggie replied.

“It’s good that you’re back. You’ve been missed, especially by this one right here.” Vasquez pointed to Kara.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Maggie was one of my best friends, of course, I would miss her.” She denied.

“I thought I was your best friend.” Lucy frowned.

Kara looked in Lucy’s direction, “You will always be my best friend. You can have more than one best friend you know.”

Lucy smirked, “I know. I mean after all; you did strip for me.”

“You stripped for her?” Maggie asked trying to keep her voice even.

Lucy was going to have fun, “Oh yeah, James was there too. It was after J’onn and Alex were taken, and Kara needed my help.” She whispered the last part.

James cleared his throat, “It wasn’t what you think, Maggie. Kara was tired of lying to Lucy, so she came out. She stripped to show Lucy that she was telling the truth.” He could see the emotions on Maggie’s face.

This did not help Maggie feel better, “Gotcha. The way you were talking made it sound like she put on a show for the two of you.”

Kara laughed, “It was not that kind of party. I mean, Winn has seen me half-naked.”

“Huh? When did when see you half-naked?” James asked.

“You know when.” He imitated sewing.

Maggie caught on, “So it was you? You are behind Supergirl’s costume.”

Winn nodded, “Yeah. James was the one who gave her the indestructible cape.”

“Actually, it was material made from Superman’s baby blanket.” James corrected his boyfriend.

Vasquez laughed, “It takes a team.”

“It takes a team to what?” Alex asked as she and Sam entered the living room.

Winn coughed, “It takes teamwork to make the dream work.”

“What dream is that?” Sam asked.

“The dream of the future.” Lucy jumped in.

Maggie shook her head; they sucked so bad at lying, “The dream of living in a world where everyone is equal. It takes teamwork.” She added the last part to tie in the conversation.

“What should we do while we wait for the food?” Alex asked.

“We can play a game, we have more than enough people to play anything, and we’re already in teams,” Winn suggested.

Lucy shook her head, “We should break off into groups of four, and play Pictionary.” She suggested.

“Sounds good.” Sam agreed, “We have to choose our teams equally. We need team captains.”

“Me!” Kara volunteered.

Alex raised her hand, “I’ll be team captain. Kara, you choose first.”

Kara smiled, “Lucy.”

“Maggie.” Alex chose her friend.

Maggie watched as Alex and Kara chose their teams. She felt pretty lucky to have, Alex, Winn, and Vasquez on her side. A part of her wanted to be on Kara’s team but knew that it wouldn’t be fair since there were no couples allowed. She and Kara were not a couple, but it still wouldn’t have been fair.

“Let’s get started,” Alex suggested.

They started playing the game and Kara was the first to go up, and she started drawing her picture. It wasn’t that hard to guess, but it was still fun to see Kara drawing. The game continued and so far Kara’s team was winning. Maggie didn’t mind though; she liked seeing Kara excited.

“Good job you guys.” Alex congratulated Kara’s team.

Kara beamed, “Thanks, never underestimate team, Danvers.”

“Hello?! I’m a Danvers too, Kara.” Alex countered.

Kara smiled smugly, “I’m the better Danvers. Deal with it.”

Maggie smiled, “I agree with her on that one.”

Alex scoffed, “Of course you would.” She teased.

There was a knock at the door, “Food is here.” Kara announced.

“How did you know that?” Sam asked.

“Alex orders from them a lot when Kara is here, and Kara just knows,” Winn answered.

Maggie watched as Alex went to the door she could tell how hard they were struggling with keeping Kara’s identity a secret. She needed to ask them to come up with a better excuse because their excuses were weak.

“Now that the food is here, we can watch movies,” Kara stated happily.

Maggie and Kara tried to sit on the couch with Alex and Sam, but Alex put them on the floor, much to their dismay. They decided to watch D.E.B.S first, a movie that Maggie has never seen before. She tried to get Kara to eat a piece of pizza, but she refused and decided to eat her potstickers instead.

“It’s not that bad, Kara. Just a little bite. What do you have against vegetables?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “They never tasted good to me. On Krypton we didn’t really have the types of vegetables that you have here.” She whispered.

Maggie smiled, “Just take a bite for me, please. Also, you lost a bet.” She reminded her.

Kara pouted, “Fine.”

Maggie held out a piece of pizza for Kara to take a bite, again they didn’t notice eyes on them. She watched as Kara took a bite of the pizza and chewed slowly. The pizza had onions, green peppers, olives, spinach, and mushrooms.

“That’s not bad. I can deal without the mushrooms, but it’s good.” Kara agreed. She could feel all eyes on her, “What?”

A chorus of ‘nothing’ was the answer. Maggie handed her the piece of pizza, “You finish it.”

Kara grinned, “I like it better when you’re feeding me.” She teased.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t know if I’m going to feed you the whole night. I have to eat too.” She replied.

“We can take turns feeding each other. I’m equal opportunity.” Kara replied casually.

Maggie continued giving Kara bites of her pizza while Kara did the same for her. The commentary from Winn during D.E.B.S was enough to keep them entertained through the cheesiness of the movie.

“Look Lucy started doing good deeds so that she can get the girl.” James teased.

Vasquez laughed, “Lucy always does good deeds. It didn’t take her long to get me.”

“I love the bad girl turned good trope. I’m kind of partial to a little bit of bad girl, but I prefer badasses better.” Kara admitted.

James laughed, “Lucky for you, you’re surrounded by a lot of badass women.”

Winn held up his hand, “Excuse me. I am a badass dude. And so are you.”

“You two are pretty badass for dudes.” Lucy agreed.

“Thank you, Lucy.” James smiled.

Alex shook her head, “A little badassery goes a long way.”

“I concur.” Sam agreed, “Speaking of badasses, I met Supergirl the other day. Apparently, she got the memo that I wanted to meet her. We had a nice conversation.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “You met Supergirl? What did you think of her?” She asked.

Sam smiled dreamily, “She is amazing. I can see why everyone loves her. We didn’t talk long something was happening, and well, she had to take care of it.”

“Uh oh, someone has been hit with the Supergirl arrow of love.” Lucy teased.

Vasquez laughed, “I think there are only a handful of people who are not charmed by Supergirl.”

Maggie could tell that Kara was blushing, “Supergirl is charming and charismatic, I’ll agree with that.”

“Quit it,” Kara whispered.

“I’m glad you were able to meet her,” Alex replied to her girlfriend.

Sam smiled, “Me too.”

They finished D.E.B.S and started watching Not Another Teen Movie, and everyone was teasing Alex, including Maggie. She could see how Kara was not enjoying it all that much, especially when it came to the scene with the vibrator.

“Oh dear, God,” Kara replied in mortification.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s okay, just concentrate on me.”

A few minutes later Maggie felt a blanket being thrown at them, “What the hell, Danvers?”

Alex shrugged, “Everyone else has a blanket, you and Kara need one too.”

Maggie looked around and saw that the others did have blankets, “A little warning next time.” She spread the blanket over Kara and herself. Kara lay her head on Maggie’s shoulder, and Maggie hoped that her heartbeat remained steady. They’ve cuddled plenty of times, and Kara always put her head on her shoulder, so this was nothing new. Ever since their talk in Kara’s apartment after their date, things between them had changed in a good way.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie asked softly.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay. I feel like we’re being watched.”

Maggie laughed lowly, “I’m sure we are, but no one else matters except for you and me. Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?”

“No. I want to kiss you too, but we can’t. When we leave here, I’ll go with you back to your place, and we can share kisses there.” She nuzzled Maggie’s neck.

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie agreed.

They were towards the end of the movie when Maggie’s phone started ringing, Alex’s phone started ringing. “Sawyer. Yeah, I’m on my way. I hate to cut it short, but.”

“Hostage situation at the bank?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yup, time to go play negotiator.”

“Kara, go and report on this situation. We need to have this on the front pages as soon as tomorrow.” James told her.

Kara got up too, “Right. We have to scoop this before anyone else.”

“Go save the day. I’ll be here when you get back.” Sam told Alex.

“Time to go save the day. I’ll see you out there, Supergirl.” Maggie whispered the last part, before leaving.

Kara waved, “Sorry about this. I gotta go.” She hurried out of the apartment.

Maggie jogged over to Kara once they were out of the apartment building, “Be careful out there.”

Kara smiled, “I should be saying that to you.” She kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie watched as Kara flew off and she followed behind her in her car. Their night was interrupted, but then again, she would be seeing Kara later on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superfriends being assholes. Alex being the biggest asshole of them all.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies-xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	7. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara spend a lazy Saturday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again to everyone! You guys are amazing.
> 
> This story is #1 in Subscriptions, #1 in Kudos, #1 in Comment Threads, #1 in Bookmarks, and #3 in Word Count (24,873) behind, Santana's Crush (130,811), and Quinn's Revenge (33,613)
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Heartbeats' by The Knife which was covered by Daniela Andrade.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Maggie found herself lounging around watching Netflix with Kara. It’s been a long time since she’s had a Saturday to herself, and with Kara. She was definitely taking advantage of it. The sky was cloudy, and it looked as if it was going to rain, this is the kind of weather to cuddle too, and do nothing, which is exactly what she and Kara were doing right now, nothing. Having Kara in her arms felt like the most natural thing in the world, despite Kara being stronger physically, it was something about her being soft that did something to Maggie.

“I hear the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking about?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “Nothing really, how being here with you, is the best feeling in the world. You make lazy Saturdays better.”

“This is our first lazy Saturday together since we’ve been hanging out again. I like it, no Supergirl duties, CatCo duties, or you going off being Super Detective and fighting off the bad guys.” Kara replied. She enjoyed her downtime, it gave her a chance to relax, and just be even it’s for a little while.

“I’m Super Detective now? When did you come up with that name?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I’m Supergirl, and I need a partner in crime, so Super Detective. We fight on the same side.”

“That is true. I thought you were going to call me your sidekick. I would have had an issue with that.” Maggie tugged playfully at a piece of Kara’s hair.

“Alex is my sidekick, but don’t tell her I told you that. She can’t kick my ass, but she can make me pay for the remark.” Kara joked. She loved Alex, and yes, she couldn’t kick her ass, but she had her ways.

“Your secret is safe with me, for a price of course.” Maggie teased.

Kara scoffed, “What price is that? I already ate vegetarian for the day.”

Maggie smirked, “How about a kiss?”

“A kiss? Really? You can kiss me anytime you want. That’s lame, Maggie even by my standards.” Kara joked.

“I didn’t say what kind though.” Maggie teased.

Kara played with Maggie’s fingers, “I wasn’t aware that there were different kisses.”

“There totally are. Your horizons need to be expanded. Not now of course, since we are friends.” Maggie added the last part.

“Friends who could technically be in a relationship without the benefits,” Kara added.

“You are too much, Kara,” Maggie told the younger woman.

Kara shrugged, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“That’s true; I wouldn’t.” Maggie agreed.

Maggie was about to say something else when there was a knock at her door. She looked at Kara, “Who is at the door?”

“It’s Alex. I can go get it if you want,” Kara suggested.

The knocking continued, “You stay here, I will get it.” Maggie got off the couch to open the door, “Hey, Alex. I didn’t know you were coming by.”

Alex smiled, “I went by Kara’s, but she wasn’t there, so I figured she might be here. I didn’t want to track her phone.” She replied stepping into the apartment.

Maggie closed the door behind Alex, “Well, you are correct. Kara is here.”

Kara’s head popped up from the couch, “Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

Alex walked further into the apartment, “I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” She replied hesitantly.

“Do you need me to leave you two alone?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. It’s nothing bad. I just need Kara’s permission about telling Sam that she is Supergirl.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You want to tell Sam, that I’m Supergirl? What happened to waiting, until you’ve been dating for six months?” She asked.

Alex sat down in one of the little chairs, “Sam started asking questions the other night. After the whole hostage situation, at the bank.”

“Questions like?” Kara asked for specifics.

“Like, why do you suddenly disappear when things happen? The excuses that I make and you make for why you’re out of work for a few days. It’s a lot of questions, and I don’t want to lie to her anymore.” Alex replied in a pleading tone.

Kara sighed, “If you want to tell her, Alex. Then tell her the truth. You really like her, and I don’t want the Supergirl secret to haunt your relationship. You have my permission, but she can’t tell anyone else, not even Ruby.” She warned.

Alex smiled, “I’ll make sure she won’t tell.” She went to hug her sister.

Kara hugged her back, “Thank you. Is there anything else?” She asked.

Alex let go, “Nothing else that can’t wait. I’m sorry for intruding on your Saturday.” She apologized.

Maggie shook her head, “It’s nothing. We are relaxing and hanging out, nothing special.”

“If you say so. I’m going to go. I’ll talk to you two later. Kara sister night on Monday.” Alex told her.

“Like I would ever forget,” Kara replied.

Maggie got up and walked Alex to the door, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I’m still trying to figure out what’s going on between you and Kara. You two have been more than a little friendly with each other. And people are starting to notice it when she is Supergirl as well.” Alex whispered.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, “Kara and I are friends. I know everyone is looking for a big story, but there isn’t one. Things are different this time around, Alex. I don’t want a repeat of what happened before.” She explained.

“Oh my God!” Alex gasped.

Maggie looked around, “What?”

“Nothing. I realized that I needed to meet Sam. I’m sorry, I gotta go.” Alex rushed out of the apartment.

Maggie stared at the door for a few minutes before heading back into the living room. Kara was nowhere in sight. That meant Kara could be in one of two places the bathroom or the bedroom. Her question was answered when she saw Kara coming out of the bathroom.

“Alex is gone?”

Maggie nodded, “Alex is gone. Now we can get back to watching Forensic Files.”

“I like the sound of that.” Kara flopped down on the couch.

Maggie sat down beside her and pulled Kara into her arms, “Are you okay with Alex telling, Sam?”

“I’m okay with it. Alex really likes Sam, and Sam is crazy about Alex. Sam has questions, and Alex does not want to lie, so, it’s important to Alex that Sam knows.” Kara answered honestly. She was getting tired of lying to Sam.

“Makes sense.” She pressed play on the remote control.

They were in the middle of an episode when the sound of thunder crashed loud enough to shake the windows of Maggie’s apartment. Then the strikes of lightning followed not long after. Maggie watched as Kara reached for her phone to text, Alex.

“Is Alex okay?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she just made it to Sam’s when it started raining.” She replied.

“Good. I didn’t want Alex to get caught in the rain with her motorcycle.” Maggie commented.

“She probably could have driven J’onn’s car. It’s a classic and so much fun to drive.” Kara mentioned.

Maggie’s eyebrows raised, “J’onn has a car?”

“Yes, it’s also a spaceship too. We rode it in when we went to Mars to fight the white Martians, and to save J’onn’s father.” Kara recounted the journey.

Maggie laughed, “It sounds like you’ve had a lot of adventures since I’ve been gone.”

“You don’t know the half, but each time. I wanted to tell you about it, but I didn’t want to cause trouble in your relationship with, Kate.” Kara admitted.

“You could have called me, anytime, Kara,” Maggie told her honestly, it hurt her to have Kara keep her distance.

Kara shrugged, “I didn’t know if you wanted me a part of your new life. I also didn’t know how Kate would react to you talking to your ex-girlfriend-turned friend.” She knew that most people take issue with their current lovers being friends with their exes.

“Kate would have understood. She’s very understanding like that; it’s not like you and I were still romantically linked together. You and I were friends, nothing more, nothing less.” Maggie replied. It was hard for her to maintain a strictly platonic relationship with Kara.

Kara sighed, “We don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“That we don’t.” Maggie agreed. Her phone started ringing in the background, it was Kate’s ringtone, “Speak of the devil.”

“Are you going to get that?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I’m spending time with you. Whatever she has to say, she can say it in a voicemail.” The phone rang again.

“Answer it,” Kara commanded.

Maggie let go of Kara and reached for her phone on the table, “Hello?” She answered.

“Hey, Mags. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Kate asked.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, you did. I’m with Kara. What’s up?” She asked. Maggie did not want pleasantries.

Kate laughed, “Kara, right. I came across some of your things, and wanted to send them to you.” She answered.

“Whatever it is, just throw it away,” Maggie told her.

“I can’t do that. I think you would want these items.” Kate told her cryptically.

Maggie knew what Kate was talking about, “Send them to James, and he will give the box to me.”

“I can’t have your address? I thought we were friends.” Kate told her.

“That wouldn’t be wise, Kate. Is there anything else you need? I have to get back to Kara.” Maggie asked her, the sooner the conversation was over, the better.

“I’m done, Mags. Bye.” Kate told her.

“Bye.” Maggie hung up the phone and put it on the table.

Kara looked at Maggie with wide blue eyes, “Is everything okay?” She asked.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, everything is fine. Kate came across some things of mine and wanted to send them to me.” She answered honestly.

“Why did you tell her to send it to James’ apartment and not here?” Kara questioned.

“I don’t want her to have my address. The more space we have between us, the better it will be for everyone involved.” Maggie answered.

Kara had a feeling that Kate and Maggie’s break-up was amicable, “Your break-up wasn’t mutual was it?” She asked.

“No, it wasn’t. I can say that it was a long time coming, but I didn’t see it ending like this. Kate’s in love with someone else. That someone else is now her current girlfriend, Renee Montoya. I caught them in bed together one day, and that was the last straw for me. How can you be in love with me, and want to marry me, but yet sleep with your ex-girlfriend? In what world does that make sense?” Maggie started talking.

Kara rubbed Maggie’s back gently, “It doesn’t make sense at all.” She replied calmly.

Maggie sniffed, “Of course Kate said it was a mistake and it just happened. How could it just happen? Rain just happens, but her fingers in someone else’s vagina is not something that just happens.” She tried not to get angry.

Maggie was appreciative of Kara’s gesture and the fact that she is letting her talk. Maggie had once told Kara that one of her biggest pet peeves, was not being heard. They had an in-depth discussion about it a few times.

“It hurt, but at the same time, it didn’t. I thought we could make a go of it again, but the laugh was on me. When I was with Kate, there were times where I wished it was you that I was with. It’s not one of my finest moments, but it was something that I wanted. I knew I made the wrong decision, but that ‘what if?’ was on my mind. Now that I know, I don’t want her back in my life. It’s one of the reasons why I came back to National City. Plus, I missed my family. Gotham was not home, but National City is.” Maggie finished her explanation. She felt as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“I’m glad you are back in National City, you were missed. I missed you a lot. I can fly to Gotham and kick both their asses for you.” Kara joked, but at the same time, she was serious.

Maggie laughed, “That’s okay. I don’t need Supergirl defending my honor. As hot as it would be, but I don’t want you two fighting.” She stopped laughing and looked at Kara, “Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being my friend again. I thought I lost you.”

Kara smiled sympathetically, “You didn’t lose me. I’m here, aren’t I? I’m glad that you’re back. After this, you do not have to have anything else to do with her. You have me, Alex, James, Winn, Sam and a whole group of other people who love you and support you. I say that you’ve gained a lot more than what you lost.” She pulled her into a hug.

Maggie hugged Kara back relaxing into the hug, “Have I?” She asked.

“You have, Maggie. You have to open your eyes and see it.” Kara told her.

The storm outside was raging on, but Maggie felt sage in Kara’s arms. There was nowhere else she would rather be at this moment. The lights started to flicker on and off, until they finally went out, bathing the apartment in complete darkness.

“Well, this is unfortunate,” Maggie replied before disentangling herself from Kara.

Kara smiled, “Do you have candles?”

“I do. Do you think you could help me with some light?” Maggie asked.

“Of course I can,” Kara picked up her phone and turned on the flash so that Maggie could see.

Maggie laughed, “Okay, smart ass.”

Maggie with the help of Kara found the candles and Kara lit them with her heat vision. The apartment was bathed in candlelight, and various shadows were being cast on the wall.

“What do we do now?” Kara asked.

Maggie bit her lip, “Well, we can talk, or we can sit in silence for a little while until the lights come back on.” She suggested. Maggie was at a loss as to what to do at this moment.

“We can do that. What do you want to talk about?” Kara asked.

“Anything to be perfectly honest. I want to know what’s going on inside of that head of yours, Kara Danvers. I want to know what you’re feeling and what your thoughts are. Time to open that book of yours and let me read.” Maggie gave Kara her answer. Kara had been kind of quiet when it came to how she was feeling.

Kara sighed, “I am all over the place thought wise. When you left, I was not myself. I went into a depression, and I was torn between humanity and being Kryptonian. I lost so much in my life, and you leaving me, made everything come back. It took Alex talking to me to finally get me to open up and start to move on.” She laughed softly, “She told me that Kara Danvers was her favorite person. It was because of Alex that I got a grip on my humanity.”

Maggie held her arms open for Kara, “Let me hold you.”

Kara moved until she was in Maggie’s arms, “I picked up the pieces, and I tried to date again. I tried dating Lena, but it just didn’t work out. After a few dates, we realized that we worked best as friends. After that, I’ve been living the single life. Imagine my surprise, when I saw you at the bar. I thought I imagined you there, but you were there in the flesh.”

“I was surprised to see you there too. I’ve been to the bar a lot, but never seen you or anyone else there.” Maggie replied. “I thought you were going to ignore me or yell at me, but you didn’t.”

Kara laughed lowly, “Why would I yell at you? I’ve forgiven you, and I had no ill will towards you. I couldn’t fault you for listening to your heart. I’m glad that you’re back though. I’m sorry about what happened between you and, Kate. It led you back to National City and to me.” She admitted softly.

Maggie ran her fingers lightly through Kara’s hair, “National City, is where I was meant to be. I see that now, and I am not turning back. I’m reconnecting with you, and everyone else. El Mayarah.”

Kara laughed softly, “Stronger together.”

“You taught me that,” Maggie answered.

“I think I taught everyone that. When I was trying to choose between being human, and alien, everyone told me that Kara Danvers had taught them a lot.” Kara lamented.

Maggie continued playing in Kara’s hair, “Kara Danvers did, and you are still teaching me.”

Kara sighed, “If you say so. Since you were engaged to Kate, did that mean that you wanted to get married?”

“Yeah. I do want to get married. Kate wasn’t the right one for me to marry, but that will not stop me from getting married. What about you?” Maggie asked Kara.

“My mother didn’t send me here to fall in love with a human. I was sent here to protect Clark, but he doesn’t need it. Having said all that, I want to get married. I want to have a dog and name it Krypto. Have kids. I mean, I am the last daughter of Krypton.” Kara replied. She had thought about this a lot.

“Can you have kids? I mean the way humans can have kids?” Maggie asked.

Kara pondered that for a moment, “Kids were usually born in birthing pods, but me and Clark were conceived the natural way. So, that means I can have kids the normal way. Do you want kids?” She decided to ask Maggie. They were talking about the future and kids are make or break in a relationship.

Maggie stopped playing in Kara’s hair, “I do want kids. Maybe, a girl and a boy, or maybe two girls. I’m not picky.” She replied. A part of her wanted to tell Kara about Jaimie, but Maggie didn’t know how. She started playing with Kara’s hair again.

Kara sighed in contentment, “I know it will be a little hectic with me being Supergirl, and any kids I have, may have powers.”

“Little supers floating or melting things with their heat vision. You never know, they may not have powers at all.” Maggie smiled imagining what Kara’s kids would be like.

Kara laughed, “That’s a pretty hilarious picture. Powers or no powers, I want them to have a normal childhood like Eliza and Alex gave me.”

“Look at us, discussing the future, like the adults we are. This is what people would call progress.” Maggie teased.

“We are adults. If this had been us a few years ago, we probably wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Kara stated.

“You’re right, we wouldn’t, but look at us now. We’ve grown, and we’ve changed.” Maggie agreed.

Kara moved until she was looking at Maggie, “Do you think we will eventually grow and change together?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Maggie smiled and brushed some hair behind Kara’s ears, “I think we will.” She searched Kara’s eyes for any hesitation, “We can only go up from here.”

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that.” She moved until their faces were a few inches apart.

Maggie threw caution to the wind and kissed Kara lightly on the lips. She had been wanting to do that since before they started talking. Maggie was about to pull back when she felt Kara pull her closer to deepen the kiss. She nibbled lightly on Kara’s bottom lip before gently trailing her tongue across her lip. She was rewarded for her actions when she felt Kara’s tongue against her own.

Maggie used her hands to slowly lift Kara’s shirt, touching soft skin, with each life of her shirt. To Maggie Kara’s skin felt so soft under her fingers, that if she touched her too roughly, Kara would bruise. She broke the kiss to remove Kara’s shirt, but before she did, Maggie made sure that Kara was okay with it.

“I’m okay. You can take my shirt off.” Kara told her.

Maggie smiled and took Kara’s shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her shirt came off next and joined Kara’s shirt on the floor. Maggie admired Kara’s beauty, “You are beautiful, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “Not as beautiful as you are.” She replied.

Maggie kissed Kara again, “Charmer.” She whispered against kiss-swollen lips.

“You love it.” Kara joked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “I do.”

Kara grinned, “Prove it.”

“How?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. You have to figure it out.”

Maggie laughed, “You are laying on me half-naked. There are so many different ways to prove it. Ways that I don’t think we’re ready for yet.”

“Who says I’m not?” Kara nipped at Maggie’s bottom lip.

Maggie smirked, “No one, but the last thing I want to do is have our first time together to be on a couch. You deserve more than a quickie on the couch.”

Kara pouted, “That’s not fair.”

“There are other things that we can do that does not involve us having sex.” Maggie couldn’t believe she was saying those words.

“Other things, like?” Kara kissed Maggie’s neck.

Maggie moaned softly, “Things that can’t be done on this couch.”

Kara bit down on Maggie’s neck lightly, “Wanna show me?” She asked in a sultry tone.

“Are you trying to tempt me, Kara?” Maggie asked throatily.

Kara stopped her actions and looked at Maggie, “I would never do that. I’m too much of a sweetheart to do that. But would it be so bad if I was?” She asked trying to hide her smile.

Maggie laughed, “It would be very bad. Once, I start… I don’t plan on having any interruptions. You know how that goes.”

“I do.” Kara agreed.

“That doesn’t mean you have to stop what you’re doing. I think we would be more comfortable on the bed. Don’t you think?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed softly, “It really does. I like your couch, but the bed is so much better.” She got off of Maggie and held out her hand. The candles were still burning low illuminating the room in warmth, and shadows.

Maggie took Kara’s hand and got off the couch, and led her to the bedroom. The storm was still raging on outside. Maggie was so thankful for lazy Saturday and rainy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies-xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	8. Sunday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie continue spending the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for everything! It really means a lot to me :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sound of the rain woke Maggie up out of her peaceful slumber, she looked over and saw Kara sleeping peacefully. Maggie couldn’t help but smile at how good Kara looked in her bed. Sure they’ve spent plenty of time in her bed, and Kara’s bed before, but this time it felt different. She watched Kara sleep for a little bit watching the rise and fall of her chest. Maggie never understood how Kara could be so sensitive to sounds sleep like the dead. Alex had told her that Kryptonians did not need sleep, but being on earth, Kara had to acclimate and discovered sleep.

Maggie found the story funny at the time; she was imagining little Kara, staring at Alex while she slept trying to figure out what it was about.

The lights must have come back on while they were sleeping because the clock on the bedside table was flashing 12:00. Maggie sat up and ran her hand over her face, this would be the perfect time to fix Kara breakfast, but everything in the refrigerator may have spoiled. That meant that she would have to go out and get breakfast. Maggie placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek before getting out of bed and getting dressed. There was nothing like a little shortcut to breakfast in bed. She left the apartment quietly and made her way towards Noonan’s; luckily there was not a lot of people inside. Maggie went inside the building and ordered breakfast for her and Kara, but also made sure to add sticky buns since those were Kara’s favorites. She had picked up the order when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to her right and saw Sam approaching her; Maggie assumed that Alex stayed over at Sam’s.

“Hey, Sam. You’re here getting breakfast too.” It was a statement and not a question.

Sam smiled, “Yeah, Alex is at home sleeping, and I thought I would surprise her with breakfast. I see you’re here getting breakfast too. Is it for anyone in particular she asked.”

Maggie shrugged, “Yes, it is. She is back at my place sleeping still. I thought I would surprise her with breakfast from here.”

“I’m sure Kara would like that. Are you sure you two are not together?” Sam asked out of curiosity.

“No, we’re just friends, nothing more,” Maggie replied.

Sam gave a knowing smile, “If you say so. But you want to be more than friends, right?” She asked.

“I plead the fifth on that question. Whatever happens, happens.” Maggie gave a non-answer.

“I’m not going to hold you any longer. I don’t want your food to get cold, but I do have a question for you.” Sam told the other woman.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What question is that?”

“How do you handle Kara being Supergirl?” Sam whispered.

Maggie sighed, “I let Kara do her thing. Do I worry? Yes, I do, but I know she can handle herself.” She told her honestly, “Why do you ask?”

Sam chuckled, “Alex. Whenever Kara would go out and be the hero that she is, Alex would always be on edge and freak out.”

“Yeah, Alex is very protective of Kara. Alex has two modes if she is hurt, she reacts recklessly, and she goes batshit crazy when it comes to Kara. I try to remain calm in all things, but I do get scared for Kara though. I really need to get back with breakfast. It was nice talking to you.” Maggie told Sam politely.

Sam smiled, “It was nice talking to you too. Oh, I also want to give you a heads up.” She called behind Maggie.

Maggie stopped and turned around, “A heads up about?”

Sam walked closer to Maggie, “Alex, Winn, James, and Vasquez have a pool going on how long it will take you and Kara to get back together.”

“Are you serious?” Maggie asked.

“Very serious. They each bet $50 on you two.” She admitted.

Maggie smirked, “Thanks for telling me. I’ll talk to you later.” She turned and walked out of the restaurant. They were all betting on her relationship with Kara. Maggie wondered what the time frame they betted on was. She was going to have fun with this bit of information, with that though; she made went back to her apartment.

When Maggie entered the apartment, it was silent which let her know that Kara was still sleeping or she did not get out of bed yet. She placed the food in the kitchen and took off her jacket and shoes, before going to look for a tray. She wanted to surprise Kara with breakfast in bed. She found the tray and arranged everything on it, along with orange juice and coffee. Maggie entered the bedroom and saw Kara still sleeping, but in a different position.

Maggie put the tray down on the bedside table and climbed into bed, and started placing light kisses on Kara’s lips to wake her up. The kisses seemed to work because Kara’s eyes fluttered open.

“What time is it?” Kara asked sleepily.

Maggie smiled, “According to my watch, it’s 7:15. I went to Noonan’s and got you some breakfast. We should eat it before it gets cold.” She presented Kara with the tray of food, as she sat up in the bed.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Breakfast in bed? You really shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to. I would have cooked for you myself, but the food in the refrigerator probably went bad.” Maggie told her.

“I love it. You got me sticky buns!” Kara cried happily, “You remembered.”

Maggie bit her lip, “How could I forget. You love sticky buns more than anything.” She teased.

“Not more than you,” Kara replied before cutting into her sticky bun. She was utterly oblivious to what she had said to Maggie.

Maggie had to stop at Kara’s words, she still loved her, “I’m flattered.” She began eating her breakfast.

They finished their food with each of them taking turns feeding the other, and sharing a few kisses in between. Maggie could find herself getting used to this, but she had to make sure that Kara would want this too. Kara didn’t give any indication that she was uncomfortable with any of this, but she didn’t want to assume anything on Kara’s part.

“Thank you for breakfast. It really hit the spot.” Kara finished her orange juice.

Maggie smiled, “I am glad that you enjoyed it. I know it’s not my cooking, but with the lack of power and everything probably spoiling.” She trailed off.

Kara chuckled, “Maybe next time when there isn’t a power outage, you can cook for me. If you want that is.” She amended her statement.

“I definitely want.” Maggie got out of bed and took the tray to the kitchen and threw everything away, and put the tray in the sink. She entered the bedroom to find Kara missing. Maggie knew that Kara was probably in the bathroom.

“Much better,” Kara stated as she came out of the bathroom.

Maggie noticed that Kara was still topless from last night and her mind went directly to taking them in her hands and caressing them. She shook her head of those thoughts it may have happened last night, but that doesn’t mean that there would be a repeat performance now.

“Earth to Maggie.” Kara tried to get the other woman’s attention.

“Did you say something?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “I asked if we are going to spend the day in the bed because it’s raining or are we going to spend it cleaning out your refrigerator, and going food shopping?”

“I think we should clean out the refrigerator, and go food shopping. Then we can come back and spend the rest of the day in bed. We’ll have fresh food, and we can order lunch or dinner in.” Maggie suggested. She hoped that no pressing issues arise where she or Supergirl is needed.

Kara approached Maggie slowly, “That does sound good, but we can spend some time in bed first, before anything else. Then we can spend the rest of the day in bed.” She looped her finger through Maggie’s belt loop.

Maggie could not believe this was happening, “Are you sure about this, Kara?”

Kara smirked, “I’m very sure.” She walked back towards the bed, bringing Maggie along with her, “The question for you is, do you want this?”

“I do, as long as there are no regrets after,” Maggie answered a smug smile playing on her lips.

“I will have no regrets, but we do have one problem.” Kara pushed Maggie down on the bed.

Maggie looked at Kara in curiosity, “What problem is that?”

Kara popped the button on Maggie’s jeans, “You are wearing too many clothes.”

Maggie licked her lips, “Then maybe you should do something about it.” She challenged.

Kara smirked, “Oh, I plan to.” She began to slowly move Maggie’s pants over her hips, with help from the other woman. Kara took the pants off and threw them on the floor not paying attention to where they landed. She moved up Maggie’s body and grabbed the hem of her shirt, and eased it up her torso, brushing her fingers lightly against skin that was revealed. Kara leaned down and placed a small kiss on Maggie’s stomach before taking Maggie’s shirt all the way off. She tossed it over her shoulder, and it landed somewhere on the floor.

“Looks like we’re about even in the clothing department.” Kara grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

Maggie looked at herself and then at Kara, “We still have on one article of clothing on.”

Kara tapped her index finger against her cheek, “What piece of clothing is that?”

Maggie brought her hand up and trailed it along Kara’s panty line, “This piece of clothing. The one that is separating me from your beautiful body.” She replied in a sultry tone.

If Kara’s underwear were not wet before, they sure as hell was wet now, “You have to work for the prize, Miss. Sawyer.” She rolled her hips for emphasis.

“Challenge accepted, but you have to remember, Miss. Danvers. I know you very well. I know what gets you off, and what turns you on.” She slid her fingers towards the crotch of Kara’s underwear where she felt the tell-tale sounds of Kara’s arousal.

Kara tried her best not to moan, “That’s cheating.”

Maggie smirked, “Is it?” She asked cockily as she traced the outline of Kara’s clit through her underwear.

“Yes. You’re not playing fair.” Kara tried to keep her hips still.

Maggie’s phone started going off in the other room, “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” She growled in frustration.

Kara got off of Maggie and ran to the living room, got the phone and brought it back to Maggie. Maggie answered the phone and ended the call, “I am needed down at the office. It seems like I can’t get a day off on my day off.” She sighed heavily.

Kara tried to mask her disappointment, “It’s the nature of your job. Go see what they want and then come back. I’ll be here waiting.”

Maggie quickly kissed Kara on the lips, “Having you to come home to is an excellent incentive.” She hopped off the bed and scrambled to find her clothes.

Kara bit her lip, “I’m pretty sure it would be.”

Maggie kissed Kara again, “Something to think about while I’m gone.” She rushed out of the apartment. The rain had cleared up a little bit, and Maggie ran to her car. The quicker she gets down to the station the better.

The detective was sure she broke a lot of laws trying to get down to the station. She made it in record time only to be met by Stevens, “What is so important that you had to bring me all the way down here?”

Stevens shrugged, “I think you would want to see this in person.” She told Maggie in a frustrated tone.

Maggie walked into the building and sitting at her desk was none other than her ex-girlfriend, Kate. She spoke with her yesterday, “What the hell are you doing here?” Maggie asked as she approached her desk.

Kate smiled, “Not happy to see me? My being here is not a social call. I decided to make a visit and drop off your things. I don’t have James address, and I didn’t want to disturb you again, so I caught a plane and flew over. I’m not here for long.” She pointed to the boxes on the floor.

Maggie was not pleased, “Thank you for that. Is there anything else you need?”

Kate reached into her pocket, “I wanted to deliver this as well. It’s a letter from someone significant to you. They’ve been looking for you.” She handed Maggie a letter.

Maggie took the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her in a child’s handwriting. She saw the name on the envelope and put it in her pocket, “Thank you for this. If you don’t mind, you need to leave and go back to Gotham. Don’t come back. If you step foot in this city again, I will have you arrested on site.” She warned the other woman.

Kate smirked, “I’m leaving. I don’t want to keep you from your beloved, Kara. Does she know about the child you left behind? It would hurt her so much if she found out from someone else.” She whispered the last part.

Maggie didn’t say anything. She was not about to let Kate get to her, “Would you stop already? You were the one who cheated on me and broke my heart, not the other way around. Get over it and pay attention to your new lover, and leave me the hell alone, Kate.”

Kate put her hands up, “I didn’t mean to ruffle any feathers, Mags. I was just making a delivery and trust me. You will never hear from me again. My job here is done.” She walked past Maggie brushing against her shoulder.

Maggie shook her head in disbelief and sat down at her desk. She knew that Kate was not going to let things go that easily. Hopefully, this would be the last that she would see or hear from Kate, but the woman had backed her into a corner. Maggie had to come up with a way to tell Kara about Jaimie. She wasn’t hiding her daughter, but she didn’t know how Kara or anyone else would react.

“Are you okay, Sawyer?” Stevens asked.

Maggie sighed, “No. My ex came here to get under my skin after I told her to stay away from me.”

Stevens sat down on the corner of Maggie’s desk, “After this, let’s hope that she doesn’t step foot in National City again. She really could have asked for James address and sent the boxes there. I think she wanted to add insult to injury, just be happy that the homewrecker didn’t come along.” She tried to make light of the situation.

“I probably would have shot her. I have to lug all these boxes to the apartment and face Kara. She is going to have questions.” Maggie confided in her friend.

Stevens had to agree with that, “Answer them honestly and don’t lie. Kara deserves the truth in all things, no matter how much it’ll hurt. It’s best to have everything out on the table now instead of later.”

Maggie knew Stevens was right, “You’re right. I have to be honest with, Kara. We are on our way to becoming something more. I don’t want any lies or secrets between us.”

“Then tell her everything about Kate coming to see you, and whatever else you’ve been holding onto.” Stevens placed a comforting hand on Maggie’s shoulder, “Go home and finish spending the day with your girl.”

“She’s not my girl, yet.” Maggie corrected her friend.

Stevens gave Maggie a lopsided smile, “Keyword is ‘yet.’ Give it a little time, Kara will definitely change her mind. Then you and Kara will be sickening sweet with each other.”

Maggie couldn’t hide the smile on her face, “I need to get going. I don’t want Kara to worry. Besides, we were in the middle of something before you called.”

“I did not need to know that. Do you need help with these two boxes?” Stevens offered.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, we can put them in my trunk.” She grabbed the top box while Stevens grabbed the other.

They loaded the boxes into the trunk of Maggie’s car and said their good-bye’s. Maggie took her time going home. She had to think of a way to tell Kara about Jaimie, and that would be difficult in itself because Kara would feel that she had lied to her. Everything had become so complicated. She should have been honest in the beginning, like she was with Kate. Maggie pulled into her parking spot and turned the car off. She had a lot to think about, and then there is the letter from Jaimie in her pocket. Maggie got out the car and put the letter in the trunk with the boxes and closed it.

Maggie made her way towards her apartment and stopped before unlocking the door. She opened the door and stepped in. The smell of chicken alfredo wafted through the air. The lights were off, and candles were lit, and soft music was playing in the background.

Kara came out of nowhere in on of Maggie’s t-shirts and little else on, “Welcome home.” She took off Maggie’s jacket.

Maggie’s mouth was dry, and she was sure that her mouth was hanging open, “I wasn’t even gone all that long.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara smirked, “You gotta remember, I’m not like other women. Do you like?” She asked.

“I love.” Maggie pulled Kara to her, “I love it a lot.”

“I hope you brought your appetite,” Kara whispered suggestively.

Maggie looked Kara up and down, “I did, but I’m not hungry for food. I’m hungry for you.” She licked her lips.

“Then let me satisfy that hunger.” She blew out the candles gently before leading Maggie back to the bedroom.

All thoughts of earlier vanished from Maggie’s mind as she focused on the beauty in front of her. She felt herself being pushed down on the bed and Kara again straddling her waist. Maggie was starting to see a pattern here with, Kara, but she was going to let her have it this once. Immediately Maggie noticed that Kara was completely naked under the t-shirt because she felt Kara’s wetness seeping through her jeans.

“You’ve been anticipating this,” Maggie stated the obvious.

“You left me very unsatisfied when you left. It took everything in me not to get myself off.” She ground her hips down on the crotch of Maggie’s jeans.

Maggie put her hands on Kara’s hips, “Why didn’t you? That would have been so hot.”

Kara gave Maggie a lascivious smile, “It would be better for you to get me off. You said it earlier today that you know exactly how to do it. So, get me off.”

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice. She lifted the shirt from Kara’s body and threw it somewhere in the room. She really didn’t give a damn where it landed, all she cared about was a very naked, wet and horny Kara on top of her. There was time for foreplay later, but right now she was worked up.

Maggie pushed Kara on her back and moved until her face was in between Kara’s thighs. She sent a small wink in Kara’s direction before placing her mouth on Kara’s glistening, wet center. Maggie always loved the way that Kara tasted she teased Kara’s clit with her tongue, before sucking on it lightly. She alternated between light licks and gentle sucking, something she learned that Kara liked. The Kryptonian didn’t like direct stimulation to her clit, and Maggie made sure to avoid that. She missed the taste of Kara on her tongue. It’s been too long since she’s had anyone so delicious. Maggie wanted to devour Kara whole, but there would be time for that later.

“Oh Rao, Maggie.” Kara moaned from above as she gripped the sheets.

Maggie could hear a slight tear, but that only spurred her on more. Kara was practically riding her face which she was not going to complain about.

“Fuck me,” Kara said breathlessly.

Maggie was not one to disobey a command, and she brought two of her fingers to Kara’s opening and slid them into her half-way, giving her a moment to adjust.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m okay. You can keep going.” She gave the all clear.

Maggie slid her fingers deeper until they were sheathed entirely in Kara’s pussy. She made a scissor-like motion with her fingers. One thing that Maggie loved about Kara was how responsive she was to her touches.

“M’aggie.” Kara cried out at the change of pace.

Maggie doubled up her actions and went as deep as she possibly could, and with each twist and turn of her fingers, the tighter Kara gripped them. She felt like her fingers were going to break in half, but it would be so worth it. Maggie removed her fingers and kissed her way up Kara’s body.

“What the hell, Maggie?! You can’t leave me like this.” Kara whined.

Maggie smirked as she placed a soft kiss on Kara’s breast, “I’m not stopping at all. I want to see you when you come. How beautiful you look,” She placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips, “It’s a breathtaking sight to see.” Maggie kissed her again and slid her fingers back inside Kara. There was no resistance this time.

She took Kara’s other hand in hers and locked their fingers together. Brown eyes met soft blue eyes she could see everything that Kara was trying to convey in them. Maggie moved her fingers slowly in and out of Kara, twisting her wrist a little bit as she did so. Kara arched up into her with each thrust she made. Maggie watched as Kara’s eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted.

“Please don’t stop.” Kara moaned into the quietness of the room.

“I’m not going to stop anytime soon. I can feel how close you are, Kara. You’re so hot and wet for me. You’re dripping all over my fingers.” Maggie whispered hotly into Kara’s ear.

Kara tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand, but not enough to cause her pain. Maggie was not wrong, she was close, so very close, and if Maggie were to continue, then she would fall apart around her, “Only for you. Only you can make me feel like this.”

Maggie tried not to let Kara’s words get to her, “I’m the only one that can get you this way. Don’t fight it, Kara. Don’t hold back. Let go.” She pressed her fingers against the one spot that she knew that would drive Kara over the edge.

Kara tried to keep herself from falling over the cliff, but with the weight of Maggie pressing against her, the fingers inside of her, coupled with Maggie whispering in her ear. She felt herself nearing the edge. Her body felt like it was going to explode. Maggie is the fire and Kara is the moth. Kara’s body stilled as she let her orgasm wash over her as if she was a wave being called to the shore, “Maggie!” She cried out as she reached her crescendo.

Maggie didn’t stop there she wanted Kara to come again. She sped up her thrusts not wanting Kara to come down before coming again. It didn’t take much as Kara had come again for the second time. She tried to make it a three-time thing, but Kara had let go of their clasped hands and put it on her wrist. This meant that Kara had enough for right now. She kissed Kara deeply, their tongues playing against each other.

“I love you.” Maggie whispered against Kara’s lips. The words caught her by surprise.

Kara smiled against Maggie’s lips, “I love you too.” The words felt natural.

They finally broke apart after Maggie came at least three times, and hunger was driving them both out of bed. The rest of the night was spent with the lovers in each other’s arms the outside world was long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Drop a line tell me whatcha think
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	9. Secrets Everyone Has Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have breakfast with Alex and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll again for your love. I am on the mend from surgery, so I hope to have time to update more often.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter relies heavily on Maggie's background from the comics and canon elements from the show.

The next day Kara and Maggie found themselves having a quick breakfast with, Alex and Sam. They were trying their best to hide their smiles but were failing miserably on all fronts. Kara didn’t care though, she was with Maggie, and she was happy.

“What is it with you two? You’ve been grinning like two idiots since we’ve gotten here.” Alex asked as she observed her sister and Maggie.

Kara shrugged, “Can’t two friends smile? We had a great weekend.”

“Despite the major storm, but we had a good weekend. It was something that we needed, after the hell week we’ve been through.” Maggie explained.

Sam was not convinced, “They are grinning like idiots because they had sex, Alex. Kara and Maggie got their groove on. How could you not pick up on that?” She asked her girlfriend.

Alex hid behind her coffee mug, “Kara and sex are two things I don’t want to think about. Are you two together now? Are you keeping it casual? Are you friends with benefits?” She asked she had a lot at stake on this.

Kara shrugged, “Don’t know yet.” She replied noncommittally. Maggie had told her about the bet.

Sam sent a knowing wink to Kara, “Just because the two of you got naked, doesn’t mean a relationship has to happen. Take your time and explore what you both want, then decide. You two obviously love each other, and love being together. Don’t rush to be in a relationship, take your time, and do what works for you.” She encouraged the two women. She did not take part in the bet, but she wanted Kara and Maggie to be happy.

Maggie shrugged, “It happens when it happens. Kara and I have some things to discuss, but ultimately, it will be her choice on whether we are a thing or not.”

Kara had to admit that she was having fun with Alex her sister was always competitive and loved to win. This would take her down a peg or two, “Enough about Maggie and me.”

“I’m not dropping it, Kara. You’re glowing over there; it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this, happy.” Alex reminded her sister.

“Good sex will do that to you.” Sam teased.

Maggie hid her smile behind her cup of coffee, “I don’t think Kara was this bad when you two had sex for the first time.”

“Kara was pretty chill about it. As long as she didn’t have to hear about it.” Alex replied.

Kara laughed, “Yes. Thank you for not traumatizing me.” The sound of sirens blaring caught Kara’s attention, “I have to go see about this.” She got up from the table and ran out of Noonan’s.

Kara saw these two big looking creatures terrorizing downtown National City. This was her city, and she needed to protect it. She flew down and landed on the ground; it cracked underneath her.

“Why are you destroying my city?” Kara asked in a loud voice.

“This is of no concern to you, Kryptonian.” The purple looking creature bellowed in response.

Kara smirked, “That’s not a good answer.” She flew up and punched the alien catching him off guard. The other alien reached up and grabbed her by the cape and pulled her down to the concrete.

“You think you can protect this city? There are more of us coming.” The other purple alien stated as he tried to hit Supergirl.

Kara got up feeling a little winded from being knocked to the ground, “You chose the wrong town to mess with.”

A fight broke out, and it was two purple creatures and Kara going head to head. They were strong and gave as good as they got, but Kara was not going to go down that easy, and not without a fight. The fight continued, and she was able to take one of the aliens down, but the other one was proving to be quite tricky. He was headed towards Maggie and the rest of the police officers.

“Maggie look out!” Kara yelled, but it was too late. The alien had cast Maggie to the side like she was a rag doll. This pissed Kara off to no end; she went head to head with the alien. Using all of her strength and whatever was available to take this beast down. With the use of heat vision, and her sonic clap the alien finally went down. The DEO swarmed in and took the aliens into custody.

Kara ran to Maggie’s side, “Maggie? Can you hear me?” She whispered. There was no response. She could hear Maggie’s labored breathing, and her heartbeat was slow. Kara did an x-ray of Maggie to see if there were any damages. She had two bruised ribs and a broken wrist. There was no internal damage which she was thankful for.

“Supergirl, you need to go. We’ll take care of her.” Vasquez told the superhero.

Kara looked at the agent, “Take care of her, okay?” She asked.

Vasquez gave her a reassuring smile, “We’ll take care of her.”

Kara placed a tiny kiss on Maggie’s forehead before flying off. She flew into the DEO where she was stopped by Winn, “You kicked some major ass out there, Supergirl. You took down two super-powered aliens.”

Kara sighed, “Did they bring in Maggie yet?” She asked.

“Alex is working on her in med bay. Maybe you should be checked out too.” Winn also suggested.

“Not right now. I need to find out how Maggie is.” She rushed to med-bay where Alex was placing her on a bed. Maggie had not woken up yet, and Kara felt fear creep up in her.

“She’s okay, Kara. She has a few bruised ribs, a broken wrist, and a concussion.” Alex told her.

Kara looked over Alex’s shoulder to Maggie, “I know about the ribs and the wrist, but not the concussion. Why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

“I gave her some pretty powerful drugs, so she will be out of it for a while. Sit down so I can look you over.” Alex pointed to the other bed.

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, Alex. I’m more worried about Maggie.” She refused.

Alex crossed her arms, “You will be no good to her if you are hurt. You had your ass handed to you; there could be internal damage. Now, get on the bed so I can scan you.” She commanded her sister.

Kara threw her hands up, “Whatever.” She sat down on the bed.

Alex took her time scanning over Kara, “This is déjà vu. I remember that being you, and Maggie was the one who was worried. Now, she is here, and you’re worried. You love her.” She stated the obvious.

“I do, Alex. I can’t explain it. I should be mad at her for leaving and breaking my heart, but when we are together none of that matters. She makes me happy, Alex unbelievably happy. When I saw her laying there, my heart stopped. I prayed to Rao for her to be okay. I can’t lose her, not when I just got her back.” Kara looked over at the bed. Maggie was still laying still no sign of wakefulness.

Alex put the wand back in its dock, “I know you are happy, Kara, and Maggie makes you happy. She loves you too, Kara more than you know. That night, when you were here, she and I had a long talk. Maggie is head over heels for you, and I can’t doubt that. I’ve seen the two of you together. You and Maggie are in your own little world. The looks, subtle touches, her feeding you and so forth. For two friends, you act like a married couple.” She pointed out to Kara.

Kara laughed, “I guess we are. We discussed the future, having kids, and the like. I want all of that with her. We want you and Sam to be the cool aunts and Winn and James being the cool uncles. When I look into the future, all I see is Maggie.” She trailed off.

“Me and Sam as cool aunts. I like the sound of that. I want all of that for you, Kara, and if Maggie can give you that, then I am all for it.” Alex told her sister honestly. She was genuinely happy for Kara.

Kara kept looking over at Maggie, “Yeah.”

Alex wrapped a comforting arm around her sister, “Maggie will be okay, Kara. We both know she is a fighter.” She kissed Kara’s temple.

Kara sighed and watched quietly as Maggie rested. She felt almost powerless, seeing Maggie thrown like a rag doll pissed her off. She tried to keep her cool, but it was hard, if word got out that Supergirl was involved with her, then she could be used to hurt her. Kara did not want Maggie to become another Lois Lane. Kara perked up when she heard Maggie moaning softly and heard her heart speed up. Alex let Kara go, and Kara rushed by Maggie’s side, holding her hand.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Kara whispered softly.

Maggie opened her eyes slowly, still a little groggy from the day's events, “Kara? What happened?” She asked trying to sit up.

“Don’t try to sit up,” Kara told her as she pressed the button to elevate the bed.

Maggie grabbed her head, “It feels like I went a couple of rounds with an MMA fighter.” She joked.

Kara laughed softly, “More like a big purple alien from hell. I kicked both their asses though.” She tried to smile.

“I got banged up pretty bad, judging by my cast, the bandages around my waist, and the headache I’m sporting.” Maggie tried to ease the tension.

Alex came over with a bottle of water and two Tylenol, “Welcome back, Sawyer. I figured you might be needing these.” She handed the water and pills to Maggie.

Kara took the bottle and opened it, “Here you go.”

Maggie took the pills, “Thank you, Alex.” She popped them in her mouth and drunk some water to wash them down.

“I am going to leave to two alone. Maggie, you rest for a little bit longer, and I will have Winn take you and Kara home.” Alex told the two women.

As soon as Alex left the room, Kara hugged Maggie and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “You have to be more careful, Maggie. I can’t lose you.” Kara whispered as she rests her forehead against Maggie’s.

“You’re not going to lose me, Kara. We have a lifetime of firsts to experience, arguing about the dishes, what we’re going to eat, getting a dog, and so many other things.” Maggie reassured her Kryptonian.

Kara smiled, “We’ll name them Krypto. Or we can get a cat and name him Streaky.” She added.

Maggie shook her head, “I am allergic to cats, but a dog would be okay, and we can name them, Krypto. We can go to a shelter and find a cute dog.”

“We have a lot to plan for.” Kara agreed.

Maggie’s smile faded, “When we leave here, there is something that I need to talk to you about.” She stated.

Kara frowned, “Is there something wrong? Is something bothering you?” She asked trying not to work herself up.

Maggie brought her good hand up to touch Kara’s face, “I am okay, but I need to tell you this before we move forward. It might change things between us.”

“You’re scaring me, Maggie. Why can’t you tell me now?” Kara asked.

“I don’t want everyone to hear. This is a private conversation. It’s nothing bad. I am not leaving you, and I am not ending things with you. I don’t feel comfortable talking about it here, trust me, okay?” Maggie tried to appease Kara’s worry.

Kara worried her bottom lip, “Okay, but when we get home we will discuss whatever you need to tell me.”

Maggie smiled, “I will tell you everything, Kara.”

“Okay. Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?” Kara asked.

“I am feeling no pain. I don’t know what was in those drugs, but they are working.” Maggie joked. They were pretty powerful just to be Tylenol.

Maggie was finally released and found herself at Kara’s apartment. She tried to protest, but Kara was adamant. There was no winning against Kara especially when she pouted. Kara had made sure that Maggie was comfortable, before flying to her apartment to grab some things of hers that she may need. Maggie already had a lot of clothes at Kara’s and vice versa. Kara landed in the alley behind Maggie’s apartment. She walked around and entered the building and made her way to Maggie’s apartment.

Kara grabbed Maggie’s bag out of the closet and grabbed a few items, a book she as reading, a bonsai tree that she was tending to, and some comfortable clothes that were easy for Maggie to put on. Once Kara was satisfied she made the journey back home. A smile graced her features as she thought about Maggie being in her space. The thought of having her to come home too made her giddy. They worked cases together, spent most of their time together, except for sister nights, they practically live together in a way.

Kara flew into the window and saw that Maggie was still sitting on the couch in deep thought. She dropped Maggie’s bag on the bed.

“What’s on your mind?” Kara asked as she sat down next to the detective.

Maggie shook her head, “Nothing, just trying to figure out how to tell you something. I want you to know that I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you.” She prefaced what she was going to say.

“Okay,” Kara replied casually.

Maggie took a couple of deep breaths, “There is something from my past that you need to know. When I was working for Star City police department, I married my captain James Sawyer. We had a child together; her name is Jamie. Our marriage ended when I came out as a lesbian. He won custody of Jamie, and I moved to Metropolis. I still keep in contact with her and see her on occasion. Having said all that, I am a mom, Kara.” She finished her story.

Kara was confused, “You have a daughter? How old is she? Why are you telling me this now?” She questioned.

Maggie sighed, “I’ve been agonizing over telling you. When I finally got the courage, something always happened to keep me from saying anything. I wanted to tell you because I didn’t want to keep this secret from you. I’ve been feeling guilty as hell about keeping this from you, and everyone else.”

Kara didn’t know what to say, “You have a daughter. H—how old is she? Why don’t you have her?” She stuck with the obvious questions.

“Jamie is seven now. Her dad is remarried and has a lot of money, so you can figure the rest out.” Maggie explained.

“Did this have anything to do with your dad kicking you out when you were 14? You entered into marriage to win back his love?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “Something like that. I got tired of living a lie and stopped trying to win him back.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me this before? I wouldn’t have looked at you differently. You’re a mom, Maggie. I would have stood by your side; you are family. I don’t know if I am hurt because you kept this from me for years or because you did not trust me enough.” Kara admitted. Her feelings are all over the place.

“I didn’t want you to think less of me. You are the savior of National City; you are light, and so much more. Half the time I didn’t feel like I was worthy of you. You’re so trusting, and you see good in everyone. I wanted to be good enough for you, and I figured if you knew the truth, then you wouldn’t want to be with me.” Maggie finally admitted.

Kara understood where Maggie was coming from and she wouldn’t have thought any less of Maggie. If anything this would make her love Maggie more, “I would have still been with you, Maggie. Is this why you went with Kate?”

There was a slight pause before Maggie answered, “Yeah.” She replied softly.

Kara pulled Maggie gently to her, “Thank you for being honest with me. It’s going to take some time to wrap my head around everything you told me.”

“Are we over?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “We’re not over. I know you, Maggie Sawyer, and your having a child, adds more to your character. Do you have a picture of her?”

“In my wallet.” She answered.

Kara got up and went to grab Maggie’s jacket and brought it to her, “Here you go. Do you need some help?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “I got it.” She pulled her wallet out and opened it, “This is Jamie.”

Kara took Maggie’s wallet and looked at the picture. The little girl had brunette hair like Maggie’s and her dimples. She was smiling happily her two front teeth missing. Kara thought she was adorable.

“She looks just like you.” Kara handed the wallet back to Maggie, “She is a cutie like her mom.”

Maggie blushed, “Yeah, she is.”

“Thank you for telling me. When you get better, I am going to kick your ass for keeping this from me.” Kara joked.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “I’m sure you will.”

“Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?” Kara asked focusing her attention on Maggie.

“No, I want to shower and sleep, if that is okay,” Maggie suggested.

Kara grinned, “That sounds good. I’m helping you, no arguing.” She helped Maggie off the couch.

Kara helped Maggie get undressed and into the shower. She put a plastic bag over Maggie’s cast to keep it from getting wet. Kara had seen Eliza do it for Alex when she had broken an arm. Once Maggie was taken care of and sleeping, Kara fixed a light lunch and straightened up a little bit. She thought back to their conversation and couldn’t believe that Maggie was once married and had a daughter. Kara understood why Maggie hid that part of her life away, but it still hurt that she didn’t trust her enough to tell her. This was going to take some time to get used to, and she is sure Alex is going to flip her shit when she finds out. Kara had decided to let Maggie tell Alex that since it was her story to tell.

This gave Kara a new prospect, a future with Maggie and her daughter, a dog and maybe a child of their own. Her mother didn’t send her to earth to fall in love with a human, and live the dream. Kara’s purpose was to protect Kal-El and be her best self, and now since she’s been living on earth as a human, she feels things that humans do. They were going to have to talk about this some more and what it means for her and Maggie going forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie are together, and she opened up to Kara about Jamie. They will be re-visiting this conversation again.
> 
> Drop a line let me know whatcha think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	10. It's Not What You Think, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the Superfam and Alex jumps to the wrong conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I guess being on bed rest will do that for a person.
> 
> Thank you for the love!

Kara spent her time taking care of Maggie, making sure her ribs were healing properly, making sure that she ate, and took her pain medications as needed. James, Winn, Sam, and Alex had also been a tremendous help, and Kara was thankful for that. When Maggie’s ribs are healed, she will be able to go back to work, but she would be on desk duty until her wrist completely healed. Luckily, things in National City had been quiet on the crime front, Supergirl had to help in a few fires, disputes, and whatever else but it’s been quiet. Kara was thankful for the quiet; it gave her time to spend with Maggie, and with her friends, which she was doing tonight, having a movie night with everyone. Kara and Maggie were still flying under the radar about their relationship, and she felt it served them right for betting on their relationship.

They were in the middle of _‘The Devil Wears Prada’_ when Maggie’s phone had rung.

“I gotta take this.” Maggie picked up her phone and answered it.

Kara placed a comforting hand on Maggie’s arm as she heard a man’s voice on the phone. She had a feeling that it was Jamie’s father calling. Everyone was looking at Maggie and Kara had glared at them. From what she could hear, Jamie’s father is talking about Jamie coming to visit.

Maggie stood up, “I’m going to finish this outside.” She announced before leaving the apartment.

“What was that about?” Alex asked as she watched the door close.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.” She lied.

The explanation didn’t fly with Alex, “Maggie is getting mysterious phone calls, and you don’t know?” She asked.

“Maggie does have friends outside of us. It could be Stevens calling about something. Whoever it is, if Maggie wanted us to know she will tell us. Respect her privacy.” Kara told her sister. A few minutes later Maggie came back into the apartment.

Maggie noticed all eyes on her, “Is something wrong?” She asked as she sat down next to Kara.

“What was with the secret phone call? You never step out during a phone call, no matter who it is.” Alex asked.

Maggie looked over at Kara before looking at Alex, “It was a private conversation that does not concern you. A conversation that I didn’t want anyone else to be privy to.” She defended her actions.

Kara sighed, “Back off, Alex.” She warned her sister.

“I will not back off. Maggie has mysterious phone calls. Are you not at least worried about that? She could have someone else on the side, and you could be none the wiser.” Alex was trying to protect Kara.

Maggie tried not to get upset, “I get that you’re protective of Kara, and you think history is going to repeat itself, but the conversation was on the up and up.”

Sam could feel the situation about to escalate, “Alex, calm down. It’s not any of your business. What goes on between Kara and Maggie is their business. Look at Kara, does she look upset, distraught, pissed off?” She asked her girlfriend. If anything, Kara looked like she was about to strike.

Alex shook her head, “Kara could be hiding how she’s feeling.”

Kara looked at her sister, “Are you serious right now? First, you attack Maggie, and now you’re saying that I am hiding my feelings. For your information, Alex. I have super hearing, and I know who was on the phone, and I know who she was talking to. That is why I am okay with it. If you would stop jumping to conclusions and assumptions, then you would realize that.” She pointed this out to her sister. Alex is so smart, but sometimes Kara thought she could be so clueless.

Alex deflated she felt kind of ridiculous for going after Maggie like that, “I’m sorry, Maggie. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions.” She apologized.

Maggie shrugged, “Attacking me, Alex was not okay. You made assumptions based on what exactly? Things from my past? I accept your apology, Alex, but don’t let it happen again.” She told the other woman firmly.

“I’m only looking out for Kara,” Alex stated.

“I get that, but who I was a few years ago, is not who I am now,” Maggie replied.

James cleared his throat, “I think we need drinks.” He finally spoke up. He had wanted to step in before, but he knew that whatever was going on was between Alex and Maggie.

“You’re right. Margarita’s anyone?” Winn asked getting up.

“Yes, please.” Sam requested.

While James and Winn went into the kitchen to fix drinks, Kara moved Maggie off to the side so they could talk. Little did the couple know that Alex was watching them both like a hawk.

“Is everything okay? What did he want?” Kara asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

Maggie smiled, “It was nothing bad. Jamie wanted to talk to me, and her father wanted to let me know that Jamie has a week-long winter holiday coming up. He wanted to know if I want to spend it with Jamie.” She replied.

Kara’s eyes lit up, “That’s great news! We have to get your guest room set up and make it look like her room. That way, she’ll want to come back and visit when she has breaks from school.” She suggested.

Maggie shook her head, “Calm down, Kara you’re getting ahead of yourself. I think we should let Jamie decorate the room herself, so she will know that it is hers. Then we will go from there and discuss her coming to visit more often.” She loved Kara’s enthusiasm.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry. I’m just really excited for her coming to visit and can’t wait to meet her. That’s if you want to introduce the two of us.”

Maggie used her good hand to touch Kara’s arm, “I want you two to meet. You’re my girlfriend and a part of my life, which means, you will be a part of her life too. I want the two of you to get to know each other.” She reassured her girlfriend.

“I liked the sound of that.” Kara smiled enigmatically. She led Maggie back to the couch.

“Like the sound of what?” Winn asked as the couple sat down on the couch.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Might as well tell them. They will find out eventually.”

Maggie sighed, “In two weeks, I will be having someone important come and visit me.” She stated vaguely.

“Who is it, Maggie?” Sam asked.

Kara put a reassuring arm around Maggie’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Maggie.”

“My daughter, Jamie is coming to National City for her school vacation.” Maggie blurted out.

“A daughter?” Alex asked.

“You’re a mom?” James asked.

“Yes, I have a daughter. Jamie is seven and lives with her dad in Metropolis.” Maggie answered both questions.

James looked hurt, “Maggie, we’ve been friends for years. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to think any differently of me.” She explained to her best friend.

James smiled, “I would never think differently of you. You’re still Maggie, kick-ass detective, and all around badass.” He raised his glass before taking a drink.

“So there is a mini you running around Metropolis? They better watch out.” Winn teased.

Maggie grinned, “She is not that bad. She’s very bright and very independent.”

“I think it’s brave of you, Maggie,” Sam told her.

Alex did not share their sentiments, “You have a daughter, and you failed to tell us? We’ve known you for years, and you never mentioned this.” She accused Maggie.

“What part of I didn’t want you to look at me differently did you not understand? I have been trying to tell you all, but I never found the nerve to tell you. Kara knows, and now you know.” Maggie explained her actions. She knew that Alex would act like this.

“You could have told us from the beginning, Maggie. You held an important part of yourself from Kara and us. How can you claim to love Kara, and lie about you having a daughter?” Alex asked in an accusatory tone.

Kara was getting pissed off at her sister, “Alex, that is enough! I’m not going to let you attack Maggie like this. She explained herself, and I know the truth. I am okay with her having a daughter. I am excited to meet Jamie. I get you’re trying to protect me, but in this, I don’t need your protection.” She defended her girlfriend.

“Alex, I think we should go,” Sam suggested.

Alex threw her hands up, “This is unbelievable.”

Sam sent an apologetic look Kara and Maggie’s way, “I’m sorry about this. I’ll talk to you both later.” She apologized and escorted Alex out of the apartment.

Kara could hear Sam and Alex talking even after they left the apartment. She didn’t understand what Alex’s problem was, “I think we should call it a night you guys. I’m sorry.”

“I was just thinking that.” Winn agreed.

“We can do this another time.” James chimed in as he took his and Winn’s glasses to the kitchen.

Kara and Maggie said their goodbyes to James and Winn. Kara and Maggie were finally alone in her apartment. Kara cleaned up the apartment, giving Maggie a moment to herself. Everything was clean, and Kara joined Maggie on the couch, “Are you okay, babe? You seem far away.”

Maggie sighed, “Not really. Alex lost her shit. I didn’t think she would react like that; you know?”

Kara exhaled softly, “She got angry for me. You know how Alex is when it comes down to me. I didn’t appreciate the way she attacked you. She can be upset, but me I’m excited.”

Maggie smiled sadly one dimple showing, “I know you are Kara, and I am thankful for that. You’ve taken the news quite well. I want Alex to be okay with it.”

Kara smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend, “Give her time. I’m sure that Sam will talk some sense into her. All that matters is you and me, and if Alex doesn’t approve, then it’s her loss. Let’s focus on Jamie and her upcoming visit.”

“I love your optimism and hope, Kara Danvers. You are the light to my darkness. Are you okay with meeting Jamie? I know it’s going to be an adjustment, but I want to make sure that you are okay with all of this.” Maggie wanted to check in with Kara and make sure she was still okay with it all.

“I’m okay with it, Maggie. Jamie is a part of you, and she is a part of your life. You are in my life, and that means she will be in my life too. You and Jamie are a package deal.” Kara explained, “And when she comes to National City, we will show her a good time, and that you and I love each other.”

Maggie bit her lip, “You are amazing. If I weren’t injured, I would show you how amazing you are.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara blushed, “Wait until you get the all clear. Your ribs are still healing, and you are in a cast. I don’t want you to re-injure yourself. I do have a question…how are we going to do this?” She asked.

Maggie knitted her eyebrows together, “Do what?”

“When Jamie visits. We’re used to staying at each other’s places, with Jamie here, there will be changes. Will we continue with the sleepovers or will we spend the night separately?” Kara asked a little bit of fear creeping up.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s, “Nothing is gonna change, Kara. We have our routine, and I want Jamie to see us together. I want her to get used to the idea of you and me together. Her father knows about you, and he is okay with it. That means that Jamie knows about you too, and she is going to love you. All the little kids love you, look at Ruby? She worships the ground you walk on.”

Kara laughed amusedly, “Ruby does not.”

Maggie smiled, “Yes she does. I understand your concerns, Kara, and everything will be alright. We have two weeks before she gets here and I know we will be talking about this some more.”

“That is true. I don’t know about you, but I am a little on the tired side.” Kara started to yawn.

Maggie nodded, “I’m a little on the tired side too. We can talk more in the bed.”

Kara helped Maggie get up, “That is so true.” She used her super speed to turn off the lights and carried Maggie bridal style to the bed.

“You have to quit doing that, Kara.” Maggie chastised her girlfriend.

Kara smiled cheekily, “You love it.”

Maggie smiled, “I do.”

Kara turned the blankets down on the bed and had Maggie get in first. Her ribs were still healing, and she didn’t want to do anything to jar the healing process. Kara got in the bed and pulled the covers up on them. Maggie had laid her head on Kara’s chest, and Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“Do you think we should tell them about us?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked up at Kara, “No, not yet. We should let them sweat it out for a little while longer. They deserve it after betting on us. Do you want to tell them?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, they can suffer. It will serve them right besides I can’t wait to see their faces when we tell them.”

“You are a beautiful mastermind. Do you think we’re doing this a little backwards?”

Kara was confused, “Doing what backwards?”

Maggie licked her lips, “Well, we got back together, and now there is a kid. We didn’t get married first, or have a dog.” She voiced her thoughts.

“You and I are not conventional people. We may be backward but we are working our way towards everything. Don’t worry, we will get the dog, once we decide on our living arrangements. Having a dog living in two different places will confuse it.” Kara stated.

Maggie chuckled, “Then we will have to discuss where we are going to live. Do we want to live in an apartment or do we want to live in a house? We are going to have Jamie part-time and a dog.”

“I guess that is something we have to think about. We don’t have to figure it out tonight. We have a future ahead of us.” Kara kissed the top of Maggie’s head.

Maggie agreed, “That is so true. I’m excited to start a life with you. Did you ever think we would get here?”

Kara shrugged, “No. I do believe that if something comes back to you, it’s meant to be. You went away and came back. You and I are meant to be. Since you had Jamie, does that mean, I will be carrying our child?” She asked.

“You sure will. You are the last child of Krypton, other than Clark the line ends with you. So, I think it is important for you to carry it on. I’m going to have to learn about Kryptonian physiology.” Maggie admitted.

Kara ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, “It’s no different from yours. The only difference is, we can absorb some of our partner’s essence and boom! You have a baby.”

“Um, what now?” Maggie asked confused.

Kara giggled, “You and I have to touch each other, not with our mouths or our tongues, but our actual genitalia.” She stated it as a fact.

“So, you mean if you and I were to touch, then you and I could create a child?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Why do you think I haven’t suggested that we be more adventurous in the bedroom.”

“I understand now. We can revisit this in the future after we’ve gotten settled down in life.” Maggie replied.

Kara nodded, “Yes, we can visit this at a later time.”

The room fell silent except for Maggie’s heartbeat and breathing. Kara relaxed enough to fall asleep. Everything else can wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex *shakes head* 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	11. And Jamie Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone. 
> 
> We have the introduction of Jamie. She is very sassy.

Kara watched as Maggie paced outside of the police station. Maggie had spoken with her ex, and they agreed to do the exchange there. Maggie had wanted her to be there, and this is where she is at. Kara could tell that her girlfriend was nervous, and if Kara was honest, she was nervous too. She is meeting her girlfriend’s daughter for the first time, and it was a little overwhelming.

“It’s going to be okay, Maggie. This is your daughter, the light of your life. Why are you so nervous?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “This is the first time that there is a drop-off with my girlfriend. Jim said he was okay with everything, but who knows.” She explained.

Kara smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend, “It’s going to be okay. Is that the only thing or is there more?” She prodded.

“That was it. I want to tell you now that Jamie is very sassy and opinionated for a seven-year-old she has no filter. I’ve been trying to work on that, but it’s difficult.” Maggie mentioned what else was bothering her, “I don’t want you to think that she is some unruly child.”

Kara put her hands on Maggie’s arms, “You are the same way, Maggie. If she is anything like you, then I will like her.”

A few minutes later a black SUV pulled up to the front of the police station. The back door of the vehicle opened and all Kara could see was brunette hair running towards them.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The little girl cried as she jumped into Maggie’s arms.

Maggie hugged Jamie tightly to her, “I’m so glad that you’re here.” She began kissing her daughter all over her face.

Jamie started giggling, “Mommy, we’re in public.”

“I didn’t think that mattered,” Maggie told her daughter before putting her down.

Jamie saw Kara, “Who are you?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “I’m Kara, and you must be Jamie. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Jamie returned the smile, “I heard about you too. Daddy called you mommy’s special friend. Whatever that means.” She replied.

“Jamie, what did I tell you about running off like that?” Jim chastised his daughter.

“Sorry, daddy, but I wanted to hug mommy.” Jamie apologized with an impish grin.

Jim tapped his daughter on the nose, “Don’t do it again.” He looked over at Maggie, “Mags, it’s good to see you.”

Maggie nodded, “It’s good to see you too Jim. How is Angie?” She asked politely.

“Angie is doing well.” He replied and looked at Kara, “You must be Kara, I’m James, Jamie’s dad.” He held out his hand.

Kara smiled sweetly, “It’s nice to meet you, James.” She shook his hand firmly.

James let go, “That’s is quite a handshake you got there.” He told Kara.

“I’m sorry. I don’t realize my strength sometimes.” She apologized, “I’m going to leave you two alone to talk.” She excused herself from the situation and stood off to the side. Kara had to fight the temptation to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Kara decided to discreetly watch as Maggie, and her ex talked casually. Maggie had a relaxed posture as did James. Jamie, for the most part, was standing there watching her parents like they were an entertaining television show. The conversation was over, and Maggie waved her over. Kara walked over to where they were standing.

“I need to get going. It was nice meeting you, Kara.” James told her.

Kara smiled, “It was nice meeting you too, James.” She felt a little weird calling him that since her best friend is named James.

“Bye daddy,” Jamie waved at her dad.

Kara watched as the man made his way back to his SUV and pulled out of the parking lot. This left her, Maggie and Jamie alone.

“Why don’t we get Jamie home so she can put her things up and we can spend the day together. How does that sound?” Maggie asked trying to break the tension.

Jamie smiled, “I would like that mommy. Do I have my own room?” She asked.

Maggie grinned, “You do have your own room. I wanted to decorate it, but Kara here suggested that you should decorate it yourself.” She looked at Kara.

“You said that, Kara?” Jamie asked mildly pleased.

Kara smiled, “I did. I thought you would like to make the room your own.”

Jamie smiled, “I like her, mommy.”

Maggie laughed, “I knew you would kid. Let’s get you home, and we can put your stuff up and go shopping.”

Kara took Jamie’s bag from Maggie, “I got this.” She told her girlfriend.

“Okay.” Maggie agreed.

They walked to Maggie’s car and got Jamie situated in the backseat. She was tall enough not to need a car seat anymore. Kara and Maggie got in the car next and put their seatbelts on. Maggie gave Kara a shy smile before starting the car.

“What grade are you in, Jamie?” Kara asked wanting to get to know the little girl better.

“I’m in the 2nd grade,” Jamie answered.

“What is your favorite subject?” Kara asked the next question.

Jamie grinned, “I really like science, but I like art too. My true love is math though. I love working with numbers.”

“You would get along great with my sister,” Kara told her.

“You have a sister? Is she older than you?” Jamie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, her name is Alex, she works for the FBI. Do you have any siblings?” She asked.

Jamie shook her head, “No. I want a little sister or brother, but daddy and his wife said no.” She crossed her arms.

“Your daddy and Angie are happy with you,” Maggie told her daughter.

Jamie scoffed, “No, they are selfish.” She stated.

Kara was taken aback by Jamie’s response her girlfriend was right, Jamie is sassy. She knew that any child of Maggie’s would probably be sassy and sarcastic like her.

“What do you do for a job, Kara?” Jamie asked.

“I’m a reporter for CatCo magazine,” Kara answered.

“You work for a magazine? Do you interview celebrities?” The little girl asked.

Kara hesitated for a moment, “Sometimes, but not all the time.”

“Do you have any kids?” Jamie asked.

“No, I don’t have any kids,” Kara replied.

Jamie grinned, “Do you like kids? Do you want kids?” She asked.

Kara looked at Maggie who just smiled, “I do like kids, and I do want kids.” She answered.

“Are you and mommy together?” Jamie asked again.

Kara laughed, “No, we’re not. We are really good friends.”

Jamie giggled, “Of course you are, good friends are not there during a drop-off.”

Maggie decided to step in, “Hey, sassy pants, knock it off.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry mommy, sorry Kara.” She apologized.

“I know you want to know about everything that is going on, but there is a time and place for it,” Maggie told her daughter.

Jamie sighed, “I know. I’m just really excited. I don’t know anyone else that you’re with outside of Kate.”

“Do you want to be a detective when you grow up, Jamie?” Kara asked trying to defuse the situation.

“Nope, I will leave that to daddy and mommy. I want to be an astronaut when I get older. I want to go to space and see all the stars.” Jamie answered honestly. She has always been fascinated with the stars.

“I’m sure you will make a great astronaut.” Kara encouraged the little girl.

They arrived at Maggie’s apartment, and Kara again grabbed the bags and took them upstairs. She watched as Maggie and Jamie chatted about the different things that they were going to do while she was here visiting. Kara couldn’t help but smile at how so much alike Maggie and Jamie were. She’s seen Maggie happy, but this was next level happiness, and Kara couldn’t have been more thrilled. Once they were inside the apartment, Kara put the bags down in the guest room.

“I can’t wait to go shopping for my room. It’s the same size as my room at daddy’s house. Can I paint my walls purple?” Jamie asked.

Maggie shrugged, “We can paint the walls whatever color you want.” She had talked to the landlord, and she said it was okay.

Jamie cheered, “Yes! When are we going shopping? Can we go now?” She asked excitedly.

“Are you hungry?” Maggie asked.

“No, daddy and I had a big breakfast before we got on the plane. I also had some trail mix while on the plane too.” Jamie answered. She was not hungry at all.

Maggie looked at her daughter to see if she was lying, “Okay. We can go shopping.”

“Is Kara coming too? I want Kara to come, please?” Jamie asked.

“You’ll have to ask Kara,” Maggie replied.

Jamie looked at Kara, “Will you come shopping with us?” She asked with a big smile.

Kara couldn’t resist, “Yes, I will go shopping with you and your mommy.”

“You’re so cool,” Jamie told her.

“Go to the bathroom before we go,” Maggie told the little girl.

“Okay.” Jamie went to the bathroom.

Maggie walked over to Kara, “How are you feeling, Kara?” She asked.

Kara exhaled softly, “I’m okay a little overwhelmed. I'm not used to being around children as Kara. It’s going to take some time to get used to. Jamie is adorable and so much like you.”

Maggie went to hug Kara, “Thank you for being with me today. I understand how overwhelming this can be for you. I know this is too much too soon. If you want to you know, not go shopping with us, you’re not obligated to.” She wanted to let her girlfriend know that she understands and that she is here for her.

Kara held Maggie close, “I want to go shopping with you and Jamie. I made a promise to you when I said I would be here through it all with you. Besides, who is going to carry all the heavy stuff.” She laughed.

Maggie laughed too, “That is so true.”

“Jamie is coming,” Kara warned Maggie before they broke apart.

“I’m ready to go now, mommy,” Jamie told her mom.

Maggie grabbed her keys, “Let’s go shopping. Where should we go first?”

“Ikea!” Jamie answered.

Maggie hated Ikea, but it’s Jamie, “The lady wants to go to Ikea, then we will go to Ikea. Is that okay with you, Kara?”

“I’m fine with it. I have some experience with putting things together from Ikea.” Kara replied remembering when she helped a family put furniture together.

The drive to Ikea was an interesting one, Jamie was dominating the conversation and asking questions. Kara was content in listening to mother and daughter talk again. Jamie was a handful, but when it came to Maggie, the little girl was very respectful. They entered the store and Kara grabbed a cart. They made their way over to the children’s furniture section, from there, Jamie picked out a desk, a chair, and a bookshelf.

“What about a lamp or a bedding set for your room?” Maggie asked.

Jamie thought for a minute, “I want anything lavender and white.”

“Cartoon characters? Flowers? Anything like that?” Kara asked as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

“No cartoons or flowers. That’s for babies; I’m a big girl. Can I get prints?” Jamie asked.

Kara tried not to laugh at how matter of fact Jamie was, “I think that could be arranged.”

“Mommy? Why is everything in Swedish? I know there is an English translation, but why Swedish?” Jamie asked.

“Ikea is a Swedish owned company, baby. So, they are going to have things in their native tongue.” Maggie answered.

“Okay. Angie says that people who are in America should speak English or they should go back to where they came from. Angie is a bitch, and her friends are very racist.” Jamie mentioned casually. She hated her dad’s wife.

Maggie stopped in the middle of the store, “What did you just call her?”

Jamie frowned, “I called her a racist.”

Maggie shook her head, “No, before that. You called Angie a nasty name. Where did you learn that word?” She asked her daughter.

Jamie knew she was in trouble, “I heard it from my nanny, Ariel. She called Angie that after she told her, that she could have her deported.” She explained.

Kara could see her girlfriend getting upset, “That’s not a very nice name to call someone, Jamie. Ariel is an adult so she can say it, but not you; you’re still young. Do you understand?” She asked the little girl.

Jamie nodded, “I understand. I’m sorry, mommy and Kara.” She apologized sincerely.

Maggie took a couple of calming breaths, “It’s okay, sweetheart don’t say it again, okay?”

“Okay. Does that mean we can’t go shopping anymore?” Jamie asked sadly.

Maggie shook her head, “We are going to finish shopping, but when you get home, you and I are going to have a small talk, understand.”

Jamie nodded, “I understand, mommy.” She replied softly.

The rest of the trip to Ikea was made without incident. They went to the register to checkout, and they were waiting in line. Kara didn’t understand how there were a lot of people in Ikea on a Friday afternoon. It was their turn at the register, and the cashier rung up everything. It was time to pay, and Maggie had pulled out her card, but Kara stopped her.

“What are you doing, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“You don’t have to pay for all of this on your own, Maggie. I’ll be more than happy to go in with you.” Kara suggested.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I can do it myself, Kara. I don’t need your help.” She replied.

Kara understood where Maggie was coming from, “I know you don’t, but we are in this together. So, I think I should help pay for everything as well.” She came back with her rebuttal.

Jamie sighed, “You two should get together already. You argue like daddy and Angie.”

Maggie relented and looked at the cashier, “We’ll split it two ways.”

The cashier smiled, “Not a problem.”

They paid for their purchases and made their way to Maggie’s car. They were able to get everything to fit in the trunk of Maggie’s car. Their next stop was Home Depot to get the paint for Jamie’s room. That went off without a hitch, and now they were back at Maggie’s boxes and bags all over the living room.

“We should rest for a moment before we get started,” Maggie suggested.

Kara had an idea, “Why don’t you and Jamie go get some ice cream and you two can talk about what happened in the store this afternoon. While you’re gone, I can set Jamie’s room up. That way, we can have time to do other things.” She suggested.

Maggie protested, “I can’t have you do that, Kara. You’ve already done so much already.”

Kara shook her head, “I want to Maggie. Are you okay with that, Jamie?”

“I’m okay with that, Kara,” Jamie answered.

Maggie knew she was outnumbered, “We’ll go get ice cream and talk about what happened earlier. Do you want me to bring you some ice cream back?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I am okay. You take Jamie and have a good time.”

“If you say so. What do you say, Jamie?” Maggie asked her daughter.

“Thank you, Kara.” She hugged the other woman.

This was unexpected, but Kara hugged her back, “You’re welcome, Jamie.”

The mother and daughter left, leaving Kara alone. She used this time to decompress and think about everything so far. Jamie was a spitfire and a little bit of a handful, but she already loved her. Maggie was great with her, and Kara could see herself doing this again with Maggie. It was a little overwhelming, but that is to be expected since this is her first day of being around Jamie.

Kara used her super speed to put the furniture together, but double checking it to make sure that it was sturdy, and would not fall. Next, she painted the room and even painted little butterflies on the wall in white. She used her breath to make the paint dry faster. Once that was complete, Kara put the desk and bookshelf in the room and put the bedding on the bed. The job was done, and Kara felt accomplished. She sent a text to Maggie letting her know that she was done, but not to rush to get back.

An hour later the door opened and in walked Maggie and Jamie. Kara smiled as mother and daughter entered the apartment, “Hey you two. Did you have fun getting ice cream?”

Jamie smiled, “I did, and I got you something.” She handed Kara some flowers.

Kara smiled at the bouquet, “Thank you, Jamie. How did you know that lilies were my favorite?”

“Mommy told me.” Jamie looked at her mommy.

“Well, these are very beautiful and so thoughtful. I have something to show you and your mommy. Want to go and see your room?” Kara asked as she got off the couch.

“I want to see it,” Maggie told her.

“Close her eyes, Maggie.” Kara told her girlfriend, “Let’s go.”

They walked past her and Maggie’s bedroom and stopped in front of a closed door. Kara looked at Maggie and sent a wink in her direction. Maggie took her hands off of Jamie's eyes.

Jamie’s eyes lit up when she saw a lavender, wooden ‘J’ on the door, “There is a J for Jamie.” She stated happily.

Kara nodded, “Yes, because this is your room.”

“Open the door, baby.” Maggie urged her daughter.

Jamie was vibrating with excitement, and she opened the door, “Oh my God! It’s beautiful, Kara. How did you do this so fast?” The little girl asked as she looked around her room. She went to the wall and touched one of the butterflies, “How did you know I liked butterflies?” She asked Kara.

Kara smiled, “They are all over your backpack, and your bags have butterflies all over them.”

“Do you like it?” Maggie asked her daughter.

Jamie’s eyes lit up, “I love it. This is my room. Thank you, mommy and Kara.” She wrapped her little arms around Kara and her mommy.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Maggie told her, “Do you want to unpack your things and put them away? I know you don’t want to live out of your bags the entire time.”

Jamie stepped away, “Can I?”

“You can. This is your room and your personal space. Kara and I will be in the living room.” Maggie reminded the little girl.

Jamie put one of her bags on the bed, “Okay, mommy.”

Kara and Maggie left and went to the living room to sit down and relax. They were both tired from today’s adventures, but they knew they needed to discuss dinner soon.

Maggie kissed Kara gently on the lips, “Thank you so much for doing this for her. You really didn’t have to, but it was beautiful.”

Kara tried not to blush, “It’s no problem at all. I wanted to do it for you and Jamie both. I told you, I am with you 1000%. I hope I didn’t overstep when we were in Ikea. I know that Jamie is your daughter.”

“You didn’t overstep at all, for someone who has never been around kids as Kara Danvers, you have the magic touch. Do you know that when we went out for ice cream, Jamie couldn’t stop talking about you? Words can’t express how much she lit up. You’ve made quite the impression on her.” Maggie told her girlfriend. She was happy that Jamie and Kara were getting along.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? We weren’t around each other that long.”

“Yes, that little time you two were together was enough to make an impression on her. You took the time out to talk to her and ask her questions. You listened to her, and you made her feel included in everything. You don’t know how much that means to a child, especially one as young as Jamie. She asked me when I was going to marry you.” Maggie laughed.

“I was a teenager when I landed on earth, and Eliza and Alex made sure that I had a good life, and feel included. Grant it, Alex was a total bitch, but she eventually came around. I wanted Jamie to have the same experience I did.” Kara explained.

Maggie smiled, “I’m thankful for that.”

“I’m finished putting everything away, mommy,” Jamie told her mother and Kara as she entered the living room.

Maggie patted the seat between Kara and herself, “I am so proud of you.”

Jamie climbed in between the two women, “Thank you, mommy. What are we going to have for dinner?”

“Dinner? You haven’t even had lunch yet.” Maggie poked Jamie’s stomach.

Jamie laughed, “I like lunch, but dinner is important too. Don’t you think, Kara?” She asked the other woman.

“Dinner is very important but so is lunch. Honestly, all food is important.” Kara agreed.

Jamie smiled, “See mommy, Kara agrees.”

“That she does. Since you don’t want lunch, how about a little snack to tide you over til dinner?” Maggie suggested.

“I like that mommy. Do you have my favorite?” Jamie asked.

“Of course I do. How can I forget your favorite bacon and ranch pinwheels?” She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for Jamie, “Do you want some too, Kara?”

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, I like to try different things. Is it alright if I take a picture of Jamie and me together and post it on Instagram?” Kara asked.

“Yes, you can,” Maggie called from the kitchen.

Kara pulled out her phone, “Ready to make your debut on my Instagram?”

Jamie grinned, “Yes.”

Kara took a picture of her and Jamie together and posted it to her Instagram. Maggie brought out their snack and Kara took pictures of Jamie and Maggie together, with a few of the three of them together.

“Send those to me. I want to put you two on my Instagram.” Maggie requested.

Kara sent the pictures to Maggie so she could put them on hers. She was new to this whole thing, but she’s seen Alex and Sam do it with Ruby. The picture with Kara, Jamie, and Maggie together were getting the most attention. Kara knew it would be because of her hashtags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss...it's so fluffy. 
> 
> What do you think of Jamie?
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	12. Welcome To Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a crash course in motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. Each comment, kudos, and bookmark mean a lot to me.
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter will help Jamie grow on you.
> 
> Having said all that, on to the chapter...

After Jamie was settled and a few hours past, she was now ready for dinner. Instead of cooking it was decided that they would go out to dinner instead. They had a whole week to cook dinner, and it would be an excellent way to have Jamie see National City. It also didn’t help that Alex had wanted to have dinner so she can get a chance to meet Jamie. Alex had eventually come around to the idea that Maggie had a child thanks into a large part to Sam. Kara knew that she owed the other woman a gift she had been a godsend. They arrived at the restaurant and was greeted by Alex, Sam, and Ruby.

“Hey, Kara. Hey Maggie, and this must be Jamie.” Alex greeted the little family.

Jamie smiled, “That’s me. You are Alex the FBI agent and Kara’s sister.” She stated.

Alex smiled, “I am. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

“You too, Alex.” Jamie looked at Sam, “You’re Sam, Alex’s girlfriend.” She pointed to the other woman.

Sam smiled, “I am, and this is my daughter, Ruby.” She introduced her daughter.

Ruby waved, “Hi, Jamie.”

Jamie waved back, “Hi, Ruby.”

After the introductions were complete, they went inside the restaurant where they were escorted to their table. They were placed in a corner booth that allowed them to have some privacy. Jamie sat in between Kara and Maggie, while Ruby sat between Sam and Alex. A kid’s menu was placed in front of Jamie along with some crayons.

“Is Jamie vegetarian too?” Alex asked Maggie.

Jamie looked up from her menu, “No, but I don’t eat red meat.” The little girl answered.

“Gotcha. What is your favorite food?” Alex asked.

“Pizza,” Jamie answered without hesitation.

Alex smiled, “You know who else likes pizza?”

Jamie shook her head, “No, who?”

“Kara. She loves pizza and potstickers.” Alex replied with a smile.

Jamie’s eyes went wide at the information, “No way! Kara didn’t tell me that she liked pizza.”

Kara shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“That’s cool,” Jamie replied and went back to coloring on her menu.

Alex cleared her throat, “I want to apologize to you Maggie for how I blew up at you. I was an a-s-s about the whole situation.” She apologized.

Jamie looked up, “You spelled a bad word Alex. You’re gonna have to put money in the jar.” She grinned cheekily.

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “You have a money jar too?”

Jamie nods, “Uh huh, daddy and his wife say a lot of bad words. It’s a good way to make money.” She made a lot of money from her daddy and Angie.

“My mom and Alex are the same way. Once, I had enough money to send them on a fancy date. It was so worth it.” Ruby added to the conversation.

While Jamie and Ruby talked, the adults finished their conversation. Alex explained why she reacted so badly, and Maggie accepted her apology. The waitress came over to take their orders and refresh their drinks. She also put fresh bread and butter on the table for them to eat.

“How long are you here for Jamie?” Sam asked.

“For a week. I go back to school the Monday after next. I wanted to come and visit mommy and now Kara.” Jamie replied. “You look kind of like my mommy.” She mentioned casually.

Sam laughed, “I never thought of that before. It’s a very fair comparison.” She agreed.

Maggie laughed, “The Danvers sisters have a type it seems.” She teased.

“I agree,” Sam responded.

“What are your plans for the week,” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I have to work so my involvement will probably be minimal.”

“Can’t you ask James to let you have some time off? I am sure he can give it to you.” Alex suggested.

“Kara can’t shirk her responsibilities. Besides, it sets a good example for Jamie.” Maggie and Kara had discussed this in depth.

“He did give me a couple of half-days though. So I won’t be working the whole time.” Kara replied.

“Can we visit your job, Kara?” Jamie asked.

“It’s up to your mommy. I don’t mind though, but I will tell you my job is boring.” Kara answered Jamie’s question.

Maggie looked at her daughter, “We’ll see.”

“You live in Metropolis. Do you know Superman?” Ruby asked.

Jamie nodded, “I know Superman. He’s pretty cool. Daddy still has a dislike for him, but not as bad as it used to be. Do you know Supergirl?” She asked.

Ruby nodded, “I know Supergirl, and she’s pretty cool.”

Jamie looked at her mommy, “Do you know Supergirl, mommy?”

Maggie looked over at Kara for permission, “I do know Supergirl. We work on cases together.” She answered.

“They have an extraordinary working relationship.” Alex teased.

“Alex!” Kara kicked her sister under the table.

Jamie perked up, “Can I meet her?”

“You’ll have to talk to Alex. She has a special relationship with Supergirl.” Maggie looked at Alex.

Jamie looked at Alex, “You know Supergirl too?” She asked the other woman.

Alex nodded, “Yes, she’s saved me a lot. I’ll talk to her and have her drop by and see you while you’re here.” She reassured the little girl.

“That’s impressive.” Jamie smiled.

The waitress came back with their meals and everyone at the table began to eat. Maggie took her time to cut Jamie’s chicken before the little girl could eat. The kids dominated the conversation while the adults were content in listening to the kid's chatter.

“Kara, I have to go to the bathroom,” Jamie whispered.

Kara stopped eating, “Okay, let’s go.” Kara slid out followed by Jamie.

Maggie watched as Kara and Jamie left the table a smile on her face. She was happy to see her girlfriend and daughter getting along so well. Maggie had to admit that she was nervous about their meeting, but now she was glad that they did.

“Jamie has taken a shine to Kara. I think it’s kind of cute.” Sam commented.

Maggie laughed, “Jamie has, and it’s a good thing. We went shopping today for Jamie’s room, and Kara painted her room and put the furniture together. I was impressed.”

“I bet Jamie loved it. I have to say the three of you looked good together in your photos. Was that Kara’s idea?” Alex asked.

“How did you figure it out?” Maggie asked.

“It’s a Kara thing. She did the same thing with Rubes. She is such a nerd.” Sam teased.

Ruby huffed, “There is nothing wrong with being a nerd.”

Sam smiled, “Being a nerd is awesome.”

“Since you already have the kid. When are you and Kara going to take the next step?” Alex asked as she sipped her wine.

“What step is that?” Maggie asked.

“When are you two getting together? You two already act like a couple, and seeing you both with Jamie; it makes it look like you are parenting her together.” Alex asked bluntly.

Maggie wanted to tell them that they are already together, but decided against it, “Why do we have to put a label on it? Kara and I are letting things happen naturally.”

Kara and Jamie came back to the table and sat down. Jamie went back to eating while Kara looked at everyone else. “Did I miss something here?”

“Alex wanted to know why and Maggie are not together yet?” Ruby stated without mentioning everything else.

Jamie looked up from her plate, “I thought they were together because they were discussing things like daddy and his wife does. They should be together though; they do act like daddy and his wife.” She stated proudly before going back to dinner.

Kara coughed, “Maggie and I are fine the way we are. When we get together, you will know. Right now, we are enjoying each other’s company.”

Sam smirked, “Enjoying each other’s company? Is that what they are calling it now?” She teased.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “This is not a conversation to have in front of children.” She scolded the adults at the table.

Dinner was over, and every one declined dessert. Jamie couldn’t eat anymore, and she was about to fall asleep at the table. Maggie suggested that they called it a night and made plans to get together again some other time.

“Do you need me to get her, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “I got her.” She scooped Jamie up and got out of the booth.

“They are so together,” Alex whispered to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes, “No they are not. Leave it alone, Alex.”

They parted ways, and Kara carried Jamie to the car, she was still sleeping. Maggie couldn’t help the smile she had on her face. She could get used to this being out with their family, taking Jamie home, and putting her to bed. The drive back to the apartment was quiet, Jamie was still sleeping in the backseat, and Maggie slid her hand over the center console to take Kara’s in hers. She felt a gentle squeeze, and that was all that was needed.

Maggie put Jamie to bed and found Kara in their bedroom, “She didn’t even wake up. Thank you for bringing her up. For someone who has not been around kids other than Ruby, you sure are a natural.” She complimented Kara as she entered the room.

Kara smiled, “She is a child and not a preteen it’s a little different but nothing I can’t handle. I enjoyed myself tonight. What about you?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie started changing into her pajamas, “I enjoyed myself tonight too. Everything felt so normal, and I am sure Jamie had a good time. When are we going to tell everyone that you and I are together?”

“I will give it another week before we tell them. I am having too much fun watching Alex, and everyone else sweat it out.” Kara answered before getting in the bed.

Maggie put her clothes in the basket and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, “I have a feeling that they will be losing money when they tell them we’ve been together the whole time.”

“I can’t wait to see Alex’s face,” Kara replied.

Maggie came out of the bathroom and got in the bed, “I can’t wait to see her face either. If it weren’t for Sam, we would have never known that they were betting on us.”

Kara shrugged, “She’ll get over it. Come closer.”

Maggie moves closer to Kara, “This is so much better.” She lay her head on Kara’s chest.

Kara had to agree, “It really is. I missed not being able to touch you like I normally do.”

“Maybe, we can start showing a little bit of PDA in front of Jamie, so she can get used to us being together in a romantic sense. You are my special friend.” Maggie parroted the words back to Kara.

“Special friend? That’s a way to put it.” Kara smirked.

Maggie moved her hand between Kara’s legs, “I don’t think special friends do what we do, though.” She traced her finger along the seam of Kara’s panties.

Kara swatted Maggie’s hand away, “I thought we agreed not to do this while Jamie is here.”

“Maggie started again, “She’s asleep. I’m not doing anything anyway, just touching you.” She whispered.

Kara shook her head, “Touching leads to clothes being tossed on the floor. I don’t think Jamie would want to see that.”

“I wouldn’t want to traumatize my daughter. I walked in on my mom and dad once, let’s just say, I never did that again.” Maggie recalled the memory.

“I never had that problem,” Kara admitted.

Maggie continued playing with Kara’s panty line on the inside of her thighs, and she could feel how damp the material was, “I can feel how wet you really are.”

“Does Kara need a towel?” Jamie asked sleepily.

Maggie moved her hand quickly, “I thought you were sleeping, ladybug?” She asked feeling mortified.

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you and Kara?” Jamie asked.

Maggie pulled back the covers and put some space between her and Kara, “Of course you can, ladybug.”

Jamie climbed in the bed and positioned herself between Kara and Maggie. Maggie sent Kara and apologetic look. Jamie had promptly fallen asleep again.

Kara smiled, “It’s okay.” She whispered.

Maggie knew that this was going to be their new normal for the rest of the week. She wouldn’t change it though because she had her daughter with her. Maggie was thankful that Kara was so understanding about everything. Today had been their first full day with Jamie, and it went well.

Maggie looked at Kara and smiled, “Welcome to motherhood.”

“It’s not as bad as long as I am with you,” Kara replied sweetly.

Maggie leaned over and kissed Kara, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara whispered back.

Maggie turned off her lamp, and the room was dark save for the moonlight peeking through the curtains. She thought that she would be going through this with, Kate, but Kara is definitely the better choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!
> 
> Tell me how you feel.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron


	13. Maggie and Jamie Visit Kara At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jamie have lunch with Kara and Jamie meets James and Winn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone! It means a lot.

Having Jamie around had become the new normal. The little girl had been with Maggie and Kara for about three days to Kara it felt longer than that. She found herself liking the little girl more and more if she was honest, Kara found herself getting attached to her and knew it would hurt to see her leave on Sunday. She tried not to dwell on that though and enjoy the time they have together. When Kara was at work, Maggie would send her pictures of their day, and they would exchange texts so Kara wouldn’t feel so left out. Kara appreciated that because she missed being with her girlfriend and Jamie. Today, Kara was at work making sure the layout for her article was ready to run in the next issue of CatCo Magazine. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t realize that Maggie and Jamie were walking towards her.

“Kara!” Jamie yelled quietly as she sprinted to Kara’s desk.

Kara looked up and smiled when she saw Jamie charging towards her, “Hey Jamie.” She hugged the little girl. Kara looked up at Maggie, “Hey, Maggie. What are you two doing here?” She asked.

“We figured it was lunch time and Jamie wanted to come here and see her second favorite person,” Maggie answered.

Kara looked at Jamie, “Second favorite person?”

Jamie smiled, “You, silly. Mommy is number one. We stopped by Noonan’s and got some lunch so we can eat with you.”

“You caught me at a good time because it is time for lunch.” Kara told both mother and daughter, “We can eat out on the balcony.” She stood up from her chair.

They were about to exit when James and Winn came walking in from having lunch. Seeing James and Winn caught Kara by surprise. She thought they had left the building for lunch.

“Hey, Maggie and Kara.” James greeted the two women and looked at the little girl, “And who is this little cutie?” He asked knowing that the little girl was Maggie’s daughter.

Jamie smiled, “I’m Jamie Sawyer, and you’re James Olsen.” She told him.

James laughed, “I am. Let me guess, your mom and Kara told you about me.”

Jamie nodded, “Uh huh. They also told me that you are Winn.” She pointed to Winn.

Winn nodded, “That is me. It’s nice to meet you, Jamie.”

“Are you three going to lunch?” James asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, can’t believe I almost worked through it.”

“That is surprising. You three enjoy your lunch…I gotta get going. I’ll see you later James. Bye, you three.” Winn left the area.

“I’m going to get back to work. I’ll see you around.” James left.

They made their way outside and to a table. Kara sat on one side, while Maggie sat on the other and Jamie sat in the chair between the two of them.

“How was your day so far?” Kara asked.

Maggie put Kara’s salad in front of her, “It went okay. Jamie and I went to the observatory and went to the zoo. Now we are having lunch with you.”

“Did you have fun at the observatory?” Kara asked Jamie.

“I did, mommy says we can go back at night, it will be a lot better,” Jamie explained as she bit into her grilled cheese sandwich.

“Sounds like you had an exciting day,” Kara told Jamie.

“How is your day? Do you have to work late today?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, just gotta make sure everything looks good so it can go to print. Once I am done with my article, I will be free to go. I will be able to spend the evening with my two favorite people.” She replied happily.

“Yay!” Jamie cheered, “After mommy and I leave here, we’re going to see Sam and Ruby. I wanted to go see Alex’s place of work, but mommy said it’s no place for little kids.”

“That is true  they handle a lot of different things there, things that little girls should not see.” Kara agreed with Maggie.

Lunch continued, and Kara listened to Jamie’s adventures at the observatory and the zoo. Maggie chimed in too. Kara wanted to be there with them, but she knew that it was good for Maggie and Jamie to have time together also. Jamie doesn’t get to see her mother often, and Kara understood how important that was to a child. There were days where she wished she had her mom with her, but the only thing she had was a hologram.

“Alright, we need to get going. We’ll see you at home.” Maggie began cleaning up the mess from lunch.

Kara smiled, “I’ll be there as soon as I leave here.” She couldn’t help but smile when Maggie referred to her apartment as home. Kara had spent more time at Maggie’s than her own apartment.

Jamie got up from the table and hugged Kara, “I’ll see you when you get home. If you talk to Alex can you ask her if I could meet Supergirl?” She asked.

“I will ask Alex to get in touch with Supergirl,” Kara reassured the little girl.

Jamie broke the hug, “You’re the best, Kara.”

Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek, “I’ll see you later, babe.”

They have been quite open with their PDA in front of Jamie. The little girl asked them if they were together, and the couple finally came clean but told Jamie not to say anything to the others. Jamie was excited to learn that her mommy and Kara were together. Kara thought she would take it badly, but the little girl was happy as a kid who got a pony.

“I’ll see you two later.” Kara waved them off before entering the building and making her way to her desk.

James came out of his office, “So that was Jamie?” He asked.

Kara walked into James office, “Yeah, that’s Maggie’s little girl. Jamie is a cutie and so very smart.”

“The three of you looked good together. You and Maggie look happy together. Are you sure the two of you are not together?” James asked.

“No, we’re figuring things out. Why do you ask?” Kara denied.

James smiled, “The way you two act with each other screams more than just friends. I wanted to ask before drawing my own conclusions. If you and Maggie are together, then I am happy for you both. She makes you happy, and you make her happy. You’re smiling more, and you’re glowing. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you glow?”

Kara shrugged, “I—I’m not glowing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

James laughed and shook his head, “You glow, Kara. Hurry up and finish your work so you can go home to your girls.” He told her.

“This is me leaving.” Kara left James office and went back to her desk to finish up her assignment and get it up to editorial for them to print.

Kara finished and let James review her article before taking it up to editorial. She flew to her apartment to check on it. Kara also knew that she needed to check her mail as well. Kara sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know what she was doing, and she will be there after she took care of things at her apartment.

Kara let herself in and went through her mail. She did a little bit of light cleaning and packed some more articles of clothing to take over to Maggie’s. Maggie had left a lot of her clothes and possessions over at Kara’s a testament as to how their lives had become intertwined with each others. After double checking everything, Kara left her apartment building and made the flight to Maggie’s. She landed in the alleyway and walked around to the front of the building. As soon as she put her key in the lock, the door flew open and standing there was a smiling Jamie.

“You’re here.” Jamie grabbed onto Kara’s hand.

Kara closed the door behind her, “What did your mom say about opening the door?”

Jamie shrugged, “Not to open the door without asking ‘who is it’ first. I knew it was you cause mommy said that you were outside.” She explained.

“That may be true, but next time ask who it is and wait for mommy.” Kara reprimanded the little girl.

Jamie was adequately chastised, “I’m sorry, Kara.”

Kara tapped the little girl on the nose, “Don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay.” Jamie agreed.

Maggie entered the living room, “I see that Jamie opened the door.”

“She did, and we discussed her opening the door. Didn’t we?” Kara asked.

Jamie nodded, “We did.”

Maggie smiled, “That’s good. I wanted to let you know that Alex and Sam have volunteered to take Jamie for the night.” She told her girlfriend.

Jamie went to her room as Kara and Maggie made their way to their bedroom, “Really?”

“Yeah. Jamie and Ruby had such a good time together that Sam offered to watch Jamie tonight so the girls can spend time together. I told her I would talk to you about it and let her know.” Maggie explained. She was surprised at Sam’s request and doubly surprised when Alex had agreed to it.

Kara began putting her stuff away, “I am okay with it. It will give us a night to ourselves, but doesn’t Sam have to work tomorrow?” She asked.

“No, she took it off. She said she would return Jamie to us tomorrow afternoon, before Ruby’s doctor’s appointment. Do you have to work tomorrow?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I have the rest of the week off. That means I get to spend it with you, and Jamie.”

Maggie smiled and approached Kara, “I like the sound of that. That means tonight, we will have the whole apartment to ourselves, and I can have my way with you.” She teased.

Kara smirked, “Oh no, it’s not gonna happen. We’ve been without for the past three or four days. You can wait until Sunday.” She teased.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, “You’re teasing me right now.”

Kara grinned, “Maybe I am. Let’s spend a little time with Jamie before Sam and Alex come kidnap her.” She led Maggie out of their room.

Jamie was in her room coloring a picture, “Are Alex and Sam here yet?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Not yet. Kara and I wanted to spend some time with you before you left. I also want to help you pack your bag for the night.”

“Okay. I made you and Kara a picture.” She got up from her desk and gave the picture to her mommy and Kara.

Maggie showed the picture to Kara it was a picture of Maggie, Kara, and Jamie. They were holding hands while Jamie was playing with a dog. There was a house, with a fence, and a lot of green grass. Kara thought the picture was beautiful.

“It’s a picture of us.” Maggie stated the obvious.

Jamie nodded, “Uh huh. When you and Kara get married one day, we can have a house and a dog.”

Kara was surprised to hear Jamie articulate her thoughts, “It’s a very beautiful picture. We’re going to put it on the refrigerator.”

“I would like that. I’ll make more pictures so you can have a lot to put on the refrigerator.” Jamie stated proudly.

Maggie began putting some clothes in a bag, “I love getting pictures from you.”

“Mommy?” Jamie asked.

Maggie looked at her daughter, “What’s the matter, ladybug?” She asked her daughter.

“Do I have to go back with daddy on Sunday? Why can’t I stay here with you and Kara?” Jamie asked in a tiny voice.

Maggie sighed and sat down on Jamie’s bed, “Come sit down sweetheart.”

Kara tried to leave, but Maggie asked her to stay, because this concerned her too. So, Kara sat down on the bed on the opposite side of Jamie.

“I want nothing more than to have you stay here with me and Kara, but your daddy has custody of you, so you have to go back with him.” Maggie explained.

“Can you talk to him and tell him that I want to stay here with you and Kara? I don’t want to go back to Metropolis.” Jamie admitted. She really missed her mommy.

Maggie sighed, “I’ll talk to your dad and see what he says, but if you can’t stay. You can always come and visit.”

Jamie sighed, “Okay. This arrangement sucks mommy.”

“It totally sucks.” Maggie agreed.

Kara saw how sad Jamie was and came up with an idea, “I’m going to run to the store right quick. I’ll be right back.” She got up.

“Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara winked in her direction, “Call Alex and see if she can get in touch with Supergirl.”

Maggie caught on, “I’ll send a text to her.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Alex, and Kara left the apartment.

When it’s been a specific amount of time Supergirl floated up to Maggie’s apartment window and knocked on it. Maggie opened the window to let the Superhero in.

Supergirl landed near the window, “I heard from Alex Danvers, that a special little girl wanted to meet Supergirl.”

Jamie’s eyes widened, “Supergirl?”

“That’s me. I heard that you wanted to meet me and here I am.” Supergirl stated.

Jamie went to give her a hug, “It’s nice to meet you. You’re way cooler than Superman.”

There was a knock at the door and Maggie went to go open it. Sam, Alex and Ruby were at the door.

“Supergirl, hey.” Alex greeted her.

“Alex, Sam, Ruby.” Kara greeted the three of them, “I need to get going there is crime to solve. It was nice meeting you, Jamie.” Supergirl waved good-bye before flying off.

Kara entered the apartment a few minutes later, “When did you everyone get here?” She asked carrying a couple of bags.

“Kara guess what?!” Jamie asked excitedly.

Kara looked at the little girl, “What?”

“I met Supergirl. She is so much better than Superman. You should have been here.” Jamie told her.

Kara laughed, “I’ve met Supergirl plenty of times.”

“That’s because you are Supergirl, Kara.” Jamie stated in a matter of fact tone.

“I—I’m not Supergirl, Jamie.” Kara denied.

Jamie shook her head, “Yeah, you are. The glasses are not a good disguise, and not only that, you have the same scar as Supergirl.”

“You are definitely your mother’s child.” Alex commented.

Kara looked at Jamie, “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Jamie zipped her lips.

Alex shook her head, “She is just like you, Maggie.”

“Don’t I know it. Why don’t you go get your bag, ladybug?” Maggie suggested.

Jamie grinned, “Okay. Ruby you wanna come see my room?” She asked.

Ruby looked at her mom, “Can I mom?”

“Go on.” Sam gave her daughter permission.

Alex smiled, “You two are the ultimate parenting duo. I have to say, Kara motherhood looks good on you.”

Kara blushed, “I think it does. James said the same thing today when Maggie and Jamie stopped by.”

“Kara is doing a hell of a job. She is quite a natural with kids.”

“I will agree with that. Kara is great with Ruby after spending time with her, Ruby is all Kara this and Kara that.” Sam stated. Ruby loved her Aunt Kara.

“We need to get going before it gets too late. Jamie isn’t allergic to anything, right?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, “She has no allergies but she doesn’t eat red meat.”

“Got it.” Sam noted.

Ruby and Jamie came into the living room with Ruby carrying Jamie’s bag, “We’re ready to go.” Jamie stated.

“Can I get a hug and a kiss before you go?” Maggie asked her daughter.

Jamie smiled, “Yes, mommy.” She went to hug her mommy and gave her a kiss.

“I love you, ladybug.” Maggie kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“I love you too, mommy.” Jamie replied as she let her mommy go. She went to Kara and gave her a hug, “Bye, Kara. I love you.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too. Be good.”

Jamie smirked, “I’m always good, Kara.”

Sam, Alex, Ruby and Jamie left leaving Kara and Maggie alone in the apartment. Kara locked the door behind them and leaned up against the door, “It’s just the two of us.”

Maggie grinned, “It is. I say, let’s eat and spend some quality time together. We can catch up on the shows that we missed and then do whatever comes naturally.”

Kara pushed herself off of the door, “I like the sound of that. I find it funny how Jamie could see through the whole Kara/Supergirl thing.”

“She’s my daughter, Kara. What do you expect?” Maggie asked.

Kara made her way to the kitchen, “She is one smart cookie, like her mama. Do you think Jamie wants to stay here?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “She does. When we were at the observatory and the zoo, Jamie kept dropping hints. I would love to have her with me, but James is not gonna go for that.” She explained.

“Maybe he will change his mind. Talk to him and see what he says it’s obvious that Jamie is unhappy in Metropolis. She seems to be enjoying herself here with you.” Kara stated.

Maggie shrugged, “She does, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, and judging by her picture that she drew. Jamie wants to be here with you.” Kara answered.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Kara. Jamie wants to be here with you too. She told you she loved you, and those are words Jamie hardly uses with anyone else.” Maggie told her, “The question is: if Jamie does come and live with us permanently are you ready to be a full-time mom?”

Kara already knew the answer, “Yes, I think I can become a full-time mom. It’s a lot of work but it can be done.” She smiled.

Maggie walked over to Kara and hugged her, “You are amazing. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know either, but I am glad that I have you too.”

“You are such a charmer, Kara Danvers. I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.” Maggie stated.

“Now you’re speaking my language. I stopped by the Thai restaurant you liked and got your favorite food.” Kara pointed to the food bags on the counter.

Maggie was surprised, “You didn’t?”

Kara smiled, “I did. I couldn’t go to the store and come back empty handed. Even though, Jamie figured it out.”

“Glasses are not a good disguise, but now she knows.” Maggie replied.

They fixed their plates and sat down in the living room to enjoy their food and catch up on their shows. After the meal Maggie cleaned up and she and Kara retired to the bedroom. They made love and then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie met all of the Superfriends and Supergirl. Also, some angst from Jamie.
> 
> Jamie will be disappearing soon she may or may not be back.
> 
> Drop a line let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie say goodbye to Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone!

Sunday came, and the weather was gloomy as the mood in the apartment. Today was the day that Jamie would be going back to Metropolis. Maggie had talked to James, and they decided that Jamie could come and live with Maggie and Kara permanently after the end of the school year. The arrangement was agreed upon, and Maggie would have to go to court to make sure the transition went smoothly, and there were no problems. Kara was okay with this she didn’t want to see Jamie go, but she knew the little girl had to go back.

“I want you to be a good girl when you get back. Don’t give your daddy or Angie a hard time, okay?” Maggie told her daughter.

Jamie sighed, “Okay.” She did not want to go back to her daddy.

“Do you have your calendar?” Kara asked.

Jamie pulled out the special countdown calendar that Kara had made her, “It’s in my bag.”

“You use that calendar to countdown the days that you come back. It’s February 26th now, that means you have three months before you come back to National City for good.” Maggie told her daughter.

“I don’t know why I can’t come back for spring break,” Jamie complained.

Maggie looked at her daughter, “That’s because your daddy and Angie have plans for you three, and it will be a while before you see them again.” She explained again.

Jamie kicked a rock on the sidewalk, “I know. I don’t want to leave you and Kara though. I had so much fun this week with the both of you.”

“When you come back you will have a lot of fun and not just for the week. You can call us anytime you want.” Maggie told the little girl.

A black SUV pulled up, and James got out and approached the two women, and Jamie, “I got here as soon as I could.” He said in greeting.

“It happens. It gave Kara and me a little while longer with Jamie.” Maggie played with her daughter’s ponytail.

James looked at Jamie, “Are you ready to go, munchkin?”

Jamie shook her head tears forming in her eyes, “No. I wanna stay here with mommy and Kara.”

“You will be back soon enough, Jamie.” James tried to reassure his daughter.

“It’s not the same.” She protested.

Maggie stooped down until she was eye level with her daughter, “Remember what we discussed. You promised to be a good girl, and right now you are not. You’ll be back with Kara and me soon enough.”

Jamie wiped her eyes, “I know mommy. I’m going to miss you.” She sniffed.

Maggie tried to fight back her tears, “I’m going to miss you too, ladybug. You can always call me if you miss me too much.”

“Okay.” Jamie sniffled and gave her mommy a hug.

Maggie returned the hug and kissed her daughter on the cheek, “I love you to the moon and back.” She whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, mommy,” Jamie replied and let her mother go.

Kara got down to Jamie’s level, “I enjoyed having you here with us and can’t wait for you to come back.”

Jamie smiled, “I can’t wait to come back either.” She hugged Kara, “I love you, Kara.”

Kara returned the hug, “I love you too, Jamie. Be good, okay?”

Jamie nodded, “Okay, Kara.” She let go of Kara and looked at her dad, “I’m ready to go now, daddy.” She told her daddy softly.

James smiled, “Go get in the car. I need to talk to your mom and Kara right quick.”

Jamie sighed, “Okay.” She waved bye to her mommy and Kara.

When Jamie was in the safety of the SUV James turned back to the two women, “I’ll send Jamie back to you at the end of the school year as promised.” He looked at Kara, “You’ve proven yourself to be a wonderful woman and a positive influence on Jamie. I had my doubts about you, but those doubts have disappeared.”

Kara was surprised to hear those words come from him, “I’m glad that I have your approval.”

“I am happy for you, Mags. It’s good that you found your happiness with Kara. I’ll have Jamie call you tonight.” James had to the mother of his child.

Maggie smiled, “Make sure she calls me. Oh, and one more thing, tell Angie to stop with her racist rants around Jamie. She is very impressionable and repeats what she hears.”

James grimaced, “I’ve told Angie about that, but I will remind her again. Do you need me to ship anything ahead of her return?” He asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Just send her clothes, and her favorite toys. Kara and I will take it from there.”

“That seems fair. We need to get going. We have a flight to take. I’ll be in touch with you, Mags.” James told her.

Maggie nodded, “I’ll be here.” She told him.

The whole exchange was over, and Maggie watched as the black SUV pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight. She turned to look at Kara, “And she’s gone.”

“She’ll be back before you know it. We can use this time to prepare for her return.” Kara told her girlfriend as she wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie sighed, “I know. We’re going to have to look for a house, look for schools and all that other stuff. You and I haven’t even discussed our living arrangements yet.”

“Calm down babe. We have three months before Jamie comes back. If we don’t find a house in that time frame, we can always find one when she is here. As far as living arrangement goes, we have been living together for the past month or so, if you haven’t noticed. We spend more time over at your apartment than we do mine.” Kara stated the obvious.

Maggie laughed, “That is true. I think we need to spend some time at your apartment. I’m pretty sure everything is collecting dust right now.” She teased.

“No, I’ve done a little house cleaning on the side. What do you say we go home, call our friends to come over, and have a relaxing Sunday?” Kara suggested it was an excellent way to keep Maggie’s mind off of everything.

Maggie smiled, “I like the sound of that, maybe we can invite Stevens and her girl.”

“Let’s go ask her,” Kara suggested.

Maggie and Kara entered the station with their hands clasped. She and Kara had decided to go public with their relationship.

“If it isn’t the two lovebirds. How did the exchange go?” Stevens asked.

“It went as good as could be expected. Kara and I are having a little gathering at our place tonight. I wanted to know if you and Megan would like to come over and hang with us.” Maggie asked.

Stevens smiled, “I think that could be arranged. I finally get a chance to hang out with the whole gang.”

“You sure do.” Kara agreed.

“Thank you for the invite, Megan, and I will be there. What time should we be there?” Stevens asked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Six thirty?”

“That sounds like a good time. It will give us time to set up with the snacks and stuff.” Kara replied.

“Are you two finally going to come out about your relationship?” Stevens asked the couple.

Kara nodded, “Yes. I can’t wait to see the expressions on their faces when we tell them.” She said with glee.

“You are evil.” Maggie chuckled.

“You love it.” Kara shot back.

Stevens rolled her eyes playfully, “Alright you two. Unlike you, I have work that needs to be done. I’ll see you both later.”

“I’ll see you later, Stevens,” Maggie told her friend bye and she, and Kara left the police station. The sun was starting to shine a little through the clouds.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as they exited the building.

Maggie sighed, “I’m okay, a little sad to see Jamie go.” She answered.

“Me too, but on the bright side, Jamie will be coming back for good at the end of the school year.” Kara tried to reassure her girlfriend, but also herself.

“There is that. I liked having Jamie here for the week though, it was nice. It gave me a taste of what our life would be like.” Maggie explained as she got into the car.

Kara got in and put on her seatbelt, “It gives us a lot to look forward to in the future. We’ll have Jamie, the house, the dog, and whatever else we decide to do.”

Maggie looked over at Kara, “We are going to have all that and more.”

“We are. I’m going to send a text to everyone and see if they are free to come over tonight. You and I need a little bit of a distraction.” Kara pulled out her phone and sent out a group text to all of their friends.

Maggie loved that Kara was doing everything to make her feel better. She missed Jamie something fierce, and a distraction is just what she needs. Having Jamie with them for the week made everything complete. Maggie didn’t know what she was missing until she had it, and that is being a family with Kara and Jamie. She wanted to have all the things with, Kara, but first, she had to do things the correct way. Maggie would ask Kara to marry her in front of everyone she and Jamie had gone ring shopping for Kara. She decided instead of coming out as them dating she was going to ask Kara to marry her. They may have been together officially for two months, but she didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Everyone is free for tonight. That means we are going to have to get plenty of food, snacks, and drinks for everyone.” Kara told her girlfriend as they pulled into the apartment complex.

Maggie parked the car in her designated car park, “I think we have that covered.”

They got out of the car and made their way towards their apartment. Maggie had come to think of it as her and Kara’s apartment since she has been living with her unofficially. Maggie unlocked the apartment door, and they entered. It was quiet, and there were still a few tell-tale sounds that a child had been there. Jamie’s pictures were on the refrigerator. Jamie's Lego table was in the corner with a Lego castle that she and Jamie had built. They had become those parents and Maggie wouldn’t change it for the world.

“It’s amazing how a week can change everything.” Kara commented.

Maggie laughed softly, “Yeah, it is amazing. Just think in three months our house will be full of Jamie, her toys, shoes, clothes, and the friends that she will make.”

“Our life is going to be like Alex and Sam’s.” Kara surmised.

“We have it easier because we are dealing with an actual child and not a pre-teen. We have some ways to go before we have to deal with that.” Maggie reiterated.

They were going to have their hands full with Jamie and any other kids they decide to have. She and Kara would have to find a balance between work, being parents, and being there for their child.

“Let’s not rush it. I want to enjoy Jamie while she is still young.” Kara laughed.

Maggie and Kara spent the rest of the afternoon straightening up and going to the store to make sure that they had enough of everything for all of their friends. Maggie made sure that the ring was in reach, but somewhere where Kara will not be able to see it. A few hours later their guests started to arrive. Sam and Alex were first, followed by Winn and James. Vasquez came with Lucy, and lastly, Stevens and her girlfriend Megan came over. Introductions were made, and everyone settled in.

“How does it feel not to have Jamie around?” Alex asked.

Maggie sighed, “It feels strange, but after the school year ends, Jamie will be back for good. I talked to her dad, and we will go to court to change things around.” She stated proudly.

“I never thought the day would come where Kara Danvers will become a mom.” Lucy teased.

Kara blushed, “I didn’t know either, considering I didn’t move to National City to fall in love, and so forth.” She replied vaguely.

“I’m sure your mom will be proud of you either way.” Alex sent a smile in Kara’s direction.

“Are we having game night or movie night?” Winn asked.

“Game night.” Maggie and Kara said together.

“That’s not at all creepy,” Sam spoke up.

James laughed, “They are so in sync it’s not even funny. It’s almost as if they are a couple or something.”

Stevens and Sam laughed, “Good friends are always like that.” Stevens replied.

Winn chuckled, “That’s what we are going with.”

Vasquez clapped her hands together, “What game are we going to start with?”

“Never have I ever,” Sam replied.

Lucy scoffed, “It’s been so long since I’ve played that game, but I’m down with it. What are we drinking?” She asked.

“Tequila,” Alex stated.

Maggie went to the kitchen and got the shot glasses and two bottles of tequila and some lemons, “Got it covered.” She put the glasses and the bottles of tequila on the table.”

Kara poured drinks into the glasses, “For those who do not know how to play. A person says ‘never have I ever’ and something behind it. If you did it, you drink, and if you didn’t, you don’t drink.” She explained.

“Got it.” Stevens replied, “Let’s play.”

Maggie held up her hand, “Before we play, I want to say something, before I get buzzed and not remember it.”

“You and Kara are together.” Winn blurted out.

Maggie shook her head, “No, but nice guess. I tried to think of the perfect time to do this, but I realized that there is no perfect time, and it’s best to do it in front of our family.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Maggie? What’s going on?” She asked confused.

Maggie opened the drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a black velvet box, “We’ve known each other for five years, and in those five years, we’ve been through our ups and downs. Break-ups, distance, your hurting because of me, and my hurting because I hurt you. We’ve been through everything together, and being with you and Jamie put everything in perspective to me. With you, I have a family, friends, and a life I always wanted. Having said all that,” She opened up the box to reveal a princess cut diamond ring, “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?” Maggie asked with a huge smile on her face.

Kara’s eyes widened, and she smiled, “Yes, I will marry you.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie as she put the ring on her finger.

“Oh my God!” Lucy squealed.

James closed his mouth, “So says all of us.”

“Wait, what? How are you asking Kara to marry you and you two are not together?” Alex asked.

Maggie smirked, “We’ve been together for almost three months, where have you been?” She asked cheekily.

Sam caught on, “I thought you knew, Alex.”

“I asked, and they always said that they were just friends.” Alex was still confused.

“Congratulations, Kara and Maggie.” Stevens raised her shot glass.

The others followed suit, “To Kara and Maggie, it’s about damn time.” Everyone took their shot and had a lemon after.

“That means, no one won the bet,” Winn stated as he put his glass down.

Kara pretended to be shocked, “You bet on our relationship?!” She asked.

“Guilty,” James stated.

Maggie laughed, “How long did each of you say that it was going to take us to get together?” She asked.

“One week,” James stated.

“A month,” Winn answered.

“Two days.” Alex gave her answer

Vasquez grinned, “Two months give or take.”

“A day.” Lucy chimed in.

Kara smirked, “How much did you bet?” She asked.

Alex looked sheepish, “$50.”

“Well look at that, no one won.” Maggie taunted.

Winn’s eyes went wide, “You knew!” He accused Maggie and Kara.

“No, we did not.” Kara denied.

The shot glasses had tequila, and everyone started playing ‘Never Have I Ever.’ In between shots, they ate pizza and the different snacks that were laid out. They finished playing, and they were buzzed, but not enough as to where they were still cognizant.

“My little sister is getting married,” Alex stated as they were watching a movie.

Kara smiled, “I am.”

“I’m happy for you, Kara. I had a feeling that you and Maggie would find your way eventually.” Alex whispered so that only Kara could hear.

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara hugged her sister.

The night wound down, and everyone started leaving one by one until it was just Kara, Maggie, Alex and Sam in the apartment.

“Maggie, can I talk to you for a moment?” Alex asked her friend.

Maggie looked confused, but remained calm, “Yeah, of course.” She followed Alex outside of the apartment.

“I am going to give you the shovel talk. I know you love my sister, and you want a future with her, but if you hurt Kara in any way, shape, form, or fashion. I know six very painful ways to hurt you by using my index finger. You make Kara happy, and I know she makes you happy too, and I want both of your happiness. Kara deserves the world, as do you, but make sure my sister’s heart is treasured.” Alex stated in terms that Maggie would understand.

Maggie crossed her arms, “Relax, Danvers. I love Kara, and I have no intention of breaking her heart. I love Kara, and I know that she and I are meant to be together. I meant it when I told you that I want everything with Kara, and now I am getting it. I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize that. I want to spend forever with Kara, and I want to raise Jamie with her, or any kids that we have together.” She stated passionately.

Alex smiled softly, “You want to have kids with, Kara? You know how her body works right?” She asked.

Maggie tried not to blush, “We had that conversation, but we’re not going to go there, yet. We’ve been cautious not to mash our genitals together.”

Alex tried not to laugh, “Kara explained to you how it works. That is a good thing, don’t need any accidents.”

“I think we want to have time with Jamie first before we decide to add another child to the mix. We have to get used to being parents.” Maggie reminded her friend. She was so happy that Alex wasn’t pissed.

“Good. That’s all I wanted. I am happy for you and Kara.” Alex went in for a hug.

Maggie returned the hug, “Thank you. I’m going to be your sister-in-law.”

“That you are and I couldn’t ask for a better one. You will be an official Danvers.” Alex retorted.

“Maggie Sawyer-Danvers or Maggie Danvers-Sawyer. Kara and I have to figure it out.” Maggie let go of the other woman.

Alex smirked, “I’m sure you will work it out. Let’s get back in there before our significant others think we are killing each other.”

“I think that would be for the best.” Maggie opened the apartment door and she and Alex entered to find Kara and Sam whispering about something.

“You’re back. Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Everything is fine. Alex and I came to an agreement about some things nothing for you to worry about.” She reassured her fiancée.

Kara smiled, “Good.”

Sam cleared her throat, “On that note, I think it’s time that Alex and I get going too. It will give you and Maggie a chance to celebrate your engagement.”

“I agree with, Sam,” Alex spoke up.

Kara stood up, “You don’t have to go.”

“We stayed long enough. Congratulations, again.” Sam stated as she hugged both Kara and Maggie.

“Have a good night and be safe,” Kara told the couple.

After Sam and Alex left, Maggie and Kara began cleaning up their apartment. Maggie felt that the night was a success, but the highlight of the night was Kara saying ‘yes’ to her marriage proposal. It was spontaneous and done on the fly, but Maggie wouldn’t want to do it any other way. The apartment was back to normal, and the newly engaged couple sat down on the couch.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me in front of everyone. I thought we were going to come out and say that we were together.” Kara stated.

Maggie grinned as she put Kara’s legs in her lap, “I wanted to do something a little different. There was no way I was going to let any of them win.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. How did you find time to shop for a ring?” Kara asked.

“While you were at work and Jamie and I was out and about, we went ring shopping. She was the one who helped pick out the ring.” Maggie admitted.

Maggie remembered taking Jamie to different jewelry stores to try and find the perfect ring for Kara. Jamie chose the ring because it sparkled like Kara’s smile. So, with that, she picked out the ring.

“I have to thank Jamie the next time we talk to her,” Kara stated.

Maggie’s phone rung it was a video call, and Maggie picked up the phone and saw it was Jamie. She couldn’t help but smile, “Hi, ladybug.”

Jamie waved, “Hi, mommy. Where is Kara?” She asked.

Maggie turned the phone to Kara, “She’s right here.”

“Hi, Kara! I miss you and mommy a lot. I wish I were there with you.” The little girl stated.

“We wish you were here too, but you will be here soon enough,” Kara told the girl.

Jamie looked at Maggie, “Did you ask Kara yet?”

Maggie nodded, “I asked Kara to marry me tonight.”

“Did you say yes, Kara?” Jamie asked.

Kara smiled and showed Jamie the ring, “I said yes to your mommy. Thank you for helping her pick out my ring.”

Jamie smiled, “You’re welcome. Maybe, I can help you pick out mommy’s ring next. I gotta go, daddy says it’s time to eat. I love you, mommy and Kara.” She waved before hanging up.

Maggie smiled and put her phone down, “I love that little girl.”

Kara returned the smile, “I know you do. I love her too.”

“You know what else I love?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No.”

Maggie smirked, “That you are going to be Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

“I like the sound of that even though my name will be Kara Zor-El Danvers-Sawyer.” Kara joked.

“Then that will make me, “Maggie Sawyer-Zor-El-Danvers,” Maggie stated.

Kara shook her head, “That’s way too many names. We’ll keep it simple Danvers-Sawyer.”

“I like the sound of that. Come on Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. I think it’s time for us to celebrate.” Maggie moved her legs off Kara’s lap and got up.

Kara got off the couch too, “I like the sound of that. A celebration of our engagement. You know, Alex is probably going to throw us an engagement party, right?” She asked as she followed Maggie into the bedroom.

“Knowing Alex she would if it’s not Alex, it will be your mom,” Maggie replied.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, that is more of Eliza’s thing. Alex would probably help though as a way to annoy me.” She pulled Maggie to her as soon as they entered the bedroom, “We’re wearing entirely too much.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Maggie challenged.

Kara took her time unbuttoning Maggie’s shirt, “This.” She slid Maggie’s shirt off of her body.

They took turns undressing each other and fell into bed. It wasn’t rushed or frenzied, and they took their time exploring and touching each other. They both made sure that their genitals did not touch. The newly engaged couple made love until the early hours of the morning before falling asleep wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara came out in a big way. 
> 
> Kara and Maggie will be full-time moms.
> 
> An epilogue will follow.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	15. El Mayarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read this story. Every comment, kudos, bookmarks, etc. means a lot to me. I took a chance on this rare pair, and it worked. This story was my heart, and I hate to see the end, but like all good things must come to an end.
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey along with me.

_Epilogue…_

 

Kara and Maggie had Jamie permanently with her making visits to Metropolis to see her father. They found the perfect house in the same neighborhood that Sam and Alex live in. They moved across the street from the couple. It was a nice sized house for their ever-growing family. Kara and Maggie adopted an orphan alien child, by the name of Mackenzie. She came from the planet Darla and was abandoned by her family at only two years old. Kara brought her home, and Maggie fell in love with her. Jamie was happy to have a little sister, so Kara had Winn create legal papers for Mackenzie to become legally hers and Maggie’s.

They were similar to the papers that were drawn up for Kara when she landed on earth from Krypton. All in all, life was good. Today they were celebrating Mackenzie’s third birthday, and all of their family and Mackenzie’s friends were there. The kids were playing party games, and the adults were talking and having drinks.

“I can’t believe that Mackenzie is three. It seems like only yesterday that I found her and brought her home.” Kara stated as she watched the kids play.

Maggie sighed, “I know, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.” She was genuinely happy.

“Are you two going to add another child to balance it out?” Alex asked from beside Sam.

Kara shrugged, “Are you and Sam going to have another child?” Kara asked her sister.

Alex and Sam had gotten married a year after Kara and Maggie. Alex had officially adopted Ruby much to Ruby’s delight. They eventually adopted another child, a boy named Aiden, “I think two is enough for us. We have a girl and a boy.” Sam replied.

“I think Jamie is happy with her little sister and Krypto. But if we have another child, then I would be more than happy.” Maggie answered.

Kara was delighted at Maggie’s answer, “I think it’s time for cake.” She changed the subject.

Jamie came running over at nine years old she was tall for her age, and she looked more like Maggie than her father, “Mommy, mama. Mackenzie wants cake.”

Kara laughed, “Does Mackenzie want cake or do you want cake?” She asked her daughter. Kara was still getting used to Jamie calling her mama. When Jamie called her mama, it caught Kara off guard. Maggie was working late, and Kara was getting Jamie ready for bed, and Jamie let the word slip. She discussed what happened with Maggie, and Kara had been mama ever since.

“Mackenzie wants cake,” Jamie replied.

“I think that can be arranged.” Maggie agreed.

Kara got up and brought the cake to the table. All the kids gathered around the table to look at Mackenzie’s cake. There were a lot of oh’s and ah’s at the cake. Mackenzie was into the stars and galaxies, so her cake was a mirror glazed galaxy cake. Everyone had sung “Happy Birthday” to Mackenzie. “Can I blow out my candle now?” She asked in a small voice. Mackenzie was still trying to adjust to earth customs.

Kara encouraged her daughter, “You can blow out your candle. Do it gently though.” She reminded her daughter. When Mackenzie tried to blow out a candle, the cake ended up everywhere.

Mackenzie blew out her candle, “Mommy, I did it.” She smiled at Kara.

“That you did, sweet pea.” Kara praised her their daughter.

Maggie cut the cake and handed out the ice cream to the kids, while Kara handed out the spoons. Nothing says fun like hopped up children on sugar at least they can go back home with their parents.

“Mackenzie seems to be having fun. She has come alive since last year.” Sam commented on Mackenzie. She remembered how scared the little girl used to be.

“I think Jamie and Ruby had been a tremendous help and school has too. Plus, it also helps to have an alien in the house too.” Maggie answered.

James walked over, “I have a lot of pictures from today.”

Kara smiled, “You didn’t have to do that, James.” She told him.

“She is my niece, and as her uncle, I am the one to take pictures.” James joked.

Kara loved James not only was he a good friend, but he was also the big brother she always wanted. He has been a tremendous help, along with Winn. They took the roles of uncle seriously, and Kara loved that. J’onn was the greatest grandfather ever. He told the girl’s stories about life on Mars. Kara believed that this helped him since he lost his daughter’s Kym and Tanya.

Kara felt a small twinge in her abdomen and went to go sit down. She had these twinges for about two weeks now, but she didn’t want to worry Maggie or Alex.

Maggie was by her side immediately, “Kara are you okay?” She asked her wife.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, just some small fluttering in my stomach. Nothing to worry about.” She tried to reassure her wife.

“I’m not buying it, Kara. You relax, the party is almost over you’ve been doing too much.” Maggie suggested to her wife. Kara had been doing a lot to make this party perfect for their youngest daughter.

Kara sighed, “Yes, dear.” She sassed back.

Kara watched as Maggie handled everything like a champ. They worked well together like a finely tuned machine. They’ve been married for two years, and everything between them have been going well. They have had disagreements, about Jamie and Mackenzie, but they worked together to make sure that their daughters were taken care of. Kate had tried to come back, but Maggie had shut that down, which Kara was glad that she did.

The party was over, and everyone left after clean up, leaving Kara, Maggie, Jamie and Mackenzie alone. Kara was glad for the peacefulness it had been a hectic day, the twinges have finally subsided.

“Did you have fun today, sweet pea?” Kara asked her youngest daughter.

Mackenzie nodded, “I did mommy. You and mama made my day special.” She replied.

Maggie smiled, “Because you are our special little girl and we love you.”

Jamie pouted, “What about me? I thought I was your special little girl?” She whined.

Kara smiled at her oldest daughter, “You are our special big girl.” She reassured their oldest. Jamie was cocky and confident for her nine years, but she still had some insecurities.

“You are our firstborn, and we love you, Jamie. Mackenzie thinks the world of you, don’t you Mac?” Maggie addressed her daughter.

Mackenzie nodded, “You’re the bestest sister.”

Jamie smiled, “You’re the bestest little sister too.”

Mackenzie started getting fussy which meant it was time for her to take a nap. Kara and Maggie had to do a lot of research on aliens from the planet Darla, unlike Kryptonians, they are not human but can transform to look like one.

“I think it’s time for this little one to have a nap.” Kara picked her up.

Maggie took the little girl from Kara, “Nope, you sit with Jamie and I’ll take Mac upstairs for her nap.”

Kara watched as Maggie took Mackenzie upstairs and that left her and Jamie alone in the family room. She noticed how Jamie’s whole demeanor changed, “What’s the matter ladybug?” She put an arm around her daughter.

Jamie sighed, “I have to go with daddy on Saturday, and I don’t want to go. Aren’t I old enough to say that I don’t want to go?” She asked.

Kara knew that Jamie didn’t like her visits with her father, but per court order, Jamie had to visit him. “Not yet sweetheart, but you will have say soon enough. Why don’t you want to go see your dad?” She asked.

“They always fight when I am around. Angie hates me. When I try to talk to her, she sends me to Ariel. When daddy is around, she acts like she loves me and I am the best thing in the world. I hate it, mama.” Jamie explained her situation.

Kara’s heart broke for her daughter, “Have you told mommy about this?”

Jamie shook her head, “No, because mommy would get upset and we would have to go to court again. I don’t want that, everything is so nice right now.”

“Do you want Supergirl to talk to Angie?” Kara suggested.

Jamie lit up, “Can she? Maybe, Supergirl can fuss at her.”

Kara laughed, “We’ll see. Is there anything else bothering you?”

“No. When are you going to tell mommy you’re pregnant?” Jamie asked pointedly.

“I—I’m not, I’m not pregnant Jamie.” Kara was surprised at Jamie’s question.

Jamie rolled her eyes, “You have morning sickness, and foods that you used to love, you can’t look at them without looking like you’re going to heave. Not only that, you’ve almost become vegetarian. I did the research, and all signs point to that. Mac said she could hear another heartbeat coming from you.” She stated her findings as if she was going in front of the IRB.

Kara was impressed at both of her daughter’s skills, “You know, you would make an excellent detective, Jamie.”

“Nah, I still want to be an astronaut.” Jamie reiterated.

Maggie came back downstairs, “Mac is out like a light.” She sat down next to Kara.

“She had a busy day today. All the excitement and the sugar took it out of her. I thought she was going to go into sensory overload, but she didn’t.” Kara explained.

“I love you, mommy and mama, but I’m going to go upstairs and play video games.” Jamie got off the couch and kissed both her mother’s on the cheek.

Kara sighed, “She’s getting so big. I don’t want them to grow up at all. I wish we could freeze time and keep them this age.”

Maggie sighed, “I wish we could keep them this young, but unfortunately we can’t. They will grow up and make their way in the world. But for now, we can love them and enjoy the time that we have with our girls.”

Kara smiled, “I think that is the best thing to do.”

“So, when I was upstairs putting Mac down for a nap she said something interesting.” Maggie changed the conversation.

Kara shifted a little on the couch, “What did she say?”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, “You’re pregnant.”

Kara laughed nervously, “P-Pregnant? That’s not, that’s not,” She sputtered.

“You’re flushed, and you’re stammering. I know you Kara Danvers-Sawyer. We should go to the DEO to make sure.” Maggie suggested.

“It’s probably nothing.” Kara brushed it off.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Do you doubt our daughter? Our alien daughter.” She asked incredulously.

Kara sighed, “No. I would never doubt her. We can go to the DEO to double check.” She knew it was going to be a never-ending battle.

Maggie smiled, “I knew you would see it my way. We can get James and Winn to watch the girls while I take you to the DEO. I will call Alex and have her meet us there.” She pulled out her phone.

After James and Winn got to the house, Maggie and Kara made their way to the DEO, where Alex was waiting for her and Maggie. Kara went into Alex’s lab and sat down in one of the chairs.

Alex smirked, “I told you two to be careful.” She pulled out a needle and turned on the low-level kryptonite emitters.

“We were careful,” Maggie said defensively.

Alex scoffed, “If you were, you and Kara would not be sitting here.” She put the needle in Kara’s arm and took some blood, “We should have the results in a few minutes.”

Maggie sat next to Kara and held her hand, “Whatever the results are we can handle it. We have two beautiful daughters, and another one wouldn’t hurt.”

“This child will be the first Kryptonian/human hybrid,” Kara explained.

“As long as our child is healthy that is all that matters.” Maggie brought Kara’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Alex came back into the room, “Congratulations, Maggie and Kara, you’re pregnant. We need to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are.” She handed the paperwork to Maggie.

Kara and Maggie followed behind Alex and made their way to med bay. Kara hopped on one of the tables and lifted her shirt up. Alex brought the ultrasound machine and put a little bit of gel on Kara’s abdomen. She put the wand on Kara’s stomach, and there was a heartbeat sounding throughout the room.

“That is your baby’s heartbeat; it’s strong.” Alex told them, “And this is your baby.” She pointed to the screen.

Kara looked at the screen and saw a little peanut shaped thing on the screen, “That’s our baby? She looks like a peanut.”

Maggie smiled, “That’s our baby and listen to the heartbeat. She is gonna be strong like her mommy.”

“Like both her mommy’s.” Kara disagreed.

Alex tried not to smile, “I can print out a picture for the two of you to have. I’m sure the girls will be delighted to know that they are going to be big sisters in about 8 ½ months.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we would like that, Aunt Alex.”

Kara and Maggie left the DEO and made their way home to tell their children, that they were going to be big sisters. They weren’t sure how Jamie or Mackenzie would take it, but Kara knew that her daughters would be happy to be big sisters.

“We’re going to be moms to a newborn. This is going to be new territory for us. We have an adolescent, we have a toddler, and now we will have a newborn.” Maggie stated.

Kara exhaled softly, “We can do it. We’ve done an amazing job with Jamie so far, and Mackenzie is thriving with us. The baby I’m carrying now will have parents who love them, and they will grow up feeling loved. It’s gonna be hard trying to defend National City, while pregnant.”

Maggie didn’t think about that, “I’m sure J’onn can take over for you in the meantime. You don’t worry about the crime in National City. Concentrate on our baby, our girls and our family. El Mayarah, remember?” She reminded her wife.

Kara smiled softly, “El Mayarah.” She parroted back.

Kara had told J’onn, once upon a time that her mother didn’t send her to earth to fall in love with a human, to have a house with a white picket fence, and children. Her destiny was to come to earth and protect Kal-El. The universe had different plans for her. Kara defied all odds, fell in love with a human, had kids, got a house with a white picket fence, and a dog. Her mom would have been proud of the woman she had become. With Maggie by her side, Kara knew that she could have it all.

_El Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The end. I hope you enjoyed it :-) 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> If you want more Kara & Maggie let me know!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> More? Tell me what you think? Comments and Kudos are food for the writer's soul ❤️
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @ eternallyalexdanvers!


End file.
